Jelly: Love Is A Work Of Heart
by Saz90
Summary: Set after Jen was arrested will she face prison? Will Tilly see Jen again? didn't like the ending of Hollyoaks to many gaps unfilled. If your Jelly lover then you may like this story. Let me know what you think? Miss Jelly :(
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there are so many jelly fanfics/ readers that shipped this couple and still do I am one of them. I think Hollyoaks done with their storyline was crap at times I mean too many gaps and answered questions. Don't even get me started on the ending lol. Here my intake how should of continued. _**

Tilly was leaning against the sofa at Sinead's house; she had to lean against the sofa for support as her legs felt like jelly but not in a good way. She just saw Jen been taken away by the police. Tears forming in her eyes as Jen had apologised. Although it was a simple sorry but that word and she could tell she was genuine by her facial expression. In that moment she witnessed the old jen that she fell in love with. She was angry with her still the way she treated her when she ended things with her over Esther suicide attempt.

Tilly and Jen can both remember that day Tuesday when they met up at night after school as they were trying to keep there relationship a secret. Where they met up, meeting at the Folly and saw Esther sitting at the bench alone thinking & a bottle of vodka. Jen spoke to Esther but told Tilly she was ok and then found out she had lied to her. She knew she had to end her relationship with Jen. Jen was becoming somebody that didn't recognize only thinking about herself and not thinking about Esther. Partly was her own guilt because she felt that she could have stopped Esther as they both saw her.

Tilly starts to zone out thinking about Jen in what just happened it was becoming a blur. Liam, Diane, Ruby, Esther & Sinead were all talking about what had just taken place. "I can't do this" said Tilly She picked her bag up from the sofa and walked past her friends. "Tilly wait we'll come with you" said ruby No said running straight out the door. Three girl were all about to follow Tilly even though she said she wanted to be on her own. Until Dianne spoke and "look, loves I think I'd leave her to be on her own I mean even though I did tell both them this would be outcome I think she needs time to let it sink in, don't ya think" "I think your right Tilly know where we are, shall we go back to the dog. Whispering I don't know about you I find it quite awkward being here with Liam here "said Esther. Yeah, c'mon then let go sinaed said.

Tilly was walking about she didn't really know where she was going she just let feet go wherever going to. People were starring at here all whispering or shouting out names to her. She didn't really care at the moment she just felt very numb inside. She pulled out her phone and saw so many message from people at sixth form saying OMG can't believe you got off your teacher. Or some saying Miss Gilmore is pedo Tilly. Tilly sighed then took a look at the time and decided she would go home as she knew her parents were still at work and knew they would want to talk to her about Jen. She just wanted to be alone.

Tilly arrived home and went straight to her bedroom she climbed on to her bed and layed down putting her headphones on a listened to some music. All the songs on her iPod were playlist of her and Jen's favourite songs on. The first song came on was Stay by Hurt. When hearing those lyrics it was like speaking to her telling her that she needed jen. She began heavily cry and let go and let it all out that was building up inside her. She ended up crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tilly woke up and could hear noises she knew her parents were home. She decided to go downstairs but went to thebathroom to tidy herself up as she been crying. Tilly came downstairs "I was just about to call you tea ready" her mum said. Her mum Helen and her Dad Kevin all sat at the table eating a veggie lasagne. It was all quite most all the meal until "I heard about what happened today" Kevin said looking at his daughter. Tilly looked down at her plate, playing with her food. "Look love, I know you're hurting but you do realize what too were doing was wrong with her being your teacher, and now she is paying the consequences, I'm just really disappointed in you" Helen interrupted "Kevin" "you are bright girl going to become a doctor and now this is all happened, this is not going to look good is it? People are gossiping about this"

All the while Kevin is saying this, Tilly is beginning to get angry at her dad she wants to say something but she trying to stay calm. Meanwhile Kevin is blabbing on about how bad image this image can affect her getting into university and then saying some not very nice words about Jen.

"ENOUGH, is that all you care about people gossiping, I don't care what people say, you two always said to me that I should never care about people think. AND DONT TALK ABOUT JEN LIKE THAT, YES SHE DID WRONG, BUT WE BOTH DID. YOU DONT UNDERSTAND US NOBODY DOES, WE CONNECT ON SO MANY LEVELS, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I STILL LOVE HER & I WANT HER BACK."

Both her parents are shocked. They couldn't understand how her daughter got into this mess. With hearing those words love, they didn't believe their daughter was in love; she was 17 and thought she was too young to know what love is. "Love, you haven't experienced love yet, Kevin said in deep toned voice, he could believe what he was hearing "Oh so what was our relationship then? Tilly fired back questioning her parents.

"Hunny, I don't what to call your relationship with Jen. What I don't understand is that why you her back, give it couple days and you will realize that your relationship was not meant to be" said Helen.

You don't get it I don't expect you too, you never seem to care about what I do normal apart from becoming a doctor, but you know what I've had enough of this conversation because we are going to disagree but I know what I want" after Tilly's speech she got up from her chair and went to her room. In her room she had a photo of her and jen. The photo was taken last year when Jen surprised Tilly by turning up at Abersoch and they asked this guy at beach would he take picture. This photo had Tilly draping her arms over jen, with their heads turned both looking at each other, smiling at one other. Tilly smiled at picture, reminiscing the happy times, the smile slowly disappeared as it also reminded her what she had lost. It did also not know what was happening to jen. She knew that police had called her and left message on her phone, for her to come down to the station. What was she going to say,she didn't want to say anything really cos she knew nobody would understand. They would paint it out as Jen some horrible monster; yeah she had moments of treating Tilly like she was piece of dirt. But she knew she would have to say something but what!

While Tilly had been argueing with her parent about Jen. Jen on the hand had much big issue she was now faced with a criminal record. Jen was standing at front desk with one police officer beside her. Jen was scared as she awaits to be taken into room with S.I.D Dave Hawkins. She knows that she will have to come clean, there were no way she could run away hide from this. Jen begins to think that maybe this is maybe is good thing in way that she can stop all the lying that she had done, she was most worried about Tilly, how will she cope, with everybody knowing about there relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Sergeant Dave Hawkins spoke "Miss Gilmore will come with me please" Jen followed the police officer and Dave Hawkins into the room and sat down. "Right, I understand that you were in a relationship with one of your students at Hollyoaks College Miss Evens"

Jen nods, "Yes, I was involved with Tilly "coughs" "I mean Miss Evens, I didn't plan this it was out of my control," Jen sighs and shakes her" I mean, please let me start from the beginning, I moved to Hollyoaks as I received my teaching placement at college, which I was excited about as it had taken me ages to get placement. I arrived in the village, where there was art exhibition going on coffee Shop, which I attended and that is where I first met Tilly, and she came up to me and we looked at some painting together and I criticized her artwork, and she walked away from me, the next day I saw her in the village and apologised to her and then went out together, but I didn't know she was going to be a student at where I was teaching? But yes after I found out she was my student I ended things" Jen said "If you ended thing, what made you think it was ok to start a relationship, you do reline Miss Gilmore how much trouble you are in. "I am fully aware, you don't understand, nobody gets it and Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building. Your brain tells you it is not a good idea, but your heart tells you, you can fly.

Did you have sexual relationship with Miss Evens? Sergeant Dave Hawkins asked. Jen didn't know what to say or where to look she started to panic now, because yes she did have sex with Tilly but she was 17. So she wasn't underage but part didn't matter they see it as she took advantage of Tilly and that wasn't true. She would be painted out to look paedophile and Jen wasn't forget her being a teacher, she truly loved tilly, with all her heart she had never felt this strong connection before with any of her previous girlfriends. She would never have sex with Tilly if she wasn't ready. Intimacy is purely physical. It's the act of connecting with someone so deeply you feel like you can see into their souls. But she couldn't say it to them she knew if she was dragged to court and everyone found out they had sex. They would all be talking about this. She didn't care really how she felt, it didn't matter how she felt she had put Tilly through these last couple weeks. She just wished could change it but what mattered to her was Tilly? How would she cope with people making comments about them? As she thought about it they only asked her did she have sex with her when she was underage and no she didn't which wasn't a lie. She finally looked to them and answered "No, we didn't".

Jen had been in for questioning with the police for hours. She was taken into cell where they question Tilly who was meant make a statement. So it looked like Jen would be staying in the cell for tonight to await further news.

Morning came and sun began beam through Tilly window which made slowly open her eyes. She looks over at her alarm clock it was 10am. Tilly yawned and knew that she make a trip to the police station to make a statement. Tilly was dreading in really but wanted to get it out the way. Tilly got changed and made her way to the station before her parents would know; luckily her parents were at work.

As Tilly arrived at the police station, she took a deep breath and made her way into the entrance to reception. "Hello, Can I help you? Said the police officer "erm...I... am here to ...Tilly was struggling to speak Police officer looked up and down at Tilly and face to her face as looked puzzled, the police officer frowned at her. "Excuse Miss" Tilly zoned back to reality "sorry ... erm I am here to make a statement . "Name" he asked "Tilly Evens" whispered. "If you take a seat and one my colleagues will be out to see you. After 10 minute wait Tilly was being interviewed. They asked her to explain her relationship with jen which she did but get kept it short and brief and explained how they met, and how jen ended things when she found out she was a student and explained how they couldn't keep away from each other and tilly told officer who was interviewing her that it wasn't all jen fault she was to blame to for all this. They asked her same question if she had sex but tilly felt uncomfortable with them asking this and she knew they asking with Tilly only turning 17 last year, she didn't want them to know nobody everything else had been taken away from her except that. It was the intimacy she had with Jen and her alone for her to keep in her memory. Tilly answered the same as jen with no. After half an hour Tilly had finished being questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen had been waiting in the prison cells for a day, but to her it felt like she had been there for ages. With nothing to do to occupy her she was left with her thoughts how she could have done things differently.

She wishes she could see Tilly she needs to explain things better. Even though she said sorry to her before she was taken away. She wanted to know what Tilly was thinking more than anything. Would Tilly want to talk to her again? Then started to over analyse would Tilly want to speak to her again? The thought of her never speaking Hurt her to the core.

Later that day Jen was aloud bail, she was free go for now, but to be honest she wasn't sure where to go as she didn't feel she would get a warm welcome from Diane. So she called Liam.

"Hi Liam...Jen where are you? I outside the police station will you come and meet me please. Yeah, wait there I'll be there in 5 minutes. Ok see you soon.

Liam made his way to the station, once he arrived he stopped for a second and starred at his sister standing there she looked so upset. He carried on walking towards her.

"Liam" said jen. Liam grabbed his sister and gave a hug. He pulled away "Come on let go" Liam said. "Go where though Liam, I don't think Diane will want me back home do you?

Liam: Where else are you going to then? Come on let's go

Jen: No, I can't go back there?

Liam: ok well then let me speak to Maxine to see if you can stay there.

Liam and jen go the village to see if they can find Maxine. As they make it into village jen can see more people are starring at here giving her dirty looks. Jen put her down as she walks.

When they arrive to her flat Liam rings the doorbell. Until Cindy approaches them from price slice next door to Maxine flat.

"Oh I am surprised you can show your face here. After your scandal with a student doesn't look like you will be getting a teaching job ever again.

Liam: Shut up Cindy your one to talk. "And you what's that supposed to mean" Cindy said.

You know you're always to your scheming ways finding old rich man that nearly at death doors. Just like Texas Longford granddad?" "Well at least I never had affair with student, come to mention you're not the first teacher who dated there student Nancy's sister Becca had affair with student Justin Burton and they had a kid together Charlie"

While all the time Cindy was making remarks about her. Jen didn't know what to say or what to all she wanted to do was run away.

In the end she had enough, "Liam I am going" Jen begins slowly walk away, until Liam approaches her and puts his hands on Jen's shoulder "Jen, please I know this is difficult for you, but it is going to be expected, you got yourself in this situation. Jen rolls her eyes "Liam, I know people are going to judge me and make comments, I just not ready today, I am just so tired from all this, i haven't slept at all last night and I don't need you of people having a go at me. I just need to speak to Tilly"

"Jen, that is stupid idea, it's over between you too. I think that least of your worries now don't you? She just a child, especially the way she ended with getting revenge by calling police" You don't know it was her " No, but she holds all the cards though, if only you listened to me i did tell you could arrested and now look what has happened Liam said stern tone.

Jen had enough of him having a go; he was making sure that Jen knew that he was right. But she didn't feel same way she thought that they both were blame it was such a mess, she just didn't like fact he kept going on and on at her.

Jen turned around and walked away from him. "Oh that right walk away, I am here to help you. "Well you're not helping me at all with reminding me" "Oh so who helping you find a place to crash, oh right that me, come on" Liam waving his arm to jen. "Thank you, I just need some space for the moment while i still have my freedom, okay? "Well give me a call later on, and I'll try find Maxine ok. I am here for you sis" I know and thanks"

Jen had walk around the park and sat behind a tree and it was quite nice outside she had been sat there for couple of hours to her it was nice the wind blowing on her skin. She kind of wished she had her sketch pad with because normally that what she would be doing. As was watching people come and go. She got the odd couple of stares but which didn't really bother her.

It started getting a bit darker she checked her for time on phone as she unlocked her phone. She started to feel sad the reason her wallpaper on her phone was of her and Tilly. It was of tilly kissing jen on skin, with jen smiling. Instinctively she placed her finger on her phone. After about couple minutes she told herself she needed move. As she didn't have place to stay.

Jen was walking past the savages boat with her arms folded. Until 3 teenagers approached her "Oi Miss how you would rate that Tilly Even in bed? What you really need a real man.

A voice came from the pub, who ran over to where jen was "Oi, beat it" the teenager in the middle moved closer to the guy the teenager was wearing shirt and jeans and looked like he cocky so and so "me and the teacher are having a conversation aren't we? "Well I don't think she wants a conversation with you one bit so piss of" Come on guy let leave these looser" the teens walked pasted Jen and this guy.

"Thanks, you didn't have to" "No problem, I wouldn't listen to them there idiots" Jen nods her head "sorry I don't know your name I've seen you around you work in the deli, don't you?

Yeah, and I own the place, well not just me, my partner Doug, well he not my partner, partner he working partner" Jen laughs a little and was little bit taken back by it. "I bet that the first time you did that with everything going on its everywhere, it's okay, I'm not one to judge on relationship, people are easy to judge mine, believe me"

I'm so sorry I have forgotten your name" jen a little bit embarrassed.

The guy smile at Jen "Ste, come over sit with me" Ste and jen sit outside the pub, where he was sitting before helping out jen.

"Well it's finally nice to talk to someone, who will not judge me on the choices that I have made"

"Made plenty myself, sometime don't you wish could stop yourself from falling in love with that person that can cause you so much drama and hurt"

"Brendan and I had been on and off for ages, everyone told me he no good for me and was bad man, but there was something that I could see a softer side to him a caring and loving person, yeah he done some bad stuff and now he been taken away from me. I will never see again" jen was listening to everything he was saying and agreeing even though see didn't know Brendan she understood what he saying that how she felt some people felt with her and Tilly.

"My life is such a mess" jen puts her hands on her face and then slowly moves her hands and rest them on her lap.

I have been questioned by the police, spent night in prison, have nowhere to stay, and I have lost Tilly.

"You don't that, she could be waiting for you, yeah maybe but I could be going to prison and though of not seeing her for long time hurts me."

" Well then you two need talk then don't you, but I can sort one of your problems, you stay at mine, I have spare room" No you have to" No your right I don't but I want to so come on let go"

Jen and ste stand up and make their way to ste flat. Once arrived, Ste unlocks the door "thanks so much for letting me stand here again"

"no problem at all c'mon you can put the kettle on then" Ste nudges "yeah sure"

Tilly had been pacing the floor in her house wondering what happening with jen right now. Tilly's phone started ringing; she picked up her phone see who was calling her. It was Esther she ignored the call, she didn't want to talk to her really cos all she would be talking about is if she ok and Jen.

As she made her way to the kitchen, her mum had left her note, which read _Tilly, can you pick yourself something for dinner as me and your father are going to be work late. Plus get us some milk there none in the fridge Mum x _

Tilly made her way to the village into price slice, while purchase her items. Cindy was behind the till. "I saw your teacher here earlier on Jen" Tilly was little shocked, did she really here correctly.

"JEN, did you say Jen was here" Tilly said with her voice slightly raised. "No" Tilly looked a lit bit deflated. "She wasn't in here she with Liam knocking on Maxine door.

Once Tilly paid for her food, she left the shop, trying to see if she spot jen out apart her wish she didn't because she was still angry for the way she had treated her but at the same time she wanted to see her. Jen really did toy with her emotions. This moment she wanted to find her so she stated to look for maybe she went back to Diane, but she though Sinead who of texted or called her by now if she had shown up there.

Over hour Tilly had been searching for. Back at Ste place jen and ste chatting away about their love life's and how they would do things differently. And time passed by ste and jen were getting hungry it was gone half six. Ste got up checked the fridge, he had nothing in. "I'm going to head out and grab something for us to eat" "ok, I won't be long, make yourself at home. "Thanks"

When ste left jen texted Liam to let him know that she had a place to stay tonight. So he knew. She decided to hit the shower.

Tilly had still been searching for Jen; she kind of gave up on hope in finding her. She decided to make her way home. Ste was walking toward her "ah you look cheerful, you know Jen at mine"

"What she's at your place, how come?" I'm letting her stay there she got nowhere else to go. I think you should go over to mine"

"Why, what for" questioned Tilly "because you two need to talk and be alone we each other without other people getting involved, she would like to see you" "yeah right she probably hates me now" Do you really believe that, all she has done at mine, has spoken about how she messed up, so I think that tells you see wants to see you, don't you?

"Go on then, I'll let you two be alone." "you sure" Yeah i am sure now go" ste said.

Tilly ran as fast as she could to Ste place her heart was racing, she felt nervous to go over and see, she wasn't sure what to say, but carried on running. Tilly had made it to the flats, she stop outside flats and tries to catch her breath and took a deep breath and made her way to front door and knocked.

Jen had finished in shower and she headed out of the bathroom into the bedroom there was knock on the door. Jen thought it must be Ste she opened the door and was gobsmacked to see who was standing there right in front of her. "Tilly" jen said will gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

Tilly had been waiting at the door for Jen to invite her in, which to Tilly felt like forever but really was less than minute. The reason why Jen hadn't invited her in the flat was because she was speechless that she was standing right in front of her. They both starred at each other until Tilly finally got bit bored standing there.

"So... are you going to let me in... or going to leave here standing out here... or shall I just leave" Tilly asked nervously.

There was no answer of Jen she was starring at her. Jen could believe her eyes Tilly was standing there. She was lost at Tilly emerald green eyes. Jen found the eye colour found them sexy and exotic. Looking into her eyes she lost all her fear and worries.

She was snapped out of her daydreaming when Tilly spoke. "I'm gonna go" Tilly said bit disappointed and slightly annoyed that she just got rejected again.

As Tilly turned around to leave Jen grabbed her hand. "No please don't go!, I want you to stay, please come in. That if you want to?" jen nervously asked. Jen was hoping she would say yes.

"Do you want to come in?" Tilly said. "Yeah, please come on. Jen moved aside from the door to let Tilly come in. Jen shut the door. Tilly made her way to the sofa and sat down.

"Would you like a drink" jen asked.

"No thanks, but I do think we should talk. Jen was dreading this part even though she agreed with Tilly they both needed to as there were some issue that needed to be sorted.

Jen just didn't know where this conversation would be heading as they were not an item, Jen still really hoped deep down they work something out somehow? But will the court hearing looming over she really didn't what to expect the thought of it made her nervous for two different reason. Reason one people would be judge her & Tilly relationship making it like something degusting which it wasn't it was two people who fell in love. Though she did agree how people it looked Teacher having relationship with their student. She knew read in papers. How teachers said to their students they loved each other but were only using them sex. Most of them she read were teacher middle aged and married with kids. Her relationship was real she loved this woman. In her eyes she a woman other may not agree. Yes, she didn't always treat her right; she was trying to keep them safe.

Jen nods, "let me just go put some clothes on" as she was just in towel, before tilly came here she had shower. Jen walks to her room and dries herself off and puts her clothes back on. She quickly towel dries her hair. Whilst getting dressed million thoughts are running through her head, her legs begin to shake.

Whilst waiting for Jen. Tilly was fiddling with her hand, she too was nervous, she kept thing has she made the right decision in coming tonight. What would Jen say? Was she ready to hear what she would say? Whilst in her thoughts Tilly doesn't see jen make an appearance which causes Tilly jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Sympathetic jen. "it's ok" smiled Tilly.

Jen took a seat on the sofa next to each. Jen noticed Tilly playing with fingernails she knew Tilly was nervous so she decided she would start the conversation.

"How did you know I was here" asking Tilly. "Well I was making way home from the shop and I saw Ste. Well actually if I'm honest with you I did go to price slice and Cindy was telling making a comment about you were outside Maxine's earlier today with your brother". Tilly said that last a part little bit embarrassed.

"After that I ran out the shop trying to see if I could find you. I gave up on hope in finding so I made my home, until I bumped into Ste and he told you were here"

All the while tilly is speak. She was listening to every word she said but she told she was looking her it made her heart race.

"Well I am glad you found me staying here. I been wanting to text since I'm been out on bail. I just was sure I would of got welcoming reception. Didn't think you would want to see me after what's happened.

"yeah, i am little bit surprised I am here to be fair. You have really hurt me especially when you saw the hallway at college and told me you had a lucky escape from me and the way me feel so small and got me expelled from college"

When Tilly said all this her head was down. "Tilly, I know" whispered jen. "Do you really Jen did you know how much you hurt me then. I loved you"

Loved? Does she not love me anymore? That cut Jen deeply. She knew now that she lost her for good now. Maybe she was here to give her piece of her mind remind, how she made feel the last couple of weeks. When it turned out really ugly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all those who have taken their time to read my story and left me reviews/messages on twitter. Thank you it lovely to know that you like my story. The feedback I get helps to find out what readers want to read about but also my own thoughts. Some more on the way tomorrow. Stay tuned. SarahLW90 x**

"You hurt me too, posting the picture for everyone to see when I was giving out presentation to parents who send their kid to the college." Jen fired back.

"yes but you served that" Tilly spat out. "You needed to be stopped you were turning out someone who I didn't recognize you were making Esther and mine life hard.

"Can we please not talk about Esther" jen asked. She didn't want to discuss Esther right now, she knew she did wrong by her and she felt awful. "I know I've done wrong by her Tilly and I know I've done and said something's that were really spiteful. Jen grabs Tilly hand, Tilly pull her hand away. Jen was kind of expect that reaction.

"Tilly, look at me?" Tilly was looking at anything than her right now. "Tilly, please look at me I am truly sorry for what I said to you and Esther and if I could rewind time back then, I would do so much differently and when I see Esther that's of she will allow me to see her I will apologies" jen said seriously.

"You got to understand that I was under so much pressure to keep our relationship hidden, it was never intention to hurt you what so ever. And believe me to see you in pain hurts me deeply. I love you Tilly always have even when i was horrible to you.

"Being in prison makes you think about things, gives you time to reflect on certain things mainly you all. I thought my career was most important thing in my life I had been building up this. You know that when I took you to the hospital and told you I had taken me couple of year to get this placement, I moved from Brighton, I left my friends, to be here this was my dream becoming an art teacher. It all I know"

"Until I met you" jen smiled "Tilly when I came here I scared/ nervous and moving in to O'Conner house as I knew Dianne sister she a friend of mines but I hadn't met them. So that was daunting. Then when arrived here I met this beautiful tall, slim woman who I couldn't keep my eyes off"

"Just had to play it cool, I had just came out of a 3 year relationship. I wasn't expecting to meet someone so quick. Then when you spoke to me and showed me around and I criticized your painting I thought I had blown it"

I knew I meet you again, I had to, it was my mission and the next I saw you and invited to the beach. That day was such a great day" Jen smiled.

"Yeah it was, happier times." Jen nods "we had picnic, had laugh, took picture and then we kissed on beach. I thought this moved has turned out great got nice place to stay, placement for teaching art, and met a great girl too.

"Then my whole world came crushing around me. When I found out you were a student, I knew I had to end it then and there, which i did but Tilly you're so addictive I had to you back in my life again. I was fighting the law, and how I truly felt. I just wished you couple years older than me and this wouldn't have been a problem."

Tilly nod. "Jen, I understand you were put in a difficult position, I really do. It's the way treated me one minute you wanted me, the next you didn't and before you say anything I get why, it's just you have to understand you were toying with my emotions."

"It was like you were calling out the shots and I felt like sometimes I was... your" Tilly begins to cry.

Jen moves closer to her and takes her hand again this time Tilly doesn't pull away. Jen rubs her thumb over Tilly hand. "aww Tilly please don't cry" jen a little sad seeing Tilly cry.

Tilly carries on with what she trying to say Jen. "I felt like sometimes I was... your dirty little secret.

"Tilly you were never dirty as for secret yes because of this position I was I was in duty of care. Tilly I loved you, If i could of held your hand out in public I would. I was so in love with I could shouted out from the room top I would. I still am in love with, probably always will be, no one will ever come close to what we had.

"You love me" Tilly was little bit taken back. "Even after everything, you losing your job and being arrested. "Course I do, the thought of you not being in my life kills me more than anything. I couldn't care less about going to prison, yes I am scared but to have you beside me, I will be ok".

Hearing all this from Jen. Makes Tilly's heart skip a beat. She had Jen really opening up to her and she witnessing the real jen. Not the one she couple day ago.

"Jen, I should really hate you. I am still really annoyed with you though but in my heart I have love for you. Wish I didn't but I do.

This make jen beam, she understood she was still annoyed she expected that but she was more shocked than anything that Tilly loved her still. Am I dreaming she thought?

"I am glad you still do" Jen smiled at Tilly and smiled back.

They both starred each other they looked down at their hand which were entwinged with one another. Then both looked at each other.

Tension was building up again their eyes still connected to one another. Their hands had separated with one another and were making their travel with one another bodies slowing making their way up their arm.

Jen had tears forming in her eyes. Starring at Tilly, she was losing focus of her a tear escaped down Jen's cheek, which raised her hand to wipe away. Then another tear fell after another.

Tilly grabbed her other hand and both tears away from each cheek. Tilly smiled at Jen rubbing her nose against jen. Jen smiled showing her teeth. "I can't believe your still here" Jen let out breathlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys, Sorry for the delay my laptop crashed. Which I had two chapters that I was going to upload before it crashed. So I had to start again. Not sure I am happy with the one but we shall see. Thanks for reading my story/comment, hope your still enjoying it. really apprieate all your feedback. SarahLW90

"Nor can I" smiled Tilly, By now Tilly had dropped her hands from Jen's faces. They both stared at each other lost each other, tension was building up again.

Both of them were nervous and both knew where this was leading too. Their urges were becoming to strong for to resist one another.

Tilly moved her face closer Jen, just inches away. Tilly could feel Jen hot breath on her skin. With such force Tilly pressed her lips hard on Jen. She forced Jen to lay down so Tilly was lying on top of her.

Jen and Tilly both parted their lip the kisses were quick and sloppy as the need to was much great.

They finally stopped kissing to catch their breath. They both had smile on their faces. Tilly laughed a she could see all of her lipstick had smudged over the lips. Tilly wiped some lipstick with her thumb.

Until Jen spoke "You can stop doing that and kiss me" Tilly laughed and didn't disagree, this time the kisses were much slower and full of love.

This time Jen made the move and started with a few small kisses gentle kisses. Then they moved over to lock lips. with Jen putting Tilly's lower lip between hers.

Jen automatically wrapped one leg around Tilly. They kissed for over 5 minutes none of them waiting to stop as both were relishing being so close.

Until Tilly stopped kissing and moved herself Jen which disappointed her. Tilly got up from the sofa. Jen was just about to ask where Tilly was going.

Until she saw her going through her bag. Jen sat up trying to see what Tilly was doing. Until Jen pulled out some wine.

"Shall we open this" Tilly said holding a bottle of sparkling wine. "Jen smiled "can do, not sure Ste has any wine glasses let me check.

"ok, while you check, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Whilst Tilly was in bathroom. Jen checked for any wine glasses but with no luck she couldn't find them.

Tilly had finished in the bathroom, she had a little nose around, she saw a bedroom door was open and went inside. There was nothing of Jen's belonging in this room but did have towel in the on the floor.

Tilly didn't notice that Jen had come in the room looking for her. "here" which caused to jump. "sorry, as I thought Ste doesn't have any wine glasses, so it's just ordinary glasses"

"That's fine" Tilly took the drink from Jen's hand. "Thanks you're welcome. "So do you like my bedroom then" Jen asked. "Yeah its nice and spacious better than your old room. Though not sure about the colour, not very you. "No, but it will do I am really thankful Ste for letting me stay here"

Tilly and Jen were standing in the bedroom just chatting. Jen really wanted to make her move was kind of sacred to make a move she didn't want to get rejected. She felt fragile enough, she felt very emotional with everything that has happened. Though being here Tilly tonight was easing her fears.

Tilly sipped her drink and then pulled them away from her moist lips and walked over the bedside cabinet a put her drink down. Jen eyes followed her never taking them off her.

"Sit down, on the bed" she demanded.

Jen did just that, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She watched as Tilly walked forward, closing the space between them. Jen was getting all excited she feel chest pounding she want to pull Tilly onto the bed right now, she had that naughty glint in her eyes. Which Tilly spotted straight away.

"Na huh, you will not be getting your way this time. I think you have been in control to long and need to be taught a lesson a lesson that I can only teach you" Tilly said stern look on her face.

This only turned Jen on more and more. God what is she doing to me, please please make love to me this was all going in Jen's head.

"I like your place," Tilly said, running a hand up Jen's thigh, going under her dress dark blue dress with white flower petal the same dress that Tilly saw her in when she was taken away.

"But I especially like the bedroom." She reached up with her right hand and slowly began unbuttoning Jen's dress from the back.

Jen reached out and placed her hand on Tilly's hip, massaging it slightly as they made eye contact. "I'm glad you do too."

When Tilly reached the last button, she pulled the dressed down which was not hanging over hips. Tilly demanded it to be taken off. which she did.

She ran her hand up Jen's toned abs, never breaking eye contact. "You're so hot and I want you" she whispered,grabbing one of her breasts over her bra. She squeezed it, causing Jen to moan as she tilted her head back.

Tilly pushed Jen back onto the bed so she was lying down and crawled up on top of her."Are you ready, cos I'm not going to stop until I say so. Tilly said sternly. Jen nodded. She was incredibly turned on. "I'm sorry I'm not sure I heard you.

"Please...Please...TILLLLLY. Jen moaned. I haven't done anything yet but I won't until I get an answer. "TIIILLLLY... I understand Jen hot area was throbbing she wanted Tilly touch so bad. This was torture to Jen this worse than prison.

Jen scooted back so her head was on the pillow and smiled up at Tilly as the girl moved her head down and began kissing her breast.

Tilly slowly removed Jen's bra, continuing to kiss her breasts, and tossed it aside. She flicked her tongue over her nipple, Jen's moaning turning her on. "You like that?" She sucked on her nipple. "How about this…." Still sucking on her nipple, she cupped her other breast and squeezed it, playing with her.

Jen continued to moan, running her hands through Tilly's soft hair. "Fuck. You're so good."

Tilly grinned, sitting up. and started to remove her own clothes so she was just in her underwear.

"I like your thong," she said, noticing that Jen also wore a black thong to match her plain black bra. She moved back up over Jen and leisurely slid her hand down in her thong over her clit.

"Oh shit," Jen said with a grunt, grabbing a handful of the sheets. "Language" smirked Tilly. "well if you stop doing that then I wouldnt swear"

"So you want me to stop" Tilly slowly pulling her hand away. Until Jen grabbed it "No don't stop, please? Tilly smiled and carried on her torture.

This girl was _amazing_.

Tilly eventually pulled her hand away from Jen's crotch and brought her own legs up, straddling Jen's waist. She pulled Jen up onto her elbows and immediately stuck her tongue in her mouth. She flicked it around, sucking on her lips, and began grinding her waist into Jen's. She slid her left hand down around to the small of Jen's back to hold her up and used the other to grasp her breast, bucking her hips forward hard.

Jen moaned, bucking her own hips up, moaning into Tilly's mouth.

Seconds later, unable to control herself any longer, Tilly stuck her left hand down into Jen's thong "You ready baby" Tilly whispered before Jen could answer she shoved two fingers up into her vagina.

Jen cried out in ecstasy, grunting. She grabbed Tilly's shoulders, tipping her head back as Tilly began to pump her fingers in and out of her, cumming all over Tilly's hand.

Tilly moved in closer, pushing her fingers in and out with one hand, placing her other hand on the headboard beside Jen's head to steady herself.

Jen couldn't take anymore she wanted to touch Tilly even though she said she would let Tilly make her move. She needed too.

Soon Jen's hand was in Tilly's thong, Tilly didn't say a word but gasp and it was too late Jen already had two finger inside the same thing to her.

They both pressed up against each other, moaning and groaning, their breasts rubbing up against each other.

After about a minute, Tilly pulled her hand out and pulled out Jen's hand. She got up on her knees and pulled off her thong. Jen got the message and pulled off her own thong as well before watching Jen settle down on top of her.

Tilly pulled one of Jen's legs up over her own and pulled her close so that their clits were touching. She enveloped Jen in a tongue-filled kiss, sucking and biting on her bottom lip while slowly pressing her waist forward. She pulled back an inch or two and then pressed her waist forward once more, pressing her breasts up against Jen's.

The sensation in her womanhood was overpowering, even more so than the sensation she got from kissing Tilly. She unhooked Tilly's bra and threw it on the floor before grabbing one of her breasts. She pulled her mouth away from Tilly's and began sucking on one of Tilly's nipples, grinding her hips into Tilly's. They both began moving together, their vagina's slapping together, Jen sucking and biting on Tilly's nipple. She moved on to her other breast before pushing Tilly down onto her elbows. Jen herself leaned back against the headboard, pressing her waist forward.

Tilly groaned, pushing back. They both rolled off each other.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

and held each other tightly. Both trying to catch their breath.

Jen rolled onto her side still breathing in heavily. "Wow...that... was fucking amazing ! Which made Tilly face Jen and smile. "wanna do it again" tilly had a cheecky look, which made Jen raise her eyebrow. "I mean another time?" jen laughed under her breath. What do you think? hmm. "Good" then she kissed Jen or forehead and hugged Jen.

"Tilly" hhmm. Do you still want to be with me after everything?" Tilly didint answer straight away. Jen tried to work out what she was thinking but she giving nothing for Jen to read. Jen had to wait for Tilly answer. "Yes, I still want to be with you. Which made Jen smile from ear to ear. Jen pulled Tilly in and kissed her slowley this was very long kiss but had a lot of meaning behind it.

Both still starring at each other. Using their hands to slowley make travels up one another's body. Jen had so much love this woman, she couldn't keep her eyes off her one second in case she blinked she might disappear. Jen's eyes were forming with tears so much so she lost focus of Tilly. "Hey, what's wrong" Tilly full of concern.

Jen pulled herself up from the bed and put her hands on her head. Jen was bawling her eyes out. She couldn't control she didn't know what was causing her to cry.

At this moment there wasn't really a reason to cry what she has got now she had all if had one thing that made her truly happy, yeah teaching made her happy but she wanted to share that with Tilly. And she was in bed with naked Tilly.

Tilly sat up and put her arm around Jen trying to comfort her "It's ok, ssh..." rubbing her arm with her hand trying sooth her. "Maybe if you tell me wrong you may feel better" Jen started to cry even louder. Her breathing was becoming heavy too.

"Oh come here Jen"Tilly pulled Jen down on the bed with her and held her tightly. Tilly running her hand through her hair trying to sooth her. "Sssh...calm down, whatever this is about we fight it together ok" Tilly lowered her hand onto Jen's naked back going back and forth, finally Jen had stopped crying but had worn herself out from all that crying she had done. She was asleep with her head resting on Tilly chest.

Seeing Jen so upset made Tilly feel bad, did she do something to upset? As Jen never told her what was wrong but in the defence she could actually speak.

Though Tilly was happy be here with Jen and the sex was great too. Tilly finally drifted off to sleep. Holding onto Jen tightly.

Jen had turned over in the night facing the opposite side to . Jen rolled over to Tilly and curled up close to Tilly like they were creating the famous Yoko and John Lennon rolling stone cover.

Morning came and Tilly woke up to an empty bed. At first she thought she had a good night sleep because Jen was back. Then she got annoyed with herself letting in Jen so easy thinking everything is all rosy between them, when there was still long way ahead.

"Jen came in the room wearing the same dress as yesterday. "Hey you" walking over to the bed. "Good night sleep" jen asked in happy tone. "sorry about last night crying. I really dont know what came over me... well I think it was all emotions building up you know like what happened with last night." Jen smiled as she remembered what took place last night, how Tilly was in control last, how much she aroused her last night. and loved every second of it.

Jen noticed something was not right with as she was daydreaming over yesterdays antic she didnt notice Tilly had got dressed as was getting to leave the bedroom.

Jen got up so quickly she almost ran stop Tilly. "What's the matter?" "Nothing" Tilly looking anywhere else but at Jen.

"I know something's up tell me, how am I supposed to help you, if you wont tell me" "Who says I want your help, don't assume that everything is fine between us because is not" Tilly said last sentence in a raised voice.

Jen was trying to work out what she might have said to Tilly. She couldn't think of anything she might have said. "I know that" "Do you really Jen" Yeah course, please tell me what have I done wrong?"

Tilly turned away from Jen. Jen automatically grabbed her arm. Which Tilly pulled away and Jen followed her. Tilly please don't go we were having such a good time, come on we can sort this. Jen and Tilly were standing in living area. Tilly picked up her bags which were beside the sofa, where she left it last night.

Tilly turns around and makes her way to the door. Jen is so confused to why she's doing this, she thought they were going to sort things out and find a way to be together without all lying and secrets.

Tilly begins to open the door and turns around to Jen "Look I think it's best we should leave it, we are obviously not meant to be together. "Yes, we are" Jen spat out. "How can we have a relationship with everyone talking about us, you do realize you have a court case soon and could go to prison. I don't think its going to look good for you if they find out we are still together and find out we slept together. Jen was getting scared was she about to lose Tilly again...


	9. Chapter 9

Jen couldn't let this happen again not when they made breakthrough last night. Everything was different she loved Tilly, she did before bt didn't relize how much she would sacrifice for her and would do it in heartbeat. Her heart was racing she had to stop her, make see sense.

She grabbed the door and shut it with such force and pushing Tilly hard against it. She didn't mean to be so forceful. She was just caught up in the moment.

It also took Tilly by surprise "Jen, what are you doing?"

"I won't let you do this Tilly"

I cant let you do this to us. I know I have been at fault most of the time. What happened last night I thought we understood where we were. I love yu donesnt that mean anything to you?

But if you really want to leave then go, but just know this however far you run from me, I will always come looking for you. I need you? and I know you need me.

All the while Jen is speaking, Tilly was trying to wriggle away from Jen's tight grip. Jen was a lot stronger than Tilly and easily hold in place.

"Please listen to me, I mean it every word I say to you. Fuck, what everyone else thinks. I love you not them. We will find a way to be together properly. I mean it". Jen was searching for tilly to give her something back.

"How do you know for sure Jen. That this will end up the same way as it has before" huh

I don't think I can take it... I want you to be happy."

"I also don't want to be blamed for the mess we created in past. Jen looking down at the ground and then looking at Jen.

" You know with the court case and you may go to..." Tilly was struggling to say the word. "prison. I am scared I may loose you. You may not want to be with anymore later on.

"Is this what's it's all about" Jen asked. Tilly nodded.

Tilly I am happy now! To have you standing here is well... amazing!

" Yes I am scared, I would lying if I told you I weren't just a little. But not having you now that will defiantly hurts me more"

Jen grabbed Tilly hands and put it on her chest. "Can you feel my heart racing that's becasue of you, it would be hurting, it would feel like all the oxygen would be taken out of the room."

"I know your scared, don't hide it from tell me. We are a team. okay?" Tilly nodded.

Beside you don't really want to leave do you? Jen said playfully

Because if you did then I wouldn't be able to do this will I?" Tilly saw that cheecky glint in her eye she knew what she was doing and it was working.

Jen grabbed Tilly hand off her chest and pinned her against the door again.

Jen began to trail kisses up & down Tilly's neck, she could taste a little bit of her perfume. That still lingered on her neck.

Tilly started to relax to the touch. So much so she closed her eyes and leant against the door more.

"mmm Jen" Jen smiled behind the kissing up her neck.

Jen leaned her body forward more whispering in Tilly ear. "I love you Tilly"

kissing her again...You turn me on all the time I am around you."

"All you have do is look at me with a cheeky grin and I'm yours."

Jen starts to nibble on Tilly neck. Tilly starts moan. Trying to move her hand to touch Jen but she hand pinned against the wall. "No you don't, I'm in charge this time" she winked.

She moved over to the other side and repeated the same action. Whispered in left ear " You feel amazing and I want you"...kissing her again..."You make me have dirty thoughts which all involve maybe I should practise some of these now. Tilly bit her lip Me too though, maybe twice. Tilly grinned.

Jen smiled her lover in the eye she had that cheeky glint in her eye.

She knew she calmed her down and they were ok again.

Tilly bit her lip and grabbed Jen and kissed her forcefully entering her tongue in Jen's mouth which she receipted.

Jen lifted Tilly up which Tilly screched and automatically wrapped her legs around her.

She took her room and shut the door with her foot and threw Tilly on the bed.

Tily leans back on the with her elbow and watchs Jen stand in front of her slowly underessing never taking her eyes off her. Jen grabs the back of the zip and unzips her dress, until the dress is open.

Tilly mouth is open and she can see that Jen never bothered putting her bra on this morning.

"wow, now that is a sight" Jen smiled and pulled the dress completely off , so she was just standing in her thong.

Jen made her way over to Tilly crawling on top of her seductively. This forces Tilly to lie down. Jen gives Tilly peck on the cheek and look at her. Tilly moves a piece of her hair that has fallen on her face. They smile and move their faces close to one another and can feel each other breath on there skin.

"I love and I love you too"

They close small gap between other and their mouth connected. The kisses were slow and soft, Jen used her tongue to force Tilly lips to part.

Tilly rolled Jen onto the bed. Still kissing for ages. The kisses slowly stopped and jen licked Tilly chin.

Jen reached up and started to tease Tilly rubbing up her thigh. This was making her crazy. She was also in her clothes.

Rolling Tilly over she slowly disppaered down her body. She began to kiss her way up her thigh. "mmmmm Jeeen" Tilly breathed out.

Tilly was having trouble to control her breathing and Jen had only just begun with the teasing.

Jen could see she was being a little bit cruel. "Undress me please"

"With pleasure, you don't have to ask me twice" winked Jen.

Jen done a quick job off of making Tilly naked.

Tilly was getting frustrated she wanted to feel Jen. The teasing was going on long enough for her.

"JJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN PLLLEEEEEEEEAAASEE... I can't take much more."

Jen slowing disappeared out of Tilly's eye line and reached her area when she wanted her the most.

Jen laid down on the bed and pulled each one off Tilly's legs wide open and then dipped her head fowrwad.

The sensation of Jen's hot, warm tongue licking and sucking made her entire body convulse.

Tilly wanted to close her legs, the pleasure was too much for her to handle, but Jen's hands kept a firm grip on her thigh.

"OH...MY...GOD...JEN...YOU ARE AMAZINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

AARHHHHH RIGHT THERE...I LOVE YOU...

Jen took it one step further. Without breaking eye contact with her she slipped her finger, then another into her.. Tilly started to grinned her body to Jen hand. She slowly brought her to boiling point.

Tilly stomach clenched and felt a rush of her climax, sending her spinning. Jen helped her with her release but kept going until she thought Tilly was satisfied.

Jen crawled back up to Tilly and kissed her on the forehead and rolled onto the other side of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours had past and Jen Tilly didn't move from the bedroom, they spent most of the time chatting and had a little nap.

Tilly looked over to the alarm clock next to Jen. "Oh!" Tilly moaned. "What wrong" frowned Jen.

"Have you seen the time, it's nearly 1pm, I was supposed to be home last night. My parents will wondering where I am.

"But aren't you glad you did?" stroking Tilly's arm. "I don't think you would have had as much fun there then here with me" smiled Jen.

"Oh, I don't know there are ways I could amuse myself" Jen raised her eyebrows. Both them laughed.

Tilly faced dropped and moaned. "I don't want to go" "then don't stay" Jen wrapped leg round Tilly and pulled her in closer.

"I can't, I am surprised they haven't called me or texted me asking where I am?" Tilly paused. "That point I should check my phone to see if they have, wait till they hear that you're out on bail you know they will try and stop me from seeing you.

Jen knew her parents wouldn't want her see their daughter as in their eyes she should have known better, which they are right. But she also knows they don't understand how much she loves their daughter and wouldn't let anything hurt her, even though she has been guilty in the past, but that was then and this was now.

"This is such a mess" Jen dropped her head onto Tilly shoulder & Tilly stroked her hair.

"I know, but it our mess, I can't help the way I feel for you. People will have to understand because I'm not letting go of you again"

Jen brought her head up so she could see Tilly's face. "Me too, I can't hide my feelings, I tried that and look how that's turned out. I just wish people could understand, I get why people look in disgust because I am teacher. You hear these stories about teacher using their student telling them they them but are using them for sex. I am not using you. I love you. I see a future with you. I want us to be a normal couple, go on holiday, go to concerts, art galleries, cinema, anywhere as long as I am with you.

Tilly stroked Jen's face "aaawwww you are going soft, but I like it and all those things sound amazing. Tilly gave Jen a quick kiss. I can't wait till we go all those thing and many more.

"right I got to go" Tilly pulls herself away from Jen.

Jen pull Tilly back onto bed. "Ouch Jen! Laughing at Jen. "What are you doing I need to go home now to my parents now"

I don't want you to go" Jen sulked. "Cant you stay another hour or at least half an hour pleasseee? Jen trying to change her mind.

Tilly was trying to stay in control, she knew if she gave in to Jen shouldn't leave here at all.

"Babe, you know I want too, I really have to go"

"Ok, I understand, its just because I will miss you. I want to spend all my time with you because who knows I might end up in prison.

Tilly climbed back on the bed and sat opposite Jen. "Please don't think like that. I don't want you getting upset." Tilly held Jen's face "I will be back ok, just don't know when that all but I will see that is a promise. Even if I have to sneak out. Okay?" Tilly searching Jen's face to get a response. She didn't have to wait to long.

Jen nodded. "Good Girl" kissing Jen again this time the kiss was longer neither of them wanted to part until a reluctant Tilly pulled away.

Tilly put her underwear on and picked up clothes and went to the bathroom to tidy herself up. Shutting Jen's door. She made her way to the hallway and bumped into Ste who called out from the living room.

"Oh your still here then" Ste walking up to her. Actually I was just about to go home" "well you might want to put some clothes on before you go. It might be warm out but I think you might get a lot of attention looking like that" Ste joked.

Tilly was becoming red faced. "Yeah I think your right, I'm just gonna go in here" pointing to the bathroom.

Tilly had finished getting ready and Jen was sitting in the living room with a coffee.

Tilly made her way into the living room hoping to avoid Ste, who saw in her underwear earlier. "Where's Ste?" He left about 5 minutes ago why?" No reason, anyway, Im off, I'll text you later ok" Kissing Jen goodbye.

"Yeah ok, please do let me what's going on.

On her way home. Jen had texted her. **_I am glad we made up. Want 2 do it again sometime? Xxxx_**

Tilly smiled and texted her back. **_Absolutely. Call you later. xxxx _**

Tilly made it to her house, she took a deep breath. She knew what was coming with her parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Tilly opened the front door. "Hello? Mum? Dad?" Tilly called out searching if her parents are home. Shit, she thought what happens if they had gone out looking for her? Her parents knew that she still loved Jen what happens if they reported her to the police, there would be no hope for Jen.

She decided to wait for parents to come in, so she made herself a drink, afterwards she put on the stereo, something caught her eye answerphone was flashing.

There was 1 message left, she listened to it which said_. Tilly love, your father and I stranded at work, there has been a major crash here, your father and I think its best we stay at a hotel tonight, as if we wait in traffic, who know what time we would get home. Hope you're okay? Give me call or text to let me know you're okay? See you tomorrow hopefully. _

Phew Tilly thought, she was glad she didn't have to explain that one though they were going to find out soon because Jen and she were serious this time. Her parents would have to accept it or would end up losing her but she knew it really wouldn't come down to that. Once she convinced them her and Jen were serious, they would accept slowly.

Tilly decided to text her mum, as she had asked her to text. _Hi mum, sorry for not texting you last night. I went to sleep, haven't been sleeping well recently. Only just woken not long ago. Yes I'm ok. Hope your trip home is better this time around. See you later xx_

Her mum texted her back quite quickly. _That's ok, Tilly are you sure you are ok? When I get home. We will have a chat ok? Xx_

A chat? Great, I'm going to love that, she wanted to find a way to sneak out again, but there was no chance that happening later. Tilly sulked a bit.

Tilly decided to call Jen. Hello Stranger…. Hello you! So what's up?

Nothing up, I just thought I'd give you a call.

Missing me are we?

Mmm a little bit.

Aawww well I'm missing you too. How was your parents when you arrived home?

Actually they weren't here, didn't come home last night.

What you're kidding?

Nope, my mum left a message saying there was big accident on the way home and decided to stay at hotel than sit in traffic as they didn't know when they would be home. So they we will back tonight and my mother want to have a chat. Which will be fun.

Oh, well good luck with that. So you could have stayed in bed with me instead off rushing home.

Well I didn't know what happened. Besides if did come home last night they might not have gone into work today, so I could of still been in trouble.

I wish you was here now so we just cuddle on the sofa and a film with me.

Mmmm I like that idea. Though I don't think your house is a great idea, why not there out?

Yeah but that means me having to go outside, plus your street would be on neighbourhood watch.

Ooohh! Why don't you come back here?

I don't want go back out, I'm trying to keep a low profile as well. I know if I stepped outside I would bump into someone I know. I'm sure I would bump into Esther as I have to walk past the dog. Which I haven't spoken to her or the others since you were taken away and I don't want all the questions.

Fine! Tilly laughs under her breath.

Are you sulking?

A bit, because I miss you and you won't come over….

I'd love to but you know why

Yeah ok Jen said harshly, not meaning to.

Tilly smiled. Fine I'll cover over give me an hour, I won't be staying long though. You got it?

Yeees, that will have to do for now but I can be quite persuasive you know?

Mmmm I know but I need to here before my parent which will be round 8. So no funny business.

Ok but I can't promise anything. I'm going to go now and get ready or I will end up not coming at all.

Well get off the phone then. Jen laughs. See you later

Yep see you then I love you.

Jen beams I love you too.

Tilly takes a shower a shower before she see Jen. As Jen is waiting for Tilly to come she starts to potter around the flat she decides to clear up the flat a bit and it had become a bit messy. Whilst tidy up she hears the doorbell go. She assumes its Tilly who had rushed to come and see her she quickly makes over to door. The doorbell keep ringing.

"Alright, Alright" "Someone a little persistent are they?" as she opens the door. Jen's taken back who it is.

"Liam" Liam was standing there with a box of her stuff. Jen is standing there just looking at him. "are you going to help me here?" Jen helps her brother with her stuff. "Who were you expecting" as he walks into the flat. "No one why you ask" "it look like your expecting someone" Liam studies her face he always knew when she was lairing as she had a very expressive face. "Liam who would come here to see me, I'm not very popular at the moment."

"Who faults that is it? "Oh thanks" "sorry Jen I didn't mean it like that. Its ok, I've heard worse anyway. So how it been here? Liam said moving boxes. "It's been great, Ste been wonderful, first person that hasn't judged me, and really doesn't care what people think. We get on great, I'm surprised, and we never met properly before,

That's good, well that all you're stiff from Dianne's. How was she? She fine, she asked about you.

Really, after I spoke to her? She was asking about how you were? Had you got place to stay?

Does she know I'm here? "Well yeah…..so are you going to put the kettle on and make me a tea as I brought your stuff over?

Yeah sure," Whilst Jen is making tea, she remembers Tilly, and she pulls out her phone and texts her.

Tilly opened the front door. "Hello? Mum? Dad?" Tilly called out searching if her parents are home. Shit, she thought what happens if they had gone out looking for her? Her parents knew that she still loved Jen what happens if they reported her to the police, there would be no hope for Jen.

She decided to wait for parents to come in, so she made herself a drink, afterwards she put on the stereo, something caught her eye answerphone was flashing.

There was 1 message left, she listened to it which said_. Tilly love, your father and I stranded at work, there has been a major crash here, your father and I think its best we stay at a hotel tonight, as if we wait in traffic, who know what time we would get home. Hope you're okay? Give me call or text to let me know you're okay? See you tomorrow hopefully. _

Phew Tilly thought, she was glad she didn't have to explain that one though they were going to find out soon because Jen and she were serious this time. Her parents would have to accept it or would end up losing her but she knew it really wouldn't come down to that. Once she convinced them her and Jen were serious, they would accept slowly.

Tilly decided to text her mum, as she had asked her to text. _Hi mum, sorry for not texting you last night. I went to sleep, haven't been sleeping well recently. Only just woken not long ago. Yes I'm ok. Hope your trip home is better this time around. See you later xx_

Her mum texted her back quite quickly. _That's ok, Tilly are you sure you are ok? When I get home. We will have a chat ok? Xx_

A chat? Great, I'm going to love that, she wanted to find a way to sneak out again, but there was no chance that happening later. Tilly sulked a bit.

Tilly decided to call Jen. Hello Stranger…. Hello you! So what's up?

Nothing up, I just thought I'd give you a call.

Missing me are we?

Mmm a little bit.

Aawww well I'm missing you too. How was your parents when you arrived home?

Actually they weren't here, didn't come home last night.

What you're kidding?

Nope, my mum left a message saying there was big accident on the way home and decided to stay at hotel than sit in traffic as they didn't know when they would be home. So they we will back tonight and my mother want to have a chat. Which will be fun.

Oh, well good luck with that. So you could have stayed in bed with me instead off rushing home.

Well I didn't know what happened. Besides if did come home last night they might not have gone into work today, so I could of still been in trouble.

I wish you was here now so we just cuddle on the sofa and a film with me.

Mmmm I like that idea. Though I don't think your house is a great idea, why not there out?

Yeah but that means me having to go outside, plus your street would be on neighbourhood watch.

Ooohh! Why don't you come back here?

I don't want go back out, I'm trying to keep a low profile as well. I know if I stepped outside I would bump into someone I know. I'm sure I would bump into Esther as I have to walk past the dog. Which I haven't spoken to her or the others since you were taken away and I don't want all the questions.

Fine! Tilly laughs under her breath.

Are you sulking?

A bit, because I miss you and you won't come over….

I'd love to but you know why

Yeah ok Jen said harshly, not meaning to.

Tilly smiled. Fine I'll cover over give me an hour, I won't be staying long though. You got it?

Yeees, that will have to do for now but I can be quite persuasive you know?

Mmmm I know but I need to here before my parent which will be round 8. So no funny business.

Ok but I can't promise anything. I'm going to go now and get ready or I will end up not coming at all.

Well get off the phone then. Jen laughs. See you later

Yep see you then I love you.

Jen beams I love you too.

Tilly takes a shower a shower before she see Jen. As Jen is waiting for Tilly to come she starts to potter around the flat she decides to clear up the flat a bit and it had become a bit messy. Whilst tidy up she hears the doorbell go. She assumes its Tilly who had rushed to come and see her she quickly makes over to door. The doorbell keep ringing.

"Alright, Alright" "Someone a little persistent are they?" as she opens the door. Jen's taken back who it is.

"Liam" Liam was standing there with a box of her stuff. Jen is standing there just looking at him. "are you going to help me here?" Jen helps her brother with her stuff. "Who were you expecting" as he walks into the flat. "No one why you ask" "it look like your expecting someone" Liam studies her face he always knew when she was lairing as she had a very expressive face. "Liam who would come here to see me, I'm not very popular at the moment."

"Who faults that is it? "Oh thanks" "sorry Jen I didn't mean it like that. Its ok, I've heard worse anyway. So how it been here? Liam said moving boxes. "It's been great, Ste been wonderful, first person that hasn't judged me, and really doesn't care what people think. We get on great, I'm surprised, and we never met properly before,

That's good, well that all you're stiff from Dianne's. How was she? She fine, she asked about you.

Really, after I spoke to her? She was asking about how you were? Had you got place to stay?

Does she know I'm here? "Well yeah…..so are you going to put the kettle on and make me a tea as I brought your stuff over?

Yeah sure," Whilst Jen is making tea, she remembers Tilly, and she pulls out her phone and texts her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Liam, has turned up with my stuff, means clean clothes __J __so he will be here for a bit. Sorry babe. Will text you when he's gone. Hopefully he won't stay long, so we can see one another. Xxxxxxx_

_She got a reply straight away_

_L __Get rid of him, I am excited to see you now. I'm not sure I can wait that long. __L __Hopefully I will see you soon. Love you xxxxxx_

_I will try xxxxxx_

Jen brings in Liam tea and her own and sits on the sofa, "so how it been living there, any awkwardness?

"No, not really to be honest, Sinead makes the odd comment here and there but that mainly because she hasn't been in contact with her lately as she has been avoiding everyone.

Can't say I blame her. "Liam! Sinead is alright, in small doses but she one of her mates so you can understand she is worried about her. I hope she is ok? Jen said.

"I know you care about her but I think you need to let go off here, you are never going to be together with everything that has happened, she won't want to you.

You don't that.

You will never have a normal relationship?

"You don't know that. Maybe not here but elsewhere we could."

"Jen, if you want my advice you would leave it."

"Well I don't" said annoyed at him.

"Have you seen here?" Liam asked hoping she hadn't.

Jen thought about it should she tell him that she spent the night here. She thought he would have a go and she knew that he would be saying you're making a big mistake. Though she knew he was eventually going to know soon. "No I haven't been needed to sort my head out first.

"I love her Liam and nobody will me from seeing her. I'm fed up with lairing, how I feel about her. I never felt this way from ex-girlfriend.

"She's different from the rest. I can't put my finger on what it is but I don't care about going to prison or teaching career even though that out the window. As long as I have her waiting for me. I just can't believe how long it has taken me to realize."

Liam can see that he is fighting a losing battle, he knew that Jens attitude had changed as she was so career driven. But she never talked about past girlfriends the way she speaks about Tilly. Firstly they wouldn't come before her career and with Tilly she was risking everything.

He thought she may show some anger towards Tilly, with her career but there was no bitterness what so ever. Jen was big girl and could make her own decisions. Even if he didn't agree with her choices.

They spent the next half an hour talking. "Well I'm gonna go now, as I need to start looking for another job.

I thought you had the job in London.

Yeah, I do but I am needed round here now

You don't have to stay here for me?

Jen, I'm not being funny but not a lot people are best friends with you are they?

Well I don't care about them small narrow minded people that don't understand. Put them in my position and let them see how they would cope

Saying that to people won't help your case.

So I am staying for now but if I can't I may head back up there and I was thinking maybe depending on your court case and hopefully the verdict will be good news. Then maybe you should come with me?

What

Look it's a long way ahead yet but think it over, a fresh start and that

I wouldn't go, Tilly?

Seriously Jen, even if you stayed do you think people would be as accepting and Tilly might not want you back. Who would give a job round here?

Liam gets up and makes his way to the door.

Think it over, okay.

Ok, but my answer still no.

Liam leaves the flat and Jen checks the time on her phone its was 5pm. So she texts Tilly.

_Liam has gone. You can come over now. __J __Xxxx_

Tilly is pondering round the house she was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine, gets impatient to see Jen. Finally her phone beeps, a message from Jen. She quickly replies.

At last I thought I was going to see you. I'm on my way. Xxxxxx

Tilly rushes over to see Jen. She knew that when got over to her's time would pass by very quickly and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Tilly knocks on the door. Jen knows its Tilly she open the door. She sees Tilly standing there out breath she must have run over to see her.


	13. Chapter 13

Tilly lunges herself at Jen. Which forces Jen to fall back all little. It didn't take Tilly long to find Jen's lips. The kiss what fast and slopping, then need to kiss Jen was far to great, it was like she hadn't seen her.

Jen pulled herself away from her lips. "Hey! Why have you stopped?"

"Let's slow it down ok" Tilly nodded. Jen shut the door and started kiss Tilly's soft plump lips, slowly beginning to open her mouth when they kissed. Both were relaxed as she squeezed Tilly's hips gently, sliding her tongue into Tilly's mouth.

Jen started to unbutton Tilly blouse, until Tilly grabbed her hand. "I don't think you should be doing that do you?

Jen looked up "and why not this is why you came over"

"eeerr no, I came here to see you, plus I want to but we don't have time"

"we can be quick" Jen beginning to unbutton Tilly's blouse again.

"Jen stop!" pulling Jen's hand away again"

"Come on let watch a film and cuddle, for now"

"Ok" Jen sulked.

Tilly laughed. You really are bad at not getting your own way.

Tilly moved away from Jen and took her hand to come and sit with her and cuddle.

Jen picked up the remote and flicked through the channels to find something on tv. They weren't really fussed what they watched. They were just content of being in one Another's Company.

Tilly was sat on the sofa and put her arms out for Jen to join her. Jen laid in Tilly arms that were protectively wrapped around her.

Tilly and Jen were watching the TV until Jen slightly moved so face Tilly. Who had her arms wrapped around her still?

"This is nice" Stroking Tilly's arm. "You know doing the simplest things like this. Without hiding it. This is all I wanted to able to do"

Tilly nodded. "I know but now we can soon enough. I love you" smiled Jen.

"I love you too" Tilly moved her head closer to Jen as their lips met one another.

Until the door opened it was Ste "You too still at it?" Ste joked carry some bags that looked like he had been to the shops?

Tilly stopped the kiss and looked slightly embarrassed as he had seen her earlier on in just her underwear. He must know what they were up to and did he hear them earlier. Tilly started to blush.

" I've just been to the shops. Jen im not sure if you like anything the stuff I bought"

No, its ok, im not really fussy, let me give you a hand" Jen gets up and help Tilly with the shopping.

"So you staying for dinner, though about having a pizza" Ste asked Tilly.

"No, im not staying long, I have to go soon."

"You don't have to go right now do you" Jen asked.

"Well I should do" Tilly pulling out her phone.

Jen made her way over to Tilly. "Its still early, come on just for 5 minutes.

"No I best not" Tilly getting up and making her way to the front door.

Jen follows "ok" a little sad that she was leaving.

"I'll text you later cya. Jen leans forward but Tilly moves her face and leaves.

Jen turns around and walks into the kitchen. "Is she ok" Ste asked. "Yeah, I think so?" replied Jen.

"It wasn't because I turned up here. I was only messing"

"No I don't think it was that, she did need to be home early so I think it was that"


	14. Chapter 14

Tilly was home her parents had not long ago arrived. Tilly and her mum was making dinner. While her dad was upstairs.

"So what have you been up to do today? Helen asked.

No much really" shrugging her shoulder.

"Look I know you're still upset but you need to move on from this darling"

"Mum, I don't want to move on from this. I love her and she loves me"

"How do you know that?

"Well I've seen her"

Her mum was shocked, she didn't know that Jen was on bail. She was so wrapped up in her work just like Jen. Though Jen was just starting out.

"You seen her I ….

Tilly interrupted her mother. She's out on bail and we have talked things over despite everything that has happened. We still care about each other and I'm not letting go off her and like I said mum nothing you or dad will say will stop me.

"Tilly! Why can't you get this into your head? She is wrong on so many levels. She took advantage of you.

No she didn't we are in this together."

Ok later when father is away we can speak about this properly and you can try and make me understand?

"really, mum I want you on my side not against me"

Let speak later, we just want what's best for you."

I get that but Jen is included in that"

Tilly just needed to convince her mum why she fell in love with what was so special between the two of them.

Dinner was ready. Her parents and Tilly were sat at the table eating dinner.. "So how was your day Tilly" Tilly looked at her mother. "fine dad, yours?"

It was hectic, glad to be home"

Helen decided to tell Kevin that their daughter had seen Jen. "Jen's out of prison"

Really, they need to lock her up and throw away the key"

Dad, don't say that"

Tilly you need to get over her" I won't we love each other, Tilly don't start that again, you will find someone else who will love you and treat you right. Jen did dad, yes she didn't always at times but she was in a difficult position and really we were both at fault."

Tilly got up and went to her room.

Kevin & Helen were still sat at the table. "Kevin I don't think this will stop her seeing her" Yes but we can stop this" Yes, we can but for how long until she resents us" I mean we already got one daughter that has flown the nest and how long will Tilly be here before she leave"

She will be 18 this year meaning she can leave home." Even though I don't like the idea I think we are going to have to get used to the idea of Jen sticking around. I don't want to loose her Kevin"

Nor do I but I just cant accept this Jen. How could she carry on with this so called relasionship when she knew she was a student.

"love Kevin. You know how when we were first courting and our parents didn't want us seeing each other.

That was different we were not a teacher or student.

Yes but are a couple of years older than me. So I can kind of see where Tilly is coming from.

Remember how we were so in love and that didn't stop us seeing eac other even and if our parents didn't like it.

Later on her parents called Tilly downstairs and asked her to explain how she fell in love with Jen. Help them understand why. Tilly sat there for over hour explaining everything after all she needed to be honest with them.

Jen on other hand was beaming until she was brought back to reality. "Oi will you stop that" ste asked. "stop what" "you know excaltly what" I cant help it, I cant still get over the fact she still wants me, after everything.

"I'm really happy that it is all working out for you at least for some of us"

Aww sorry, you never know what might happen, I don't think Brendan will be out anytime soon"

"You have your court case…. "next week" jen interrupted. The panic started to rush over her the thought that she may not be around next week and could be spending her time behind bars scared her a little but more to the fact Tilly she wouldn't be able to see Tilly when she wanted to do. To hold her to kiss.

"well, I plan to spend as much time as possible with Tilly. I need her, I don't want to think about not being around her that scares me more than anything"

"I understand, sorry for bringing it up. Didn't want to make you upset. It's okay honest.

"right im off to bed, I knackered" Jen making her way to the bedroom.

"I bet you are" ste winked.

Shut up" Jen moaned.

Tilly and Jen spent the next couple of days seeing each other. At ste place. Tilly parents knew where their daughter was though they didn't agree with it there strong level headed lady and once she set her mind on something there was no stopping her. Tilly had sat down her parents and explained to them why she was with Jen and why they couldn't stop themselves. Though they did want to meet her.

It was the weekend and Tilly was over at Jen's. They were mucking about in the bedroom both giggling like silly schoolgirls.

Stop it! Jen laughs pulling Tilly's hand away from her "Stop it! TILLY! Laughing again. "You know I'm ticklish" laughing again as Tilly was tickling her again.

Jen found the strength to hold Tilly's hands and roll her onto the bed so she was lying onto of her. "You're a bad girl"

"Yes I am but I don't suppose you like good girls. Smirking at Jen. Jen half smiles "Nope" kissing Jen on the lips.

Jen sits up on Tilly and begins to get off her. Until Tilly holds her by hips and keeps her in the same position.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn, you know you said many times that you love me. Do you think would come with me to meet my parents? Tilly asked sweetly

Jen groaned. "Do I have to? Tilly I'm not sure I can do that you know them telling how wrong this is? Making feel worse than I already do.

"They won't I told, you I spoke to them how I feel about you and they know that if they push they could end up losing me. There only I left now with my sister living in Australia. Who they hardly see.

"Please Jen. We won't stay long I promise."

Jen looked at her she really didn't want to go but looking at Tilly face she couldn't say no fine I'll go but not now later. As we have some unfinished business and you need to be punished for such a naughty girl.

Which both of them giggled. Their lips touched gently, each tasting the other, then sliding back and forth, tongues sipping at each other's mouths. It became more and more passionate, with Tilly gasping for air as Jen slid her tongue into her mouth boldly, twining with Tilly's own tongue.

The passion stopped when Tilly's phone started ringing. Tilly picked it up "leave it" Jen said in-between kissing her neck.

"It's Esther, I have to answer I've been avoiding there calls for ages now. "Call them back later" kissing her again.

"Hello…Hey Tilly…..Just ringing you to see if you're ok… yeah I'm ok…you sure ….yeah I'm sure tilly said feeling hot from Jen's touch. Covering the phone will you stop that whispered Tilly?

Jen shakes her head and return to what she doing. I heard Jen's out on bail… Tilly trying to control her breathing …..Tilly groaned…..are you ok….. Yeah I'm fine you know just still trying get my head around things. Yeah I understand I'm here if you want to talk…thanks…..

Jen had disappeared under the duvet…. Tilly didn't see this as she was trying to keep control whilst on the phone to Esther.

Jen thought it would funny if she started to tease her most sensitive area. She knew she was being mean but she wanted her attention and she knew this defiantly would.

We all been worried about you Tilly… do you fancy meeting up at coffee shop for a catch up and we won't mention Jen.

Whilst Esther was talking Tilly lets out load moan. "OH MY GOD…. Tilly bucked from Jen's touch.

Under the duvet Jen Tilly teased Jen beauty spot with her tongue and did again and again.

What up? Esther asked concerned.

Water is leaking from the bathroom. She knew this was stupid answer to give but it was the best she could come up.

Okay I best let you go. Give text when we can meet up.

Yeah ok bye. She quickly ended the call.

Tilly lifted the duvet up and saw Jen in-between her legs.

Come here you. Jen crawls up from the duvet. "You call me a naughty girl"

When you are the doing that to me on the phone" Jen laughs.

It's not funny. It is a bit. I wanted your attention. Well you got it good. Jen kissed Tilly.

"But now it's my turn to teach you a lesson.

Mmm I'm liking the sound of that.

Tilly and Jen spent the rest of the afternoon making love. Until Jen would meet Tilly's parents.


	15. Chapter 15

The time had come for Jen to meet Tilly's parents. They were waiting outside. Jen was becoming nervous, her palms were sweaty. Her chest felt tight, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Jen was brought back to reality when she felt hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's going to be ok." Reassuring Jen. Jen looked at her "I hope so" nervously answered.

Tilly took Jen's hand and unlocked the door. Tilly turns to Jen. "You ready?" "No, let's get on with it."

As they made there in the house her mother was in the kitchen. Her father was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. Both parents starred at Jen. There was this awkward tension in the room and Tilly could see that so she decided to do the talking.

"Mum? Dad? This is Jen." Tilly said taking Jen hand to sit down with her. Helen made her way over to the living room. Nice, to meet to you, under the circumstances.

"Nice to meet you." Jen said. "Dinner will be ready soon, so I hope you are hungry, then maybe afterwards we could have a chat?"

"Ok" Jen said a little panicky in her voice. Jen was lost in her thoughts again. What am I going to say? How can I make them see how much I love their daughter? I bet they think I am pedo?

All of them sat down for their meal. Tilly noticed Jen was eating she was playing her hand under the table. She knew she was nervous. Tilly grabbed her hand in reassurance.

So Jen what made you think it was ok to start dating a student? Kevin piped up.

"DAD"!Tilly moaned.

"Tilly I was talking to Jen not you"

I never thought it was ok to start dating a student. I didn't plan this" all the while Jen is speaking Tilly still held onto her hand.

Mr Evens, I know you don't agree with this….. Finally someone is talking sense. But I truly love your daughter. This is not like how you hear stories teachers taking advantage of their students. I would never take advantage of her and you must give Tilly more credit she knows what she wants.

When I first met her, I never knew she was a student at college, she led me to believe she was at uni like me. When I found out she was a student where I was teaching. I ended.

"obviously didn't do a good job" kevin spat back.

"Kevin, carry on Jen" Helen smiled.

"Your daughter was hard to leave. I was falling in love with her. I told myself how wrong it was and tried to stay a far away as possible but I found myself needing to see her we both did" Tilly nodded.

"I thought if we tried to be friends then the pain I felt not seeing her would slip away."

In the end it wasn't what we both wanted but it would have to do. Well and that's how we end up here. We could help this mum, dad?

Girls, I can't say I'm over the moon about this whatsever but I know you Tilly you are stubborn and will fight to get what you want. So Jen I do know that must have been difficult. I still don't agree with this ….."

Jen looked down she knew it would turn out this way, she kind of hoped that maybe she could see her point of view but no that didn't seem how it was going to be tonight.

"I know that I'm going to have to accept it because I know my daughter is serious about you and I don't want to loose her. But I need to time to adjust to it. Jen, show me that you are good person and will take care of my daughter

"Mrs Evens I never want to become in-between your relationship. You needn't worry I can assure you I will take care of your daughter. "

"Dad, you have been quiet" he looked at his wife. Then at his daughter he could see in her eye pleading with him to accept her relationship.

"I'm just trying to take everything in. I'm not happy with the situation and don't think anyone can. Tilly I'm worried this affect you going to uni. And Jen what about your court date you could be facing prison, how can you start your relationship again when you could be behind bars

"Dad, I will wait for her, no question why because I am in a relationship with Jen. I don't see how that effect it."

I'm sorry Jen but you could facing years behind bars, you really would wait for each other" both the girls nodded

"If you had forgotten you were kicked out Hollyoaks sixth form and we had to move to another college. How will that look. I'm just not liking this new side to you. I want old Tilly back.

Well, dad she's growing up. Dad you know I work very hard on my studies that hasn't changed. I want to go to uni and I will. That shouldn't affect my background. If anything being with Jen has made me want to look at university outside of the UK. To find out what best suits my needs."

"Tilly, Jen? …I just need time to get used to the idea. I get you care about one of other. I know I can't stop you from seeing other. I just can't accept it. Yet. I need time.

After their talk Jen helped her mum clearing up. Tilly was sat with her dad. "Thank you for listening to us. I know it's hard for you and mum hearing this. I would like your acceptance, because she and I won't be going away from each. This time it's for real.

"I get it Tilly, like I said I need time." Tilly understood. "Right I'm off to bed, got to be up early."

"Dad, it's a Sunday" questioned Tilly.

Yes, I know that but me and your mother have something planned.

"Well I best be off then. Thank you for inviting and listening to what I had to say I appreciate it." Jen said.

"Thanks for coming, take care" "you too"

Tilly gets up from the sofa and hugs Jen and whispers in her ear. Thank you for doing this. I love you. Jen smiled and squeezed Tilly tighter. "I will see you later right" Jen asked. "You bet."

Jen and Tilly didn't want to let go of each other. Tilly parents were staring at them. Helen knew nothing that she could say would tear them apart.

"Tilly why don't you stay with Jen tonight. We will be leaving in the morning and you will probably will going over there, so if want go over there now. As long as you text me, to let me you got there safe.

"If you are sure" Tilly said.

"Go"

Tilly and Jen say their goodbyes and leave. Kevin looks at his wife astonished that she just let their daughter go. "Don't look at me like, that you know she wanted to go with her" I know, I could see"

Tilly and Jen got in the car and made their way home to Jen's. Tilly was sat at the end of the bed watching Jen in the mirror taking her jewellery off. Jen smiled at Tilly who she could see was watching her.

Tilly made her way over to her and put her arms around her neck. "Thank you for today, I know that must have been difficult." Kissing Jen's cheek.

Jen turned around in Tilly arms. "Actually I wasn't that bad to be honest. I just hope your dad will accept us. Glad we have your mum on side.

"Me too"

"Shall we go to bed" ….."mmmm, I like you're thinking"

"I meant bed to sleep"

"Oh, okay"

Jen started to undress Tilly. "erh, what do you think I'm doing in have no pyjamas on me"

Good job, I like you naked isn't it"

Tilly started to undress Tilly too. Until she was in her underwear. Until she went to her draw and pull over some pyjamas.

"you're not going to wear them are you? Look like it doesn't it.

What about me. Are you not going to lend me some?

No, your fine as you are.

I might get cold.

Well, I'm here to warm you up.

Mmm" Tilly walks over to Jen and pulls her pyjamas from her hands. "Hey!"

"if I'm not gonna wear any, then nor are you" Tilly smirked.

Jen could help admire Tilly standing in front of her naked.

"Fine"

Tilly unclipped Jen bra and let it fall to the floor. "That's better" massaging Jen's breast.

Jen closed her eyes, enjoying the touch.

C'mon let's get into bed. Tilly pulled the duvet aside and jumped into bed first followed by Jen. Both lying on their sides. Slowly kissing one another. Pulling away.

"I love you Jen"

"And I love you more"

Tilly led on her back and opened her arm for Jen to lie in them. Which she didn't with her resting on Tilly chest. Tilly reached to turn the lamp off. "Night" both said in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you all for lovely comments. Glad your all enjoying the story have so many ideas just not sure where to take them. So there might be a lack of updates. Sorry. Anyway enjoy. This might be boring chap soz x_

It was Sunday morning and Jen and Tilly were up eating their breakfast.

"So what have got planned today?" Tilly eating her cereal.

"Erm… probably stay here. What about you?"

"Jen, have you left this flat at all?"

"Yesterday I left the flat, if you remember" eating another piece of her toast.

"Apart from that" questioned Tilly

"No"

"Jen you can't hide away in here forever you know."

"I do know that I will have leave the flat Thursday for the hearing"

"Why don't we go out today?"

"Why don't we stay in instead" touching Tilly hand.

"No, I want to go out with you."

"Tilly, if want to then you can but I can't but ….if you stay in with me I'll make it worth your while" Jen stroking Tilly hand and with naughty glint in her eye.

"oh c'mon, it will you do you some good, instead if being copped up in this flat. I know the reason why you don't want to outside, is because people will see us and being gossiping.

Tilly got up from her seat and moved closer to Jen kneeling beside her. "I know your scared, me too, but like you said to me we are a team, we can do anything as long as we stay strong. If people talk let them. No one can hurt us as the hurt I would feel not being with you."

All the while Tilly is speaking, she can't believe how grown up she is being sometime she felt that she was the younger one in their relationship, though Tilly did rely on Jen to sort everything out but this Tilly was sorting out Jen.

"Ok, but not for long"

"ok why don't we go for a walk and then grab something from the deli?"

"Your on"

Jen stroking Tilly arm up and down. "Thank you" smiled Jen.

"For what" a puzzled Tilly.

"Making me face the world, I'm so glad that I have, I really don't deserve you, the way I treated you ….. Tilly kissed Jen quickly, placing her hands on Jen's face. Parting her lip pushing her tongue into Jen mouth, which reciprocated

They both stopped to breath. Both panting slightly "I love you" whispered Tilly. Rubbing her nose with Jen's.

Pulling herself up and Jen. "C'mon lets go" slapping Jen backside as she walking away from Tilly.

They had finally left the flat with a reluctant Jen wanting to leave. They walked side by side in the park. Tilly grabbed Jen's hand. Until Tilly pulled away.

"What you doing, people might see"

"I don't care & nor should you. If I want to hold my girlfriends hand then I will" Tilly grabbed her hand again and Jen pulled away.

"JEN!" Tilly held her hand out which Jen took. "Fine but people will stare" "let them" Tilly said.

After their walk in the park they made their way to the village to get something to eat from the deli.

"See that wasn't that bad, now was it" Tilly asked.

"No, it wasn't had a few people starring and whispering but nothing I can't handle with you beside me"

As they headed into the village, more familiar faces they recognized started starring at them. Myra was one of them who just came out of price slice with Theresa & Carmel.

"Oh, so they let you out then" looking at Jen up and down.

"Surprised they let you to be honest. It's sick you getting together with your student"

"Mum, stop making a scene. It's got nothing to do with us" Carmel pulling her mum & Theresa away.

"Yeah, you're right it has got nothing to do with you." Tilly spat out.

"Tilly!" pulling her away.

"No Jen, don't speak about her like that. We got in this together. You may say it's wrong. I agree with you under the circumstances but I love her. I can't help it as much as I told myself to wait I can't"

"Have you ever fell in love with someone who you know you shouldn't but can't control the way you feel for that person eh?"

Myra was speechless. "C'mon girls let go"

As the McQueen's walked away. Jen turned to Tilly I can't believe you just said that. Well it needed to be said, I can't stand there and watch people say bad things can I?

Jen starred at Tilly and smiled. "C'mon I'm hungry" They made their way into the deli. Ste saw the girls approach him & Doug. "Jen, you left the flat then? Ste joked. "Yeah, someone forced me too but I am glad they did" nudging and looking straight at Tilly.

"So what can I get you" Ste asked. As they were deciding what to eat. Esther was walking past the shop and saw Tilly with Jen.

Esther made her way in. "Tilly, where have you been? I've been worried about you, though it seems I didn't need to" Looking at Jen who was ordering the food.

"look, I know I have got a lot of explaining to do" Tilly said. "You don't have to explain, just would have been nice to know you were ok. Jen turned around was surprised Esther was standing there she didn't see her come in.

"Esther" ….Hi…..So are you too together….Yes me and Jen are together. "Esther I want to speak to you I want to apologies for the way I handled the situation with bullying and the way I treated you. I know there is no excuse for what I did. I am truly sorry. I hate the way I was to you that side I have never seen before. I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I just want to know I am sorry."

Esther could see that Jen was sincere but couldn't forgive Jen the way she treated her and also she had some resentment against her for Tilly. "I accept your apology and I can't see you mean but I can't forgive you. Plus I don't agree with you starting relationship again, it will all end in tears but that's your choice." Esther left the shop.

"Esther wait" Tilly pleaded.

"Are we ok" Yes we ok Tilly" "Thank you, I promise I will give you a call soon"

"You better" Smiled Esther as she left.


	17. Chapter 17

Tilly & Jen arrived back at the flat eating their pizza on the floor in the living room, with there backs against the sofa.

After they finished there pizza. Jen pushed her plate away. "I think its best you go home now"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, its just you have college in the morning and you haven't been in the last couple of days and I don't want to get in trouble with your parents again. That's the last thing I need."

"Jen, you need to stop worrying about my parents, & I am going to college tomorrow but I don't need to leave now, it's only half two"

Tilly moves the plates away and sits in Jen lap and wraps her arms around her neck. "so I have plenty time and I can even do this" Tilly softly takes Jen's lip in between her and kisses her very lightly. Tilly pulls away and see that Jen has closed her eyes and see her wanting more, she waste no time in giving in what she & Jen desires.

As the kissing heats up. Jen hands begin to wonder across Tilly body. Her hands find a way under Tilly top touching her skin. The touch makes her smile. Her hands slowly travel to Tilly rear and end up inside her short. This makes Tilly rise herself up. "mmm" smile Tilly breaking away from the kiss. "Someone is feeling naughty.

"It's your fault, you give me these thoughts, some of them I would like to try out & I have you in all sorts of positions. Both laugh. "Is that right" playing with Jen's hair "Why you should get to have all the fun, maybe I would like to try as well."

"You can, I won't say no" "mmm" kissing Jen "That's good to know"

Tilly and Jen spent the next couple of hours cleaning up the flat, watching a film, they didn't really care what they were doing so much as long as they were in one another company.

Tilly was leaning against Jen on the sofa. When Tilly could see something with Jen.

"What's wrong?"

Jen rubbing her back "My muscles they been hurting for a while but I've become stiff"

"Maybe if I give you a massage that might help"

"I don't know maybe, c'mon it may help release the tension.

Tilly pulls Jen up and takes her hand and leads her to her bedroom. She tells Jen to lay on the bed. Jen takes her top of so she is in her bra, once Jen is on laying on her front. Tilly straddled Jen. She unclips Jen's bra and begins to massage Jen's neck.

Jen begins to relax. "So I was thinking that after all this all over with we could get away somewhere" Jen turns her head to the side so she could speak.

"Tilly I don't think we should be making plans until I know what's going to happen. Do you I don't want to make promises to you that I know I can't keep"

"Ok, it was just a though that's all"

"I know but let's wait" Tilly paused for a little while still massage jen. She could feel all knots and tension that must have taken its toll on her. She was glad that she was one that could relieve them. "I know what you are going to say that you don't know but if everything goes well are you going to stay or leave?" Tilly wanted to know the answer, she had been wanting to ask her for ages. Was scared to ask her but time was creeping up on them and needed to know. "I want to stay here because you are here" which made Tilly smile "but really all depends on if I can find a job. I know Ste will let me stay here but I need to pay rent."

"Jen, I love the fact you would stay here because of me but you need to find a job, so its alright to leave without me"

You're kidding right, I can't function without now."

"Well I don't plan to stay here once I've completed my first year of college again, then I would move wherever you would go" "and how would you afford that, I don't think your parents will like that?"

Well I'm eighteen soon and I am officially an adult, means I can't move out and make my own choices without their consent. Plus I would get a job to support both of us"

"That's if anybody will hire me for that matter. With a criminal record"

"Jen there are loads of people in this world that have a criminal record and have jobs. You will find something. I just don't know what that is. Makes me sad that I ruined your teaching career"

Tilly I was much at fault as well. I should of known better, even if I could rewind time. I probably would still falter wanting to have you that is for sure"

Jen starts to groan. Jen starts to shut her eyes while still listening to Tilly. They chatted for ages even after Tilly had finished.

They laid in bed cuddling until it was time for Tilly to go home. "I got to go now" Jen moaned. "Don't sulk, you're the one that encouraged it. I know but I still don't like seeing you leave me"

I hardly leave you" Tilly sitting up in bed. "I know but can't you stay 5 minutes and I will drop you off at your parents' house?" Ok, as I'm getting a lift saves me walking"

"Oi, cheeky" pulling Tilly back onto the bed.

Jen strokes Tilly faces removes a piece of her hair that has moved on her face. "Thank you for making this weekend great and taking my mind off for Thursday and also making me go out today even if it was for a short while. I loved it.

"You're welcome. Let's go or I wont leave you at all."

Jen had arrived at Tilly. "So here we are then" switching the engine off. "When am I going to see you again?" "Up to you. When you want to see me, I have nothing else to do"

How about tomorrow then after college?" "Do you think parent will be a little bit concerned you are spending so much time with me and plus you might have college work. I'll do that in my lunch break. So I can spend time with you. "Okay, I'd like that"

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you"

"You shall, I can't wait, I love you more than you will ever know" they gave each other quick kiss and Tilly exited the car and waved Jen goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

Apologies for chap 17. I have read it back. It was rubbish. Hopefully you will like this chapter. Please leave a review Thanks x

Tilly was up bright and early getting ready to go to college. As she made her way downstairs she was greeted by her parents. "Morning, you want some toast." Helen asked.

"Thanks mum" Tilly taking a seat.

"Oh come on cheer up" Kevin said laughing a little.

"You wouldn't be if you were me going to that college"

"Tilly, you know the reason why you are there"

"Yes I do know dad it's just not the same"

Helen tried changing the subject. So will you around for dinner. I'm cooking"

"Actually, I was planning see Jen after college"

"Haven't you seen enough of each other, don't you think she might want some time on her own as she has court case this Thursday"

"Yes, I do know, thanks, I can't spend enough time with her."

"We have so much planned, what we want to do, where we are going to go.

Both her parents look at each other, bewilded at what their daughter is saying. They are both hoping that Tilly will get bored and move on they don't believe that this is love.

They both think Tilly is too young. Helen was more careful what she said to her daughter. Though Kevin was the opposite he made it pretty clear that he is happy is hoping Jen will leave if that meant going to prison or moving away which he clearly feels she will.

"Honey, I don't think you should get your hope up. When you don't know what is going to happen?" Helen said.

"Right, I'm off see you later" kissing both her parents cheeks.

As the door shuts. "Have you heard her, I really don't like that she is spending so much time with Jen" Kevin said unhappy that he couldn't stop this.

There is nothing, you can do about it, if you do you will end up pushing her away. It's just a crush kevin, she still a teenager she won't want settle down with her. Both of them will realize that are not for each other."

"Let's just hope your right" Kevin drinking his coffee.

She didn't really enjoy the new college her parents chose for her to go to. She didn't enjoy it as much, it wasn't because Jen was not her teacher.

It was because she didn't have any friends. Tilly was loveable person and could get on with anyone but she really didn't want to make friends. She had her friends they were her close friends. Also it didn't help she was starting the middle of the term where everybody had formed their own groups.

The day dragged for Tilly she had so much coursework to be getting on with but decided to leave it for the night because she wanted to see Jen. All day she had been thinking about her, what she had been doing. Tilly rushed home to drop of her stuff. Once she arrived home she text Jen.

**_Hello you! Any plans you have today? X _**

Jen received her text which she knew would be from Tilly. She had been waiting for her all day. She was rather bored and frustrated with nothing to do. This is when she missed teaching, she had her career planned out and now she was lost to what to do with herself. Jen texted her back.

**_No plans so far though I though you said you might come round? X_**

**_I did just checking if you made any. X_**

**_As if now get your butt round here! I miss you x_**

It didn't take Tilly long to arrive. Jen opened the door and pulled her inside and hugged her warping her arm round her tight.

"I've missed you all day, I haven't been able to concentrate at college on bit. This made Jen smile. She too felt the same. Even when two people are apart, they have a link from heart to heart.

They pulled away from the embrace a bit so they could look at each other "I missed you too. I've been counting hours until I would see you. I've been bored all day.

"aww does Jen need cheering up" Tilly mocked. Jen played along. "Yes, she does so what do you have planned.

"well how about I cook you something to eat. Yeah? Jen was silent for a little while.

Jen? Frowned Tilly.

"are you ok?"

Yeah, im fine, why wouldn't I be I have you here now, bringing Tilly closer to her body.

"Now are you going to kiss me because I'm not happy since you been here you haven't"

Tilly laughed. "I'm sorry, if I must, I must." Tilly pulled Jen into a passionate embrace. The pair's lips locked perfectly, their kiss began to get heated. Jen cupped Tilly face and made Jen walk backward until Jen pushed her onto the sofa with her on top of her. Jen moved her lip to her chin and then to her neck


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi all! 2 chapters will be posted either today or tomorrow depends what I have planned. Hope you like. _**

**_Please leave a review thanks x_**

"Jen! She begins to moan as Jen kisses her neck and her hands move to her chest. "I want you baby" in between kisses.

Tilly is becoming hotter by the minute before Tilly pushed on the sofa and trying to seduce her. She thought about cooking Jen a lovely meal. She wanted to do something for her.

"Jen! Jen! This wasn't what I had planned I wanted to cook you lovely meal, I wanted to do something nice for you. "There are other ways you can something for me" laughing and beginning unbutton Tilly's blouse. Touching the now exposed skin.

Tilly pulled Jen off her slightly. "Please let me cook for you and then if your good then we can you know….." winking at Jen.

"Fine, it better be worth it" rolling off Tilly. "It will be" smiled Tilly. Tilly gets up from the sofa and makes dinner for her and Jen. As she is ruffling in the fridge. "Shall I cook ste something as well, do you think? Asking Jen. "No, he won't be here, I don't think, he is hardly here to be honest. I would just leave it"

As Tilly is preparing dinner. Jen goes for a shower. When she was dressed she makes her way over to Tilly who had her back to her. (Sniffs) "This smell nice" wrapping her arm round Tilly waist. "It does its making me hungry." Jen is feeling Tilly up while she was talking. "I'm hungry for you" making Tilly laugh. Pulling Jen's hand away and it was getting lower. "And you can stop that" "Stop what…..I'm not doing anything" acting all innocently.

"What's with you today?" laughing. "Nothing, I'm just pleased to see you" Tilly squinted and putting her lips.

"Plus I missed you." Jen had really missed her today especially today as it was Monday. Normally should be going into work but now she was sacked and with this court case creeping up it made her think about more when she had time on her hands. It also made her reflect on her relationship with Tilly should they be together? She was worried how Tilly would cope without her if she was sent down? Or would she find someone else that scared her the most. If somehow she was lucky not to go down she knew really she would get a job round here. The only reason why she would stay is because of Tilly. Tilly was a bit of dreamer she had so many hope and dreams for the two of them she wasn't sure if she could live up to them. Jen was still fragile. She only felt safe and thought they were right to be together when she was with her.

This was the reason why Jen wanted to be intimate with her. Because to stop herself thinking. She wanted to show how much she loved her and her own doubts. That this was real!

"aww I missed you too but later" raising her eyebrows and showing a cheeky grin. She kissed her. "Look forward to it. So is dinner nearly ready because I am actually hungry too?"

"Yes, take a seat" Tilly brings two plates of curry that she had made. Both of them tuck into their meal. "Tilly this taste fantastic" Tilly smiles feeling pleased with herself. "So how was college?" Jen asked.

"It was alright I suppose" she didn't really want to mention how unhappy she was there and wished she was back at Hollyoaks College. She didn't want to upset Jen in any way.

"Just alright?" frowned Jen. "

Yeah, they just keep giving me extra work to do"

"Shouldn't you be home then?" worried Jen.

"I've already completed. So I could see you"

Jen smiled."That's what I like about you smart and clever & beautiful too."

Once they had finished there meal. Tilly takes the plates away. "On my way here I bought some strawberry for our dessert. Tilly bring over a plate of strawberries and some whipped cream on top.

"Here" taking a strawberry and feeding it to Jen. Jen slowly takes a bite from the strawberry. Jen then picks up one and dips into the cream making sure the strawberry is covered and feeds it to tilly who slowly rolls her tongue over the fruit making sure it's clean. Jen stares at her tongue licking all the cream off. She getting aroused by this, she just wished she was licking it off her instead. Then Tilly takes a bite from it and then feeds it to Jen.

"Jen, do you want to take this into the bedroom?" Tilly thought it was time to go into the bedroom as she knew it wouldn't be long until she couldn't resist Jen any longer.

"Ok then" getting up from her seat she takes the plate of strawberries and making her way to the bedroom.

Tilly was about to follow her when she had an idea, she took the whipped cream can out of the fridge and walked into the bedroom with Jen lying on the bed.

Tilly stands in the doorway with a smile on her face. Jen mirrors the same emotion. Tilly can't believe how lucky she is to have her in life again, she already lost 3 people that were close to her. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Are you coming in or you gonna stand there all night? Pulling Tilly out of her thoughts.

Tilly jumps onto the bed and moves herself top of Jen. Looking at Jen biting her lip. "I think we need to remove these don't you think?" Pulling at her clothes. Jen smiles.

"Oh do you?" "Yes ….…she ….…does" in-between kisses.

Tilly sits up pulling Jen up with her. Jen pulls her top over her head. With her now in her red bra. Tilly starts to unbutton her Jeans and pulls down the zip. While Tilly is undressing her Jen starts to undress Tilly taking her blouse and shorts that she was wearing so she is just left in her black bra and thong. Once Tilly managed to get Jen's Jeans were off Tilly unclips Jen bra pulls the strap off her shoulder.

At the corner of her eye she notices one off Jen's scarfs on top her chest of draws she gets up and takes one of her scarfs. She then ties the scarf around the back of Jen's head so she can't see.

"mmm I'm liking this" Tilly laughs and starts to moves her hands across her breast and rib cages she slowly brushes her fingers across making her skin raised with Goosebumps. She couldn't see her but could feel it and sent her chills. Jen breathing pattern started to change. Tilly then started to kiss the top of Jen's breast moving over to her nipple and then lick whilst moving her hand up Jen's body. Jen to jolt at the touch. Tilly repeated this move over to right breast this time more licking and sucking. Jen began to move more & more.

The wonderful feeling that she was experiencing from Tilly stopped. She started to reach out for her until Tilly pushed her hands back down. "Keep them down babe" Tilly picked up a strawberry which had bit of cream on it and moved it slowly across her breast.

"Tilly" letting out breathless whisper she then felt Tilly plump lips and tongue over her breast. Jen had her hands holding onto the pillow tightly. Tilly slowly licking all the cream off her. Every time she touched her Jen would rise herself up. Tilly then took the whipped cream and squirted from the top of Jen's chest all the way down to her crouch. Tilly moved herself slightly and started to lick from the top and gradually making her way to her lower end. "Does that feel good?" "Oh ….my…..god….it feels…amazing….

Moving over to Jen. She kisses her. "Good" They both locked lips again Jen heats the kiss she enters Tilly's mouth with her tongue. Both moaning slightly.

_To be continued_


	20. Chapter 20

Tilly stops the kiss and takes the can and position herself between Jen legs. She moves Jen's legs further apart so get in-between her. Jen was breathing rapidly she knew what was coming and she could feel Tilly tongue making the way up her leg and thigh & applying gentle kiss.

Jen was feeling wet already. "TILLYY!YYY!" She loved making Jen feel this way. Tilly picked up the can and started to squirt cream over where she wanted her the most.

"FUUUCCCCCCCCKKKK TILLY" Tilly wasted no time licking off the cream. "mmm your so taste yummy" She could taste Jen's scent mixed in with the cream.

"Do you want to taste" She moved over to Jen and pushed her tongue into Jen's mouth so she could taste. Tilly undone the knot the back of the scarf and let the scarf fall to the bed they both stopped kissing.

"You are fucking amazing you know that" Tilly had a big smile on her face. "Yes I do" Jen slapped her "Hey!" "You're the one that just said I was amazing.

"I know now come her here" pulling Tilly on top off her. Grabbing her backside and squeezing it slightly. "I guess enjoyed that didn't you?" "I loved it, my body is still on fire"

Tilly looked at the time it was 9:25pm and she needed to be in by 10pm. Jen saw the look on her face what's wrong?"

"I have to go its 9:15 and I have to be in by 10pm" trying to move off Jen.

"Eerrr not so fast you…..You are not going anywhere…..you hear me!" Jen said sternly.

Tilly trying move again laughing "Jen!" Holding Tilly by her by her arse. "I mean you are not going anywhere, you're not leaving me with what you had just done. Besides I will take you home. So that means I can do this. Jen pulls Tilly's face into her own; deepening the kiss. Without breaking kiss Jen moves her hands to the back of Tilly to unclip her bra.

Jen then starts to kiss her lovers neck "You are so beautiful" whispers out in between kissing her neck. The urge to touch to Tilly and give her the same she had just experienced not long ago.

She rolls Tilly onto her back with her on top. She reaches down with her right hand, while kissing Tilly on the lips. She moves her thong over to the side and slowly slides a finger into her lover, she is already pleased how much she is aroused. She moves in & out of her gently. The red head starts to moan at the touch. Jen starts to increase the pressure & speed. Tilly's moan start to get louder and louder. She was becoming a little bit rough for Tilly but it wasn't intentionally she wanted her so much. "Do you like that huh?" Tilly couldn't speak she was trying to catch her breath. She nodded. They carried on pleasing each other until 10 o'clock.

The time had come for them to part Tilly was sitting in Jen's car. She really didn't want to go home she really wanted to be with Jen. Tilly turned around to Jen and spoke. "Thank you for this evening" "I had a great time, I'm still reeling from it" laughing under breath.

"Ooooohhhh! I really don't want to go in I want to stay with yoooooooouuuuu!" Jen felt the same, she didn't want her to leave. Every time she saw her leave all the worry and panic came rushing back to her. When Tilly was with her it all disappeared. "Look we will see other tomorrow ok its few hours that's all" rubbing Tilly's cheek. "I know but I will miss you, I know that sounds cheesy but it's how I feel.

"It's exactly the same way I feel but you have to go" Jen kisses her and pulls away smiling "I love you & I will see you very soon" said Jen.

"You defiantly will" Tilly laughing under her breath. Both of their lip touch and this kiss becomes heated. Jen had force herself away from Tilly. "Go, or won't let you leave my car" Tilly jumps out of the car and waves Jen off.

Tilly makes her way into the house. With her parents sitting at the sofa watching the news. As Tilly makes her way through the door. "What time do you call this" Kevin looking at his watch. You have college in the morning."

"sorry, I lost track of time and Jen gave me a lift so I wouldn't be late" trying to come up with a good excuse as she knew, she couldn't say to her father "sorry dad I busy having sex with my hot girlfriend"

"Well, if you had plans to see Jen tomorrow, I think you should rearrange them and stay here tomorrow. "Dad!... "No buts Tilly, it's my final decision" "Fine but I'm staying over Wednesday night" a little annoyed at her father treating her like a child and storming up the stairs.

Tilly was at college still sulking that she couldn't see Jen tonight. They both wanted to spend as much time as possible as Thursday was looming. She thought it was best to call Jen that she wouldn't able to see her tonight.

Jen was at the flat cleaning. Until she could hear her phone ringing.

Jen: hello

Tilly: Hey

Jen: Hello beautiful, How are you?

Tilly: I'm okay.

Jen: What's up? Or are you just missing me cos I know I am, I mean missing you. (With a little giggle)

Tilly: eerrrmm…I won't be able to see you tonight, I have to stay home my dad wont let me see you.

Jen: (jen's face looked a little deflated but also worry on her face) That's ok, I think you should if your parents want you to stay.

Tilly: but….. I want to see you… (tilly moaned)

Jen: I know, I do to, I just don't think it's a good idea if your dad wants you to stay home.

Tllly: well I'll stay home tonight but I am staying with you Wednesday night.

Jen: (jen smiles) Tilly let's wait and see. I don't want to upset your parents. That's all I need.

Tilly: Jen, I staying with you. It will be our last night….and who knows what will happen… I want you to be the last thing I look at before I go to sleep and the first thing. Plus we both need each other.

Jen: I'll be fine

Tilly: No you won't you need me as much as I need you.

Jen: Okay, give me a call when you can or text me.

Tilly: alright, I'll miss not seeing you, even if it's just one night. But Jen I love you so much.

Jen: (smiles) I love you too. Bye

End call


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thank you too those who gave my encouragement for my story. It made me want to carry on. Hope you like. Leave a review and me know. Miss them two. Esther & Tilly Yuk! Let's keep the jelly love going. Saz90 _****_J_**

College had finished for Tilly and she wasn't going to Jen's she went straight home. Really nothing to do she was up to date with her coursework and her plan was to see Jen. But as that was out of the window she thought might as well get on with some studying.

An hour in Tilly was fed up so she decided she watch some TV flicking through the tv channels. Tilly wondered if Jen was feeling the same way so she pulled out her phone and text her, she needed some kind of contact with her girlfriend.

**_To Jen: I miss you _****_L _****_xxxx_**

The doorbell went, hoping it might be Jen would came to see her. Tilly ran to the door and with a big smile Opening the door slightly. "I knew you couldn't resist" her smile turned into more shock and disappointed look.

"Surprise!" a voice from a guy and two giggling girls. "Well are you going to invite us in then" one of them spoke. "Sorry, come in" making way for her guests.

George, Esther & Ruby made there into the living room and taking seat on the sofa, Tilly joined them.

"How comes you're here" a little disappointed it wasn't Jen. "Oh, its nice to see you too missy" George nudging Tilly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised that you are here that's all" Tilly smiled. "Well we haven't seen you around" said Esther looking straight at Tilly.

"I know and I'm sorry I've been busy needed to sort out stuff" Tilly trying to come up with a plausible reason.

"When… you say stuff…Do you mean Jen…." Ruby asked. All three eyes were on Tilly waiting for answer.

"What…. No …I….. "Tilly spat out quickly.

"C'mon….Tilly you're telling me you haven't seen her? George raising his eye brows.

"Alright I have seen her….. And before any of you say anything we are together." Ruby was shocked that she went back to Jen. When she told her how much she hurt her. Though Esther knew more about Jen and Tilly than the other two.

She kinda wished. That this would be the end of Tilly as her feeling for her started to resurface again not that she was about to tell her anytime soon. Though when she bumped into the both of them she knew that she would have hard time coming in between them two. She would also be second best and Esther knew she was worth more than to be someone's second best.

"Really after everything? Ruby puzzled why she would go back there again. Yes, even after everything. As much I want to hate her and wish she left. I can't let her go…Tilly started to become emotional. "I love her & she loves me. We are like magnetics. Its society that doesn't agree.

"Do you think its wise starting again when you don't know….if she might go to prison." Esther asked nervously. "I love her that's all that matters. And yes I do know what I am getting myself into but I can't help it.

"Well I think you're totally mad but it sounds to me like no one will change your mind what so ever"

"No they won't" smiled Tilly.

Meanwhile back at the flat. Jen was trying to sort out what she was going to wear for Thursday. Until her Liam popped over to see her. They both sitting at the table. "So how have you been?" Liam quizzed.

"I've actually been ok. To be honest I thought I would be really worried but all that has slipped away now I have Tilly"

"Really?"

"Well that's not to say there are times I don't think about because I do. It frightens me that I won't see Tilly.

You need forget about Tilly and worry more about yourself. So I guess you've seen a lot of each other?

Yes, I can't believe that we are ok, yeah there are still some issues that need to be worked out but I do feel this situation has brought me and her together."

Jen, I still believe you're making a big mistake but you're my sister I will support you whatever."

"Thank you Liam, it does mean a lot to have your support the two people who are now most important in my life"

"You know I even met Tilly parents as well"

What! Really? Shocked Liam. Yeah, I know and you know it went ok considering the situation.

"So they are ok with it questioned Liam.

"Well her dad's concerned and I can understand why but he said he will support her regardless so that must be a positive."

Liam and Jen spoke the rest of afternoon/evening about her hearing, what questions they may ask and stuff and Tilly.

It was 10pm and Tilly hasn't heard anything from Jen all day. She wondered why she hadn't replied to her msg.

Jen was getting ready for bed she was actually tired considering normally she couldn't sleep as her mind would go into overdrive. She lays on her bed and puts her alarm clock on. She see a mgs which was from Tilly she quickly responds to her.

**_To Tilly: Sorry baby for not getting back to you. _****_L _****_I miss you too. Especially now I'm going to bed. I want to curl up in your arms and hold you tight. I love you. Sweet dreams xxxxxxx_**

Tilly was just nodding off, when she heard her phone buzz, she quickly picked up her phone and smiled she knew exactly who it was from.

**_To Jen: mmm that sounds nice. I wish I was there to hold you. I miss snuggling up to you. 1 day I haven't seen you and my miss you terribly. _****_L _****_I can't wait for tomorrow now. I love you too. G'Night xxxx_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy :)**_

Both Tilly & Jen were counting down the hours to seeing each other. As this was there last night together they wanted to the moment count. Jen wanted to make the night special luckily Ste was going to make himself scarce.

Jen thought about cooking a meal, making it romantic but she didn't want be slaving around in the kitchen. That would mean less time with Tilly so that wasn't an option.

While in her thoughts she received a text **_from Tilly: Hello Gorgeous, I can't wait to see you. I miss you. Just wanted to know if you wanted me bring anything xxxx_**

**_From Jen: eerrm... No, just yourself. Was thinking of cooking but have decided against it. Fancy a Chinese? I miss you too. Xxxxx _**

**_From Tilly: Chinese sounds good to me. Love you xxxxx_**

Tilly rushed home to get changed and drop her stuff off. Meanwhile Jen was trying to pull out the stops turning the lights off and lighting candles round the place. Jen went out earlier to buy some wine for the both of them and put the wine in a bucket of ice.

She had also got a card for Tilly saying I love you on the front. Writing a love message for Tilly. She did have another letter which she passed onto Liam yesterday in case she wouldn't be returning home.

Tilly arrived at Jen. She took deep breath before she knocked for her as excited/nervous. Jen heard the doorbell and put the red rosé and card on the bed and answered the door. "

"Hello" said the happy brunette.

"Hiya" a nervous and shy Tilly. Jen moving aside to let her lover in. Tilly closed the gap between them and placed a hard kiss, wrapping her arm around Jen's neck.

With Jen holding Tilly by the waist. Pulling apart rubbing thee noses together and smiling.

"I've missed you" Jen whispered out with her eyes shut.

"Me too" Jen can see the door is still open she pushes Tilly against the door so it's shut.

Tilly is trembling with excitement the way she just forced against the door. Jen moves even closer and pressed her lips against Tilly's. The kiss was soft and meaningful. Jen forced her tongue to enter Tilly's mouth. She reciprocated the move. Jen moved her hand the back of Tilly's.

They finally broke apart after intense 10 minute kissing. It was like they had been after for years. Jen smiled and took Tilly's hand and told her sit with her. They spent late afternoon and early evening chatting and cuddling on the sofa. Both were not sad if anything they laughing away being like any ordinary couple.

'Jen this looks all cosy with all candles lit' Jen smiled.

Later on they were eating there Chinese. Sitting on the floor. Jen was playing with her food she really lost her appetite.

"Jen you're meant to eat it not play with it." Joked Tilly. Jen wasn't listening she was lost in thoughts. Jen grabbed her fork that she was playing.

"Babe, are you ok?" Yeah, I'm fine.' Giving Tilly false smile.

"No, you're not your playing with your food, your not hungry are you?, you're worrying about tomorrow?

"I'm nervous that's all." trying to hide her fears.

Tilly pushing her and Jen's plate moving closer and sitting on Jen's lap.

"I know you are so am I but there is nothing we can do about it let's focus on us."

Kissing Jen slowly with Jen hand round her waist. "I love you" Tilly pushes her lips against Jen's the kiss intensifiers Jen hands glide up Tilly top touching her bare skin.

As Jen hands gets further up her top unclipping her bra from back. Tilly pulls away and look at Jen who is gazing back at her they both had that look and knew what was about to happen. All of sudden both started to strip each other of their clothes. It was like a race of who could get there first. They were still in the living room Ste could come home any minute, they could have gone to the bedroom but the urgencies to be as one was far greater.

Jen was laying besides each other on the floor next to Tilly both kissing one another. Both their hands explored one another body.

"mmmm, Jen, …..I want you" Tilly whispered out.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Here you go next chapter, hope you like. Let me know what you think. Also how do you think Jen's court case will go? Saz90_**

With that Jen pushed Tilly onto her back and climbed on top of her. Jen hands were making ways up Tilly top.

She pulled her up and began to undress her. Taking her top off first. Tilly replicated this move and took Jens T-shirt she was wearing. So she was in red poko dot bra.

Tilly started to trail kisses down Jen's neck to top of her boob. Jen pushed her head back closing her eyes. Relishing the feel of her lip on her skin.

Jen had butterflies in her stomach having Tilly so close. She had missed her a lot even though it was just a day. Tilly pulled the strap off her shoulder and unclipped Jen's bra and let it fall to the bra.

Tilly bit her lip the sight of her. Jen grabbed the back of Tilly head pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was long a passionate both their tongues dancing around each other mouth. Jen undone Tilly's bra and made a swift move for Tilly legging. They were off in a matter of seconds. As tension was building up.

Tilly pushed Jen to the floor and started kiss, suck & flick her breasts moving over to each one.

"TIIILLLYYYYYYYYYY THAT FEELS SO NICE"

"you like that baby" she said in-between kisses moving down her body leaving trails off kisses and back up her body to her cleavage.

"AARRRHH IT FEELS AMAZING!" Jen was becoming so hot the need for Tilly to touch her was coming to boil. She was becoming wet.

Tilly licked from her cleavage all the way down to skirt.

"FUCKKK TTIILLLYYY" her eyes shooting up to the ceiling.

Tilly sat up and started to pull Jen skirt off here, Jen lifted her bum so Tilly could remove them.

"Think we should get this off, don't you? Whilst pulling of her skirt.

Tilly lightly touched Jen knickers.

This made Jen shudder. Tilly pulled Jen's knickers off in one quick swoop. Then she moved removed her underwear.

Tilly grabbed Jen's legs and pulled them apart. Moving her fingers, to where Jen wanted them. Tilly finding every secret spot that bought on wave after wave of lust. Bending down, she slowly licked one of Jen's nipples, toying with it, sucking on it.

"AARRHHHH TILLY" moaned Jen.

Tilly slowed the pace and using her other hand she brushed Jens hair out of the way.

"You're so beautiful, I love you Jen" with that Jen lifted her head up to reach Tilly lips and kissed her forcing her tongue in her mouth.

Jen began to moans became even longer as Tilly had picked up the pace bringing her to boil.

Jen grabbed Tilly breast and started to squeeze them.

Jen's hand trailed down to Tilly heated area. The need to feel her and bring her same pleasure that she was giving her.

Jen pushed Tilly with such force that there was a loud thud. Jen leant her full body weight onto Tilly and started to kiss slowly picking up the pace. Tilly broke off the kiss and she felt Jen hand massaging her heated area.

"You're so wet" Jen breathed out in a light whisper. And pushed two fingers inside Tilly.

"Oh my God" gasped Tilly.

Both of them were in rhythm both pleasuring each. Both looking at each other both of them had love in their eyes. Both were close to reaching there climax. It didn't take long for both were screaming each other names.

Tilly rolled over onto the floor, both them had smiles on their faces. Jen began to laugh. Tilly turned to face her.

"Hey, what's so funny?" joining in laughing.

"I can't believe we had sex out here"

"Ooops!... oh well, who care I enjoyed myself did you?"

"Yes I did" touching Tilly arm. Tilly moved closer to Jen. Jen held out her arms for Tilly to lie in. "I'm so lucky to have you. I would do anything for you." Kissing Tilly back the head.

"Ditto" smiled Tilly.

Both were dressed and had cleared up their meals and was sitting on the sofa with Tilly hugging Jen waist. Tilly was getting a little bit worried herself now time was going so fast for her. Tonight had been perfect. They were behaving like any couple. Tilly had gone quiet for a while, she sussed something might be up and she too felt the same way as her.

"I was just thinking tonight has been so perfect and I don't like the fact time had gone so fast."

"I know" Jen stroking Tillys arm.

"Jen, I'm little scared for you"

"You don't have to worry about"

"Jen, this affects me too. I have to sit in the courtroom and watch the person I am in love with br prosecuted for something that is so real. To be made in something dirty" stroking Jen's face lovingly.

"Tilly I'm scared too." By this time Jen eyes were filling up she didn't want to see Tilly hurting that kills her. Her head dropped as tears were forming in eyes she didn't want Tilly to see.

"I don't want to go down but I have a feeling I will and that really scares me" Tilly lifted her head up and started to wipe Jen's tears away.

Whilst she spoke "But not to see you every day to hold you to share stuff with, to be part of your life, I don't know if I can do it.

Tilly cupped her face with her hands. "Babe, yes you can. No matter what happens I will be here waiting for you and one thing that nobody can take away from us it is how much we love each other.

Jen agreed with Tilly she was right once again. Both of them hugged each other tightly. "Thank you"

Pulling away from the embrace. "For what?" questioned Tilly. "For giving me another chance, I don't deserve it but I'm happy you did"

Tilly grabbed both of Jen hands. "Me too" There was a silence between them. Until Jen spoke. "Tilly if …..i …..don't make it….I want you to get on with your life"

Tilly interrupted "Jen"

"Let me finish please. Tilly nodded and listened. "I love you there is no question about that and I will wait for you but if… you find someone else …don't wait for me I want you to be happy.

Jen I don't want no one else I want you. You only.

Ok I was only saying.

Anyway I have something for you. "Come" grabbing Tilly by the hand leading her to her bedroom. The door was shut. Jen stopped. "Close your eyes"

Why questioned Tilly also intrigued to what Jen was up to.

"will you just do it, I want this to be a surprise."

"Ok"

Jen put her hands over Tilly eyes. She opened the door and walked in with Tilly and uncovered her eyes.

"You can open your eyes.

Tilly stood there shocked and looked at Jen.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Thank you for all your lovely comments. let's me know that your enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter, sorry if its bit boring it's leading up to the courtroom. Thanks again. Please leave a review :) x_**

"Jen this is amazing, I can't believe you did all this. Jen had laid out the bedroom with rosé petals on the floor leading the bed. Rose petals was shaped into a heat on the bed. Inside the heat said I love you. Jen walked over to Tilly and placed her hand round her waist. "I wanted to make our night together special." Kissing Tilly.

Jen moved away from Tilly and picked up the card and gave it to her. "Here this is for you" Handing over the card. Tilly opened the envelope and pulled out the card. One the card which read forever & always. Tilly opened the card and read what it.

_Dear my sweet beautiful Tilly we have been through a lot ups & downs. I've made mistakes which you know and I so very sorry that I hurt you. One thing that has never changed is how I feel about you. When I first met you. I couldn't take my eyes off you. You're so beautiful inside and out. They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true... Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. I know this has been difficult for both of us but I need you to be strong. If I get sentenced. I want you to remember that I love so very much. I want you to be happy. All my love always Jen xxxxxxxxxxxx _Tilly looked up at Jen with tear in her eyes. "Jen, thank you. I love it." Holding up the card. "You're welcome, I meant every word."

Both of them hugged one another slowly pulling apart. Looking at each with love in their eyes tension was building up.

Tilly pulled Jen into the kiss, the kiss intensified as Jen stuck her tongue in Tilly's mouth. Tilly moaning in Jen mouth. Jen's hands traveling up and down Tilly's body. Jen lifted Tilly by her bottom and carried her to the bed and gently dropping her on the bed. Jen crawled onto the bed and took the card off Tilly and carefully placed it on the bedside table.

Jen turned back to her lover who smiled a naughty look. Both had butterflies in their stomach. Jen made her way to Tilly and kissed her, kissing her chin & neck. Her hand touching her breast. "Jen" whispered Tilly. Both of them fell back on the bed out of breath. Facing each other "that was amazing" Jen trying to speak. Tilly agreed by nodding her head. Tilly looked at the clock "shit we better get some sleep we got to be up soon" though neither of them would get a good night sleep as they were both worrying what the outcome would be. Jen groaned. "I know but let's try and get some sleep at least we have each other tonight." " come here" Tilly holding her arms to lay in. Which Jen happily laid in her arms. Tilly kissed Jen on the head. "Goodnight love you." Hugging Tilly tighter "I love you so much and thank for making tonight so special."

Morning broke it had been a long night for the both of them. Jen had been twisting and turning all night with worry. Tilly was first to awake she saw that Jen was still sleeping she look at the clock it was 7am she thought she would let Jen sleep some more as she knew she was restless all night. Which was understandable.

Tilly lay there next Jen. Thinking how beautiful she looked and how much she loved this woman. A piece of hair fell on Jen's face, which Tilly removed as it was blocking her see her beautiful face. Jen had turned over facing the other way to Tilly. Tilly wrapped her arm around Jen. Which Jen automatically bought them closer to her in her sleep.

An hour later Jen had woken up to an empty bed, Jen picked up her phone from bedside table to see if she left her message. No messages from Tilly she was just about to get up when her door opened. Jen covered herself with no duvet. When Tilly appeared with a tray of good.

" ooohh your awake. I thought I'd make you breakfast in bed. As you deserve to be spoiled by your girlfriend." Placing the tray on her lap and sitting next to Jen.

"Tilly that's so sweet, you really didn't have to" kissing Tilly.

"plus, I'm not really hungry. I can't eat anything if I'm honest I feel sick" Jen feeling the waves of nauseous about the hearing

"Jen you need to eat something" said worried Tilly. "Please at least eat something, I made especially for you" fluttering her eye lids.

"Okay" kissing Tilly "just because it's you but you have to eat something as well" smiled Jen.

"I will" rolling her eyes.

"Here" Jen handing her some toast.

Jen was getting ready she was in her bedroom looking in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress with blazor jacket. Tilly came up behind her.

"You do know know 10am and we are know due in court at 1pm.

"I know but I just want to make sure I look ok.

"you look fine, actually you look beautiful. Both smiling at each other in mirror.

Jen sighed and turned around in Tilly arm facing her. "Shouldn't you be going soon" Jen asked.

"are you trying to get rid of me" Tilly laughed under breath.

"Course not its just that you need to get ready & plus Liam will be around here soon. And …"

Pulling in Tilly closer to her body. " for the record I never want to you to go."

"aaawwww that's so sweet, I feel the same" kissing Jen adding her tongue to Jen's. The two of them separated.

"Tilly, I'm really scared and the unknowing is killing me, especially if I don't see you again.

"Jen" grabbing hold of Jen and hugging her tightly.

Tilly was at home getting ready she showered and picking out what she was going to wear. Her parents were down stairs waiting for Tilly.

Kevin was reading the paper. "Helen have you seen this our daughter has made the headlines for all the wrong reasons with this Miss Gilmore. This is going to make it so difficult for her now to get an interview for university & if she does they will be looking at her and saying are you the girl that had affair with a teacher?"

"Kevin, we can't judge what people might say and Tilly knows what she got herself into she strong level headed girl.

Tilly made her way down the stairs with her parent being silent. "You think I look ok?"

"You look absolutely fine come on lets go"

Jen was sitting in the living room with Ste, Liam & Jim her lawyer. "So you know what you're going to say?"

"Yes, we been over this million times."

"We just have to make sure that we answer correctly & hope there will be no secrets"

"Jen, he's trying to help you.

"I know Liam, I am grateful, I don't think I can go over it again."

Come on lets go.


	25. Chapter 25

The time had come where Jen's fate would decide what way the jury would decide. Nobody knew what the outcome would be? Jen didn't like her chances with everything you read in the paper about teacher abusing their student but that wasn't the case for both them. Tilly knew from the beginning this could lead to trouble but they tried stay away but look where they ended up in court.

Jen was waiting outside the courtroom. Her heart was racing, palms were sweaty. "Jen, will you sit down please and try & stay calm? Liam trying to calm her down.

"Calm down? How can I possibly calm down, I'm going to court and I could be going to prison."

Jen, I know all that is just pacing the floor and you need to keep your head together when you are in there" Liam pointing to the courtroom. Jen finally sat down sitting next to Liam.

Tilly meanwhile was in the car with her parents. It was slowly dawning on her that she may never see Jen again or for a little while. Not like she didn't think it before it was because where she was heading. At this moment she wanted to run away with Jen and leave all the drama behind but knew it wasn't a sensible idea.

Tilly finally arrived at the courtroom. She could see Jen waiting at the corridor with Liam & Jim her lawyer. She could see her sitting down playing with her bracelet this was a sign that she was anxious. Tilly wanted to go over and see her but was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?" her mum asked.

Tilly turned to face her mother. "I was just gonna see Jen"

"Hunny, I don't think that's a good idea. Plus I don't think it will help Jen's case. Let's just wait here until we are called in ok" Tilly agreed even though she desperately wanted to see her.

Both Tilly and Jen had at least another half hour to wait before going into court. Kevin Tilly's dad was more occupied with his phone and going outside to speak. He was busier with his work stuff than being there for his daughter. In his eyes Jen broke the law and didn't believe Jen particularly cared for his daughter. He think that Jen is using her to help with the court case.

Tilly looked at her watch time was going very slow and becoming bored with nothing to do but wait. Her mother on the other hand was on her phone dealing with work. She let out a frustrated sigh. She had enough she decided that she would use the loo even if that meant she move about.

Tilly made her way to the ladies when she opened the door she saw the brunette standing over the sink with hands holding on. Tilly paused for a second which caused Jen to look up.

"Hey" moving closer to Jen.

Jen moved towards Tilly "Hi" looking down at the ground and back up to Tilly's face.

"I'm scared Tilly really scared. "So many people are telling what to say, what not to say. I don't know what's right anymore" letting out huge sigh.

Tilly held her face in her hands. "Jen, I feel exactly the same, Jim must have given you a few tips what they will ask?"

"He has says that I should be honest and tell the truth about how I fell in love. Admit that I knew the consequences and explain to the jury why I fell for you and what would they do"

"Hopefully the jury will listen to what you have to say" faintly smile.

Jen nods "hope so because I don't want this to be last time I see you" tears start to fall down Jen's cheek.

"Baby, don't cry" wiping her tear away. "Whatever happens I will be here waiting for you. Just remember one thing Jen Gilmore is that I love you so much and nobody can take that away from you & I" rubbing Jen's cheek.

Jen smiles, her heart melts hearing Tilly declare her love for her & how she will be fighting for them. This gives her the strength to fight along with her.

Tilly leaning in further so that their noses touch and rubbing them together affectionately. " I love you too" Jen inhales and takes Tilly lips in-between her this kiss was slow and passionate. Both of them had their eyes shut lost in each other when really anyone could walk in. Jen open her eyes and remembered where she was. Tilly looked up and was disappointed that the kiss stopped.

Jen grabbed Tilly arm and pulled her into the toilet cubicle.

"Aarah! Jen"

"Ssshh" Tilly started to laugh. "Just shut up & kiss me now" pushing her against the wall. Getting as close as possible. After a couple minutes they pulled away from each other trying to catch their breath. "I was only supposed to be going to the toilet" Tilly laughed. "Tilly, you best go you're your parents will be wondering where you are" Jen said rather quickly.

"Hardly, my dad is too busy on the phone with work he gone outside somewhere and now my mother is busy with her phone" putting her arms around Jen's neck.

"Anyway I'd rather be here with you than then" smiled Tilly.

"I don't, I rather not be here all together but with you still" Jen realizing how that might come across the wrong way to Tilly. Kissing Tilly quickly.

"Anyway my beautiful lady, I think we should go before we a search warrant comes looking for us." Jen feeling uncomfortable with how long they had been in the ladies.

"yeah, your right" agreeing with Jen. Jen moved away and opened the cubicle door before she felt being pulled back by Tilly.

"Tilly what are you doing? Moaned Jen. Grabbing hold of Jen's hand and making her face her.

"I just wanted to say something before we go back out there. Whatever they say about us, about you. I know this is hard for you and you're trying to be strong. I want you to remember that I love you and what we have is real. We are in this together and like you said we are a team" all the while Tilly was speaking Jen was smiling the whole way through.

"I love you too. C'mon let go" both of them made their way out separately. Time was ticking and there was only a few more minutes to them being due in.

Tilly made her way to her mother. She was sitting down with her phone. She obviously didn't notice her daughter had gone for so long. Lady came up to her & mother saying they could go in now.

"Where is your father? c'mon let go anyway."

Jen had been taken in to the stand where she would be questioned. This was actually happening Jen thought her heart was racing as she looked around the courtroom seeing the jury she needed to convince that she shouldn't be sent down. She already felt all their eyes looking at her. Her mind began to think the worst. She turned around to see an officer behind her. She wasn't a bad person but felt like a criminal now.

Then she heard a man say "All rise

"All Rise. Honorable Judge Charles Anthony Haddon-Caveis now preceding into court room" The Judge enters court room and says: "Please be seated."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hiya here is next chapter. Sorry it took a little while to write got bit distracted with coursework/the loved one. Hope you like the next chapter. I will update with another chapter tomorrow. Keep your eyes pealed. Thanks for your patients :) x**_

Everyone in the courtroom sat down. Tilly & her parents were in a separate corner.

Her heart was racing watching Jen go through all this like she was to blame. She hated it.

The pain & fear in Jen's eyes was horrible to watch. There was nothing really she could do but be here to support her she has given her evidence.

Though she could be called in for more evidence. Though she wanted to be here for Jen.

"All persons are innocent until proven guilty. You have the options to plead not guilty or guilty. Judge: "Jen Marie Gilmore please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

Defendant: "I do." Jen nervously answer. Taking a big gulp.

Judge: We are here today regarding a teacher & student relationship. While the student was at school If found guilty of these charges the maximum of 5 years. Or with good behavior possibly 2 or 3 years."

Judge: "Miss Gilmore how do you plead?"

"Guilty" a little shaky answered.

Judge: "I call Andrew Glover to start off the trial."

The plaintiff stands up and begins to question Jen.

"Miss Gilmore, It says in your notes that you began teaching just nearly a year at Hollyoaks College?"

"Yes"

And you first joined there as student teacher and signed on full member of staff in the summer last year correct?

"That is correct"

This was when you started having a relationship with your student?

Jen looked at the members of the jury she could see people were whispering she felt uncomfortable. Then she noticed Tilly sitting with her mother and father.

Tilly was looking straight at her she was lost in her thoughts. Just seeing Tilly there was giving her the strength that she can do this.

She remembered what Tilly had said to her earlier that no one can take their love away.

"Miss Gilmore will you please answer the questions? The judge said sternly. This snapped Jen out of her thoughts.

"Yes, but when I first met her I didn't know she was student where I was going to be teaching"

"But you thought it was still ok carry on having a relationship then?

"No, not at all."

"How long did this relationship go on for?

"I don't know a few months"

"It sounds to me more than a few months? Questioned

"Well we did break up more than one occasion. We both ended the relationship a few times but we couldn't keep away from each other & I know that sounds wrong but" looking straight at Tilly who had her eyes on Jen the whole time. "I can't help the way I feel about her" Jen spoke half smiling.

The questioning with Jen went on for the half an hour or so. Tilly was called up to the stand and was questioned by Andrew Glover plaintiff.

Asking her relationship he was trying to unnerve Tilly he felt she was sticking up for Jen because she was told to. He didn't believe that Jen was innocent.

Though Tilly knew that people like him wouldn't understand but Tilly tried her best answering the questions and try to paint Jen was good person that made one mistake and she was just as much as this than Jen alone.

Jen was called back into the stand.

"Jenifer Marie Gilmore please plead your case to the jury." Said the Judge.

"eerr…..I know what your all probably thinking that I made a terrible mistake maybe your right, (sighing)

actually you are right. I did, I wish that I could have waited. I wish I quit teaching now but all the wishing is going to change anything.

But one thing I am don't regret is meeting that wonderful bright plus beautiful women."

All the while Jen was speaking Tilly was crying.

"She has taught me so much and helping me become a better person. I love her with all my heart and if that means going to prison.

That's ok because what I did was wrong but my love for her will never change never" looking straight at Tilly.

Tilly whispering I love you with tears streaming down her face.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you for all your lovely feedback. It's nice to know you follow the story. I miss them :( Esther/Tilly are Yuck! No chemistry what so ever. Please leave a review good/bad. Happy reading x**_

The Judge explains to the jury that they must " make their decision based only the facts presented and not how the feel." They also must all agree on a verdict of GUILTY and NOT GUILTY.

Time had come for the jury to make a decision. This meant Jen had to wait for the outcome she just wished she just know now instead of waiting. Tilly was pacing the floor. "Tilly, stop" her mum grabbing her arm. "Mum, I'm scared what happens if she will go down I cant see her go. I love her" tears falling down her cheek. "Did I do enough for her? Did I make things worse for her? This is both of our faults for this but I love her so much it will kill me to her go down for this" her mum held out her arms for Tilly. Her mum began to realize today how much they both felt about each other. Especially when Jen declared her love to Tilly in the courtroom when she knew she could go down. Her mum had seen the way they had looked at each other.

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you & there really is nothing I can say. I wish I could take the pain away from you. All I can do is be here for you" comforting her daughter.

Tilly lifted her head from mother chest. "Do you think she will go down?" tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know sweetheart" wiping her daughters eyes and kissing her cheek.

Jen was standing with her brother. He was trying to take her mind off the case which wasn't working. "I think you were really brave today. I think you are with a good chance" trying to be positive.

"You think?" said Jen. "Yeah you were honest and were speaking from the heart also I think Tilly stuck up for you too" Jen smiled when Liam mentioned Tilly. Jen nodded.

"I need a drink of water you want one?" asked Liam.

"Yes, please" Jen answered.

While Liam had gone. A women came up to her "Jen can I have a word "said the tall lady with blonde hair.

"Yeah, certainly Helen" wondering what she was going to say to her.

It's about Tilly" Just hearing her name made heart flutter. "is she ok? I know she's not but you know I mean." Jen said waffling on.

"I just wanted to speak to you. I don't agree with what you too have done but I know my daughter & when she know what she wants she won't stop until she gets it and I know that must have been difficult. But it still doesn't excuse the both of you what has been done."

Jen couldn't look at Helen she had head down she felt like a naughty child. She couldn't defend herself because all what Helen was saying was true & she didn't think Jen was just in the wrong it had been the both of them.

"I know what you saying and you are right" Jen replied.

"But today I got to see you in different light I saw how much love you have my daughter even though in this situation. You could be denying all the accusation made about you & how you are declaring your love in front of the courtroom. I must say that takes guts. Tilly loves you & I know this is little late but you have my full blessing. Whatever happens?

"Thank you I really don't know what to say… you don't know how much that means to me" Jen is speechless. Finally she has someone on her side accepting her & Tilly relationship. Jen had tears in her eyes. Helen felt a little bit sorry for her.

15 minutes later the jury had made their decision & everyone was called back. Tilly & her parents had made their way to there seats. Liam and Ste were sitting quite close. Liam was really nervous for his sister.

He knew that this would happen and did try & stop it. He saw her turn into someone he didn't recognize but lately he had been seeing the old Jen. He could see how much in love Jen was with Tilly that was the problem in the first place. He just hoped that things would be different.

Everyone was silent. Jen had made her way to the stand. Her legs felt like Jelly. Tilly was crying already she felt like she was already slipping away from her. Helen held her daughter hand and gave it a squeeze.

The defense Counsel stand. "Members of the jury have you reached a verdict?

Yes your honor, we have"

The judge then asks "Members of the jury, on the case do you find the defendant guilty on not guilty?"


	28. Chapter 28

**_Sorry for the lack of update been busy ;) Thank you for your reviews you lovely people! :)_ **

Jen held her breath waiting to hear there answer. Time had stood still the panic in her eyes. Her eyes beginning to water. She felt unsteady on her feet any minute she thought she could fall.

Tilly felt exactly the same she was pleading that Jen wouldn't go down. She could lose another person that means so much to her. Jen understood her. She got her like nobody else could Jen taught her there was more to life that just studying.

You're Honour, the members of the jury find the defendant not guilty. Liam let out a big sigh.

"YYEEEESSS" Liam shouted out. Remembering where he was he was just happy for Jen. Jen let out a big sigh. She couldn't believe that she was found not guilty. Her hands & legs was still shaking from the ordeal. She was off the hook. Maybe now she can rebuild her life again. Maybe things would work out with Tilly now they were both free, she knew she would no longer be able to work as a teacher or with children, she didn't care she loved Tilly that was all that mattered to her. They could been seen in public though she knew people still wouldn't be so accepting to this.

Tilly was in shock, she did think that Jen would be going down.

"This court is adjourned." Says the Judge.

The bailiff speaks "All rise" the judge leaves the courtroom.

Tilly looked over to Jen. She wanted to get out this courtroom as fast as she could so she could run up to Jen and hold her tight.

Tilly was trying to look for Jen she had been searching for her over 5 minutes wondering where she had got to. Tilly scanned the corridor there was no Jen or Liam, she decided to check the ladies hoping she might be there. Tilly was a little disappointed that she was there.

Until Jen appeared with Liam. "Jen, I am so happy that you were found not guilty. Tilly leaned into Jen to give her hug. Liam moved aside quickly as Tilly lunged herself at Jen with such force. "I'll leave you too alone for a bit" Liam said walking away feeling bit awkward standing between the two of them.

"Tilly…..sighing…feeling quite uncomfortable in the embrace being here and with people still looking.

"What wrong?" pulling away. "I feel uncomfortable with all these people starring at us. Especially looking at me" looking at her hands.

"Who cares about them your free we can be together now in the open" smiling, leaning to kiss Jen.

"No…" pushing Tilly away. Tilly a little bit startled by Jen outburst.

"I cant do this Not here anyway" Jen let out a little smile. Trying to make Tilly feel so bad.

"Come on then let's go then" Tilly pulling Jen. She wanted Jen to herself she knew that her defensives were up today. She knew that Jen was still fragile

"What! No, I can't go with you now. My brother with me. He still does not agree with us. He coming back to mine to celebrate for a few drinks but he won't stay long he'll end up down dog or some bar. Come round later. I'll text you" Jen said holding Tilly's hand and walking away. Tilly watch Jen disappear. She couldn't wait to see her.

Later in that evening Tilly received a text from Jen. Which read **_"You can come over now? Xxx. _**Tilly didn't rush quickly over to see Jen. She decided she would change first and put her make up on.

Jen was clearing up the mess the flat was in from earlier on with her brother, Ste & Maxine. There were loads of empty wine bottles and glasses. If honest Jen was little bit tipsy from the wine.

(KNOCKING NOICE)

Jen made her way to the door as she opened there stood Tilly in Tight fitted Jeans. That showed off her pins. Wearing a pair of red pumps. Wearing red & patterned t-shirt. "Looking for someone?" Jen smiled inviting Tilly to come in.

"No, but I suppose you will do" Tilly said cheekily.

"Oi, you" grabbing Tilly by the arse and pulling into her body. Tilly let out screech.

"Mmmm… I have missed you" Jen putting on silly voice. Pouting her lips. Her hands running up & down her back, then stopping at her arse squeezing a little.

"I've missed you too" pushing Jen hair back. "Can I have kiss now or you gonna keep me waiting."

Leaning her closer "you certainly can" smiled Jen and she pressed her lip against Tilly's kiss was tender and loving until Jen forced her tongue in Tilly's mouth.


	29. Chapter 29

Jen forced Tilly to walk backwards pushing her towards her bedroom. Tilly knew where this was leading to, really she wanted to talk but she was losing all her focus, as she was beginning to get aroused.

Jen had now forced her against the wall in the hallway. Lifting Tilly's arms up above her head. Jen looked at her with so much love she couldn't take her eyes off her. Tilly heart was racing. Tension was building up she was getting a little bit frustrated that nothing was happening Jen was looking at her with her pinned against the wall.

Tilly leaned her head forward for a kiss. Jen Noticing Tilly's movement she leant her head forward taking each other's lip. Tilly starts to kiss Tilly hard and fast. Jen hands drop from holding Tilly's arm up and reach to her cupping her face. Jen enters her tongue in Tilly mouth, pulling Tilly into her body. Tilly reciprocates as there tongue move around each other.

Jen pulls away to catch her breath for a second. Pushing Tilly hair out the way. "You… are …..so …beautiful…I want you in my bedroom now" Breathless Jen said.

Tilly laughed and grabbed hold of her hand and ran to Jen's bedroom and jumping on her bed. Jen shut her door so they would not be disturbed.

Tilly was sitting on the bed with her legs open. Tilly had already taken her t-shirt off just leaving her in her bra. Jen turned around and started to undress herself until she was naked. Tilly decided to do the same. Once all items were off Jen climbed on the bed and sat on Tilly lap and started to kiss her deeply. Hands were touching, every part of each other body.

Tilly pushed Jen back so she lying on the bed, with Tilly on top & starts to kiss her passionately. Jen hands start to move down her lover's body, holding her arse. As the kiss was becoming more & more heated. Jen opened her mouth & let Tilly's tongue play with hers. Tilly's hand massaged one round breast, squeezing it as her palm caressed the erect nipple.

Jen started to breather harder as Tilly's finger trailed down her gently her stomach and around the depression of her navel, finally finishing by gently touching the length of her slit.

Tilly felt a trace of moisture already between her inner lips as the fine hair covering her mound brushed against her hand.

Tilly moved to the foot of the bed, and Jen instinctively pulled feet back and spread her knees far apart to give her access to where most desired. Tilly spread her inner lips gently apart with my thumbs as she uses her tongue to bring her pleasure.

Jen was already very wet, and her musky aroma and slick juices playing over Tilly tongue were intoxicating. Tilly felt herself getting very moist as well. By this time, Jen was moaning calling out Tilly's name and thrusting her hips upwards. Tilly toyed with Jen more placing her mouth fully over her, working her lips with my own and at the same time plying my tongue strongly along the inner edges and around her clit. She did not take long to clamp my head in her thighs as she experienced a strong orgasm.

Tilly held her head motionless between her straining thighs with my mouth lying lightly on her as she raised her hips off the bed, groaning and panting with pleasure. Finally she fell back and relaxed her grip, her thighs opening and her legs straightening while a long sigh escaped her lips. "

From here it seems you rather enjoyed that." I smiled up at her from between her legs.

"That was fantastic. She gasped.

Tilly made her way up the bed towards Jen. Grabbing hold of her hand as she lay next to her.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thanks for the comments. I appreciate it gives me encouragement that I'm doing a good job. Enjoy chapter 30. Let me know what you think?**_

Jen laid on her back trying to catch her breath with the duvet covering her naked body. Tilly jumped into the duvet. Cuddling into Jen. "Mmmm this is nice" resting her head on Jen's shoulder.

Jen's mood changed from a couple minutes ago being really happy to a concerned worry look something was on her mind and Tilly was none the wiser. Tilly arm was wrapped around protectively stroking her arm.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I came here. I wanted us to talk. About what happened today? You must have been so scared? I know I was. But I don't mind being in this position with you naked and everything" Tilly said with a giggle.

All of sudden Jen moved to the end of the bed in sitting position covering herself much as she can. Tilly frowned to what Jen was doing. Jen picked up her underwear and put it on.

"And where do you think you're going eh? Tilly raising an eye brow. "I want you in bed with me" Tilly smirking.

Jen stated to put her clothes back on. "I think its best you go home now don't you? Have you seen the time?"

Tilly quickly pulled herself up. "What's wrong?" searching Jen eyes. She knew something was up.

"Nothing, I just don't want to keep you, do your parents know you're here? Jen was in a bit of mood now.

"You're a liar" pulling herself across the bed to where Jen was. "What is the matter, I know something is up, so you might as well just tell me" Tilly said.

"God, there is nothing up! Rolling her eyes."

"Maybe I just want to be on my own. Okay?" covering up how she really feels.

"No it isn't. Tell me! Searching Jen's eyes for some inkling to tell her what was up.

"You haven't been okay seen I saw you out of the courtroom. Let's talk about it." Reaching out for to hold her hand. Jen pulled away.

"No, I don't want to talk. Nothing to talk about. I just think you should go. I don't want to get into more trouble, I've had enough of that" Jen said

Tilly was slightly confused. Did Jen want to end things with her or have a cooling off period? Which she didn't want to happen. She knew if people found out this would make Jen look even guiltier by the public thinking she was using Tilly.

Jen.. Are you trying to break up with me? Wrapping her arm around her neck. Tilly had head down which made Tilly nervous.

"Look at me please" Jen didn't look up. Tilly cupped her face which forced Tilly to look up.

"Please don't this to us again. I can't take it again. You know we have something special." Jen had tears forming in her eyes. Tilly heart was racing was her worst fears about to come true. Tilly closed her eyes for a second Please god, please this can't be happening Tilly said this to herself in head.

Jen touched her face stroking her left check then cupping it. Tilly opened her eyes, leaning her into where Jen was cupping the left side of her face.

Jen smiled. Jen thought she looked so adorable. Her kneeling on the bed naked. In her mind she couldn't leave her, not without taking her with her. Jen was never really the one for feeling so much but when she was with Tilly she showed a new side to her than any previous relationships. But at this present moment she wasn't showing this side. She was putting her defenses up, she didn't want to burden her. Tilly was young this was supposed to be fun loving relationship. Though both them hadn't experienced that in the early stages of their relationship.

Tilly let a tear fall. Jen noticed this & wiped the tear away. "Please, don't do that. I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you think. How could you think I could? I love you & more than anything I need you.

"Well its bit hard when you're telling me to leave when just had sex. You're not telling me what's wrong. What am I supposed to think?"

"I know I'm sorry, it's nothing really about you as such it's just with all what's happened today. It's a lot to take in. I didn't want to burden you. I thought I could do this one my own. I fed up with every time we talk it's always something bad. I want to have so fun with you" Jen said. This comment made Tilly raise her eye brow. "Not like that, but I do like that part too" kissing Tilly.

"Let's talk then" pulling Jen arm. "Okay, climbing onto the bed. Both lying on the bed with duvet covering her body. Both on their sides, facing each other. Jen pushing a piece of hair that fallen onto her blocking her view of her beautiful face.

"You are so precious to me, I never want to hurt you ever again. I wanted to deal with this on my but you know me, you can tell when something is up. I just needed to get me head through a few things. I mean I really didn't think I would be here with you. I really did think I would be sent down. I still can't believe it.

"Jen if, I'm honest I did too. The hardest part for me was watching you and there was nothing I could do."

"You should been in my position that was hard" Jen said sarcastically.

Tilly rolling her eyes at Jen's comment. "I know that, I'm just speaking for myself." Stroking Jen's hair.

"Come here" pulling Jen into her.

Jen looks up to Tilly. "I'm sorry for not sharing how I feel with you. I'm just fed up with always something going wrong. I'm scared you will get fed up with me"

Tilly smiles at Jen. "That won't happen, things will turn around soon. The quicker we get out of here the better fresh start and everything." kissing Jen full of love. Both their lips part and hold each other for a while.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Enjoy next chapter. Let me know what you think? S x_**

Jen had fallen asleep rolling over to the other side of the bed and she slowly begins to open her eyes, Jen had fallen asleep but there was no sign of Tilly.

Jen leaned across to her bedside table to check if she had any messages for her no message. Jen frowned. Where is she? She thought to herself. Jen pulled herself out of bed. Crouching down to put her clothes back on until her door opened.

Jen gasped standing up quickly grabbing the duvet to keep her modesty. "It's only me, sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

I thought you gone" Jen said a little panic not the way she indented it to be.

"Why, would I go in the middle off the night? When I have you looking like that" biting her lip. Pulling the duvet that was covering Jen.

"Come on let's go back to bed." Taking Jen hand. Once they were in bed under the duvet. Jen spooned Tilly wrapping her arms around her.

Tilly woke up to empty bed. She knew Jen was up as she could her speaking with Ste and the radio in the background. Tilly got dressed and made her way into the kitchen.

Jen and Ste were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Jen and Ste were both giggling eating there breakfast.

Ste noticed Tilly "ah there she is sleeping beauty" Ste said with a grin. Jen turned to face Tilly. "Hey you!" Jen getting up from her seat.

"You want some breakfast?" walking towards Tilly giving her quick kiss on the lips. Jen felt comfortable showing open affection to Tilly in front on Ste. He was the one person that didn't judge her and didn't state the obvious how wrong it was. How she made a big mistake.

"Yeah ok, I'll just have some toast" rubbing the crumbs off Jen's face. Jen smiled and made Tilly some toast.

"So…. Tilly what's the plan. Are you two together now properly I mean" picking up his juice from the table.

"Erm…" Tilly was unsure what to say. She wanted to say yes but she didn't know if Jen was ready to tell the whole world that they were together. As it may be to soon after the trail. Tilly looked at Jen. Trying to get a response from Jen. Ste frowned at Tilly, unsure what to say.

"Erm…. Well.." Tilly stuttering.

"Yes we are together this time no secret, no lies" Interrupting Tilly, putting her plate of toast on the table. Stroking Tilly face & smiling at her.

"well I'm really happy for the both of you. You been through so much you deserve some good luck and I can clearly see how much you mean to each other. Right, I'm off out. Got some work to do" Ste getting up from his seat and leaving the flat.

Once Ste left Jen took a seat opposite Tilly. "So, I guess you're not going into college today. As it already 11. Jen asked.

"No, not today I'm going back there tomorrow. Tilly biting a piece of her toast.

"So that means you have nothing to do for the rest of the day. Jen raising her eye brown.

"Not as such but I do have to make an appearance at home. I was supposed to go home last night but I got a little distracted. Tilly said with a giggle. Jen smile back. "A good distraction though." Tilly nodded.

Both of them spent the rest of the day. Hanging out around the flat. They couldn't be apart from each other. Really this was all new to both of them spending so much time together holding one another because in the past, they were also on time schedule and always really had to keep guard.

Jen was in her room tidying up. "Jen, I'm going to make a move" walking up to Jen giving her quick but meanful kiss.

"Already?" Jen a little glum.

"Jen, I've been here all last night and most of today." Tilly said wrapping her arms round Jen waist.

Jen mood changed. She knew that she needed to go but she didn't want to let her go. Even though she would see her soon. Jen was like a lost puppy. She couldn't stand being apart from her for one second. This was new for Jen as she never felt like this before with previous girlfriends.

"I'll come with you. Your parents won't be home for couple hours & I might as well keep you company" Jen smiled.

Tilly bit her lip. "Aww that's so sweet, it because you would miss me isn't it"

Jen smiled and looked down and back up looking at Jen straight in the eye. "Maybe just a little….. Okay fine I don't want to be apart from you. We've had enough separation. I want to spend as much time with you as possible.

Tilly leaned forward and gave Jen a passionate kiss. Jen cupped Tilly's face After a minute they pulled away. Jen rubbing her nose affectionately against Tilly's. "Come one then let's go before I stop us from leaving here." Jen joked.

" Actually, I want to stay here now, to see what you had planned?" Tilly giggled.

"Behave you! Kissing Tilly quick. Jen & Tilly got ready and both exited the flat hand in hand.

_To be continued tomorrow _


	32. Chapter 32

**_Thank you for your kind comments. Enjoy. x_**

Both of them left the flat hand in hand. Tilly couldn't believe Jen wanted to go back to her parents' house. She was shocked how care free she was. It was like she had her Jen, the one she met nearly a year ago how free spirited she was.

Jen was beaming she was happy that she finally could show her feeling no hiding it from people that ship truly sailed. People didn't agree with it but she didn't really care what they thought the only person she did was the person walk beside her hand in hand.

Tilly looked at Jen. "What are you smiling at?" curious to why Tilly was so happy.

"This, just been able to do this in public looking at their hand entwined something that other people take for granted" swinging her & Tilly's arm.

"me too. I love being able to do this but… leaning in closer to Jen. "I like doing this more" whispering. Both smiled until their lips touched. This kiss was quick but didn't want to scare Jen off if someone saw them. She was already making a leap forward.

"Mmmm that's nice" pulling away from the kiss. As they walked past SU bar. More familiar faces recognized them. Jen mood changed from really happy to feeling nervous.

Tilly squeezed Jen hand. Jen turned to face Tilly. "It's okay doesn't matter whatever people say remember we are in this together. I'll protect you" reassuring Jen.

The walk to Tilly's house wasn't that bad. Some dirty looks off people and some whispers but nothing that stopped them enjoying their work.

Tilly unlocked the door to her house. As they made their way into the house. Jen stood in the living room taking in where Tilly lived. This was the first time she had been here. Never did they go back here when they were hiding. Really it would have been a better choice than shack or folly where anyone could have walked past just like Diane caught them. Plus Tilly parents were always working but Jen didn't want to.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Tilly throwing her bag off on the sofa.

"Yeah juice will be fine thanks" Jen called out. Jen walked over to fire place and noticed pictures of Tilly when she was younger and her certificates that she had won.

Tilly walked over to her. "God those photos are so embarrassing me & my sister always cringe at them, they are such horrible photos on display" Tilly stated.

"Here" handing Jen her drink.

"Thanks" taking a sip from her drink. "Well I don't find them embarrassing you look cute" Tilly began to blush at the comment.

Tilly turns around and places her drink on coffee table. "C'mon let sit down" jumping on the sofa tapping the other side."

Jen takes a seat next to Jen. "So what have you got planned tomorrow then?" pulling up her legs on the sofa so her legs were to one side.

Jen let out sarcastic laugh "I don't know I pretty busy you know with work and everything" placing her arm on the sofa. Tilly rolled her eyes.

"I wish I wasn't going back to college I'd rather spend it with you." Though Tilly was kind of little bit glad that she was going to be get back to some normality. Yeah people would talk not as much Hollyoaks sixth form would. She just felt bad for Jen.

"Well, you're going that's that, I'm not having you spend your time with me when you're missing it out for study and soon you will be finished soon."

Tilly had a cheeky look. "I love it when your all bossy" leaning her face closer to Jen. Jen can feel her breath on her skin.

"Behave you!" Jen laughed.

"Make me" moving away from Jen.

Jen raised her eyebrow and lunged herself on top of Tilly. Tilly let out a little screech. Tilly removed Jen hair out the way as her was down. Jen smiled at her. Jen heart was racing. She felt a wave of love hit like a ton of bricks.

Both felt the same they need to be as one. Jen leant in more there lips touch, soft silky like velvet lips touched. The kiss started with small kisses and gradually became passionate both their tongues were working each other's mouth. Both biting each other's lip for more attention. The kiss deepened with their tongues swirling around each other's mouth.

Tilly hand gradually making way underneath Jen's clothes. "No…..please…pulling away from the kiss.

Tilly started to kiss her neck pushing her hair away. All the while Tilly hand going further up Jen's body.

"Tilly….." Jen let out a breathless. She was trying fight her off she was losing this battle as her lovers hand was making way up her thigh.

"OH GOD!….." Tilting her neck, so Tilly had more access.


	33. Chapter 33

_You're all so sweet! Thank you for the reviews makes me want to carry on with this story. Been busy but I will be updating it tomorrow as I am ill __L_

Jen reached out for the traveling hand making its way up her thigh. "Tilly we can't…..not here…..what happens if your parents come home." She said full of worry.

"They won't be home for ages." Smirk look on her face. Looking at Jen straight in the eye. Tilly leans forward to kiss Jen. Taking her lip between hers.

"Still I don't want to be caught in an awkward position." Jen says in-between the kiss.

"Fine" Tilly said with a sulk pulling herself away from Jen.

Jen stayed at Tilly for a while and helps her cook dinner. Both of them sit at the table eating their meals.

"This is nice" Tilly says reaching out Jen's hand. Jen smiles at Tilly. Notice from the door makes them both turn around.

"Hello Girls. Jen didn't expect you to be here?" Helen asked coming into the kitchen with Kevin following closely behind.

"Mum! Why wouldn't she? Anyway I want her here she my guest." Tilly snapped.

"Tilly, I didn't mean it like that I just I'm a little surprised that Jen would want to but I have no problem with it." Helping herself to the food that Tilly cooked for mother and father.

Kevin sat opposite Jen and gave her look. Jen could tell that he still wasn't happy with his daughter seeing her. She may have no won over Helen but Kevin was going to be a challenge.

"So how are you Jen?" Helen asked placing a plateful of food for her husband.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?" said in-between eating.

"I'm good, tired mainly" Helen said slumping down in the chair.

"How about you Kevin?"

"Fine thank you" said Kevin.

For the rest of meal. Everybody was quiet nobody knew what to say. Jen was feeling nervous ever since Tilly parents came in mainly Kevin. After dinner Jen didn't stay very long she felt that she made a step forward today but wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Tilly made her way the door with Jen. "Thank you staying, I know you were nervous but I think you winning them around" Tilly said optimistic.

"You think? Your mother I think she ok with us but your dad. I don't think he will ever accept us" Jen said,

"He will, it's just going to take time. Kissing Jen. "I love you"

"I love you too" both holding each other.

It had been two days since they both had seen each other. Jen wanted Tilly to concentrate on college. As she had letting that slide with everything that had been happening.

Though tonight both of them planned to go to the cinema later. Both were looking forward to it as it something they had never done such a normal thing to do.

Jen had arranged to meet Jen in the village. Jen was waiting in the car for Tilly. She was excited to see Tilly. She was getting a bit agitated so she switched the radio to pass the time.

(Knock Knock)

Jen turned her head to where to the sound was coming from. Jen opened her window. "Hey" smiled Jen. "Hi" said Tilly before making her way to the passenger side.

Once she was in she lunged forward kissing Jen. "Mmm that's a welcome" pulling herself away slightly from her lovers lips.

"I've missed you, I've been counting down the hours till I see you" rubbing Jen's cheek.

"Aww I have too, now come here" cupping Tilly face and pulling her in for a kiss…..

They had finally made it to the cinema. "So what do you want to see" linking arm with Jen.

I'm not really fussed. You choose" Jen said looking at the screen to see what films are on.

"erm…. How about … Now you see me?

Yeah that's fine"

Come on lets go. As they made their way to their seats. Jen was becoming nervous she kept looking around at the people in cinema, anybody that was laughing or talking she thought they were talking about her. This didn't go unnoticed by Tilly.

"Hey, are you alright?" tapping Jen on her upper arm.

"I'm fine" Jen said looking around the cinema.

Tilly squinted "hmm….you don't look it.

"I'm fine" smiling at Tilly to reassure her that she is fine.

Tilly seemed unconvinced. "ssshh the films about to start" Tilly let it drop for now.

After the film had finish they walked to the car park.

"Jen, I know you know you were feeling paranoid earlier. I was too" Tilly said while opening the door. Both climbing into their seats.

"Yes, I was, still am but they are looking at me rather than you. I'm painted out as the nasty one" Jen said

"Jen, when are you going to realize that whatever affects you it affects me too? We are a team remember, as long as we have each other no one can hurt us" Tilly said sincerely grabbing hold of Jen hand.

_ To be continued_


	34. Chapter 34

Both girls spent the next couple of days trying to see as much as they can. It's was starting to become difficult now as Tilly had studying to do working up to her exams. She was little bit neglecting her studies. The only reason why is because she wanted to spend time with Jen and it wasn't like she had so many friends now as most of them didn't agree with her relationship with Tilly, which she felt bad for.

It was a Friday Night and Tilly was staying at Jen's tonight as she didn't see her yesterday as Jen had a job interview, which didn't go very well and Jen wasn't in the mood for company.

Both were sitting on the sofa with Jens legs spread out ontop of Tilly's. dicusing there day.

"I'm sorry for blowing you off last night. I just wasn't in the mood for company." Jen said honestly.

"It's ok. I understand we all need space time to time" rubbing Jen's feet.

" (sigh) I don't think I've got the job, I mean who would want to hire me. With all that's what happened." Jen being deftest.

"You don't know that. They never said to you haven't got the job. I mean working as bar maid is not difficult. Anyway if you don't then well…. It's there loss isn't it?"

"Yeah, well something better turn up. I haven't got a lot money left in my account. I need to start paying rent for this place. I know Ste struggling for himself let alone for me as well."

"If I don't Tilly well. I could end up on the street or end up moving back home."

"NOO! You can't do that what about us" dropping Jens foot to the floor and moving closer to Jen. So now she is sitting on her lap.

"I don't want to leave you. You know that. But I need to find a job soon. Or I might have to."

Tilly looked quite upset at what Jen had said. She knew that she might have to but didn't want to think about it. She just wish people would give them a break.

"Hey don't look so glum" lifting Tilly chin up to look at her. "Believe me Tilly it's my last option. I want to be able to pay for stuff for you. Go out places. At the moment I can't do that.

"I get why Jen. I just wish people would give us a break but as I said you don't know what will happen you might get the job"

"I might, let's wait and see okay" rubbing Tilly's cheek.

Tilly nodded in agreement. Jen leant forward and kissed her. Both of her hands cupped Tilly's face, the kiss became more intense Tilly arms were round Jen's neck. Whereas Jen hands were under her top. Both of them didn't notice that Ste had walked in and was staring at them. Both of them were occupied with each other.

Ste cleared his throat hhmm both of them turned around. "Ste.. sorry…" Tilly shyly spoke. Getting off Jen's lap.

"Don't be silly, it's fine. I'm glad I came home at the right time" ste joked raising his eyebrows.

Tilly looked embarrassed. "Err we wouldn't be doing that in here." Jen answered. Tilly gave her a look raising her eyebrows.

"Relax I'm only messing with you too. Making his way to the kitchen.

"So what have you too got planned for tonight?" making his way to the fridge pulling out a beer.

"Having a quiet night in aren't we… Tilly?" nudging her as she was preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Huh…yeah we are. Pretty tiring week. You?

"Same as you, haven't got any money to go out really and to be honest I'd rather stay home"

"You fancy watching film with us or do you want us to get out of your way?" Tilly asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me" making his way the chair.

"As long as Tilly doesn't choose the film" Jen joked.

"Hey! Excuse me, when I choose the film you always seem to enjoy it. Moving the face closer to Jen.

"I do, its just not something that Ste would like" kissing Tilly.

"Leave it out you too." Throwing a cushion at them.

"Oi! Jen said.

Both of them finally decided on a film that they both wanted to watch. Tilly was curled up close to Jen. She had fallen asleep half way through the film. With Jen now and then stroking her hair.

Ste turned to see that Tilly had fallen asleep. "Oh I guess someone is worn out." Ste said.

Jen moved slightly. "She asleep?" jen asked. Ste nodded.

I guess it's time for me & her to go to bed"

Jen moved slightly. Jen tapped Tilly's arm to wake her up. Tilly, come on let's go to bed. Tilly groaned and moved to get up.

"Night, enjoy the rest of the film." Jen said.

"Night you too"

They both made into the bedroom. Tilly flopped onto the bed sitting at the end of the bed taking off her clothes so she was just in her knickers. Jen done the same and pulled the duvet cover back and hopped into bed. Which Tilly followed once they were in Tilly curled up to Jen? "Jen, you lied to ste earlier saying that we never had sex out there. When you and I both know we had.

"Yes but did you want me to tell him differ." Asked Jen. There was a silence. "No, I didn't think so. Go to sleep. Kissing Tilly's head.

"Good Night, Love you.

"You too more than you will ever know" pulling the duvet up more and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hello lovely readers :) sorry for the delay in this chapter. Haven't been feeling very well so unable to write it. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Once again thank you for all your lovely comments. You are all so sweet :)_**

Jen had woken up readjusting her eyes to the brightness of the room. "Mmmm" Turning over to Tilly noticing an empty spot. She could hear the radio playing and making her way out of bed, putting her robe on.

She spotted Tilly making some toast. With her back to her. Jen crept into the kitchen putting her arm around her waist. "Mmmm, why did you leave me" breathing her in.

"I thought I would make you some breakfast and cup of coffee" Tilly smiled.

"Aww thanks but I'm not really hungry I think you should come back to bed with me" kissing Tilly neck. Tilly shutting her eyes loving the feel of Jen's warm lips on her skin, tilting her head giving Jen more access.

Jen spreading little kisses across Tilly's neck. "Oh Jen" faintly whisper. Jen stopped the kisses on her lover's neck she pulled Tilly face and kissed her deeply the passion & desire building up between them.

All the while they are kissing Jen hands were wondering across Tilly body her hand reaching private area. The touch made Tilly moan. Jen pulled her lips from Tilly's and looked at her she could tell that she had got her where she wanted her.

Jen grabbed Tilly arm and pulled her into the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Where there were some loud moans coming from the bedroom.

Hours had past and Tilly was at the dog with Esther. Both were sitting in the bar at quiet table. Having a chat.

"You know what I have missed this" Tilly said being honest.

Taking slurp from her coke. "What do you mean? I haven't gone anywhere? Esther a little confused.

"You know" said with a smile. "Just been able to have a girly chat. I mean me & Maddie always shared stuff & I mean everything. She would always look out for me. I have really missed these past couple of months. I know you Maddie didn't get on & what she did to you was wrong.

"Tilly, its fine. Your right I don't like Maddie what she did to me but I get it she was your friend & I know you must miss her that's natural. But I'm glad I'm here for though I'm not taking Maddie place. Reassuring Tilly.

"I know you're not" smiled Tilly.

"So what's been happening with you? Asked Tilly.

Well I been asked to design for a fashion show.

Wow, that's brilliant, when is it?

Its two weeks away, I feel so unprepared

You will be amazing. Like your work is. Smiled Tilly.

I hope so. Its good distraction from keeping gran looking at me if I'm going to take any drugs. I've noticed she has even hid painkiller from me just in case you know what. Esther moaned.

It will get easier I promise they are just looking out for you they will begin to trust you.

"I suppose"

"So how are you are Jen going?

Tilly face lit up the mention of her name. "Great, things are different this time. I feel I've got the real Jen who I fell in love with the day that I met her. At the moment she trying to get a job here to stay at Ste. Fingers crossed she will find something soon. Or she might end up going back home." Tilly said a little glum.

"Where's home"

Brighton

If she goes home, would you go with her?

Tilly thought about it. You know what I probably would. I can't lose her again. Not ever. We both need each other.

Tilly was at home she had not long came out of the bath. When the doorbell went who that could be she thought. Tilly went to see who it was in a pair pink shorts. White vest top.

(Bell ring/Bang Bang)

"Alright, alright I'm coming" shout in out walking as fast as she could down the stairs.

Opening the door. "Jen" Tilly said surprised that Jen was standing on the doorstep.

Jen smiled and launched herself at Tilly lip wrapping her arm around her neck.

Pulling away at her smiling. Well now that's a welcome." Holding Jen tightly.

Giving her a kiss. What are you doing here?

Can't I come & see my girlfriend?

"Yes, but I know you don't like coming here

Your right but I have some news….. Jen said. Walking straight into the living room.

Jen turned around and faced Tilly. "So are going to tell me your news why you have that big grin on your face?" Tilly asked walking up to where Jen was standing.

As Tilly made her way to Jen standing opposite her. It cottoned on to her why the reason Jen was so happy. "You haven't?" asked Tilly.

Jen nodded her head. Tilly threw her arm around her. Giving her a kiss. "When, where did this all happen" Tilly said full of joy.

"Well, I haven't got offered the barmaid job. Its working College Coffee Maxine offered me a job and I can start right away." Beamed Jen.

"That's fantastic but are you sure you want to work there. You know people will be talking.

"Thanks, for reminding me. Don't you think you could be pleased for me just once? Does everything have to be a drama?" pulling Tilly arms off her and walking away from her.

"Hey! That's unfair, I'm a pleased for you, I only asked because this job is in the village whereas the barmaid job is in town. That's all. Tilly said a little annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry" walking towards Tilly and grabbing her hand. I just want things to go right for us for once. I fed up with things being a drama in this place. What would be great is to move away from Hollyoaks but I'm not going without you."

"I know you're fed up Jen but hopefully now you have a job & I & you are together things will get better." Tilly said Looking Jen in the eye.

"But enough about that…" kissing Jen on the lips. Tilly moves the kiss to her neck, pushing Jen's hair out the way in the process.

Jen begins to shut her eyes enjoying the touch. "Tilly…." Letting a whisper. Tilly carries on seducing Jen. Tilly had moved to the other side spreading gentle kisses all over neck. Jen cupped Tilly face and pulled her up to face her and forcefully kissed her. As the kiss became more heated Tilly started to pull up Jen t-shirt.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for your comments makes me want to carry on with. Jelly Story. Especially when we have Esther & Tilly together. Yuck! They don't even come close to Jen & Tilly. Hope you like this chapter . Let me know what you think :)

Until Jen pulled away. "Stop.. Stop! "Trying to catch her breath. Holding Tilly by her shoulder.

"Why? You know you want to" smiling at Jen then taking Jen's lips between her. Jen tries her best to not to fall under Tilly's spell but she was losing a battle. Jen hands began to wonder exploring her lover body. Her finger running across her soft skin. Tilly knew that she won Jen over.

Pulling herself away from Jen, which Jen wasn't too happy about. "Let's go upstairs?" taking jen's hand and leading her upstairs.

Once they made it to the bedroom. Once inside, Tilly was told to lie on her back, which she nervously did. Jen climbed on top of her and started kissing the Tilly's face, then moved down to her neck, Jen pulled Tilly into sitting position and started to undress the teen slowly removing every piece of clothing. Tilly removing Jen's clothes at the same time, ever so often kissing exposed skin.

Jen pushed Tilly down onto the bed. Which made Tilly screech with excitement. Jen began to kiss her lips, the kiss intensified. With both their hands exploring one another bodies. Jen then started to Tilly's breasts where she sucked on each of the hard nipples. Tilly moaned at that point. The kisses moved downward to her belly, then to her crotch. Tilly spread both of her legs. She knew what was coming and tried to stay calm. Jen planted kisses all over her labia which felt magical to Tilly. She felt Jen's tongue licking her clit, and began to moan gasping at the sensation she was receiving. Her hands tightly squeezed the bed sheets. After several long and torturous minutes, she felt the muscles in her legs begin to contract. Her body tensed and her back violently arched. Her legs went stiffed and her toes curled- she was cumming. Every desire in her heart and body got what it wanted. She screamed out loud and felt an intense sexual pleasure flowing through her body, and then she let herself go. Jen made her way up to Tilly watching her as she orgasm. Gently stroking her face. Until Tilly came round. Smiling at her. "That was amazing" Jen beamed back at her. "Good" kissing her on the lips.

Both of them got in the duvet with Tilly cuddling up to Jen. Both facing each other. Jen hand making ways up & down Tilly's arm.

"Can I just say that I am really proud of you! For getting a job"

"I'm glad I have one for now anyway. At least I'll have some money coming in"

Tilly nodded. "I love you.

Jen smiled at Tilly stroking her face. "I love you too so much. I never fell this hard about anymore Tilly. There something about you that I can't keep away."

Tilly began to yawn. "Tired are we?" Jen joked.

"A little someone has worn me out" raising her eyebrows.

"Go to sleep" Jen suggested.

No but I will use the loo" pulling the duvet back getting out of bed.

Tilly entered her bedroom wearing her robe. Before taking it off she picked up her Jen's clothes that were on the floor, folding them and place them on her chair along with her robe.

Jen was lying in bed flicking through her phone. "Tilly got into bed next to Jen. "What are you doing just replying to Liam text. He just congratulating me on getting a job.

"Aww that's sweet." Kissing Jen's shoulder.

"Not as sweet as you" pulling Tilly into her.

"Let me take a picture of us"

Tilly moans. "Do you have to? I look a mess."

"No you don't you look absolutely fine baby"

Tilly reluctantly lets jen take pictures of them together in bed. Snapping away on her phone.

Oh that's nice one." Jen said.

"Yeah it is. Better than the other one with you pulling weird face"

Jen gasped. "I do not.

You do" said giggly Tilly.

"Take that back"

"Or what" raising her eyebrows.

Rolling Tilly over onto her back and climbing on top of her. "Or this" leaning down kissing her neck.

Tilly begins to giggle. "That feels so nice" Jen stops what she was doing & looks up at Tilly, she could see the disappointment in her face.

Jen entwines her hands with Tillys and raises them above her head on her pillow. Jen leans forward and begins to kiss her passionately tongues exciting one another.

"Tilly are you here love" a voice coming from upstairs.

"Shit my parents are home"

What am I going to do my clothes are on your chair. How am I going to leave without them knowing I'm here.

"Tilly?" Helen said. Making her way upstairs.

Crap, she's coming up"

Jen makes her way under the duvet. Jen didn't really want to be caught in bed by Tilly's mother.

"Tilly?" Helen said opening her door.

"Oh you're in bed. Just seeing if you were home. Have you had dinner?"

All the while Helen was talking to Tilly. Jen thought it would be funny to tease her a little. Using her lips, kissing her lower end of her stomach.

Tilly gasped at the touch. Tilly was trying to keep hold of her emotion, hoping that her mother wouldn't notice. Tilly bit her lip to try & focus. Jen on the hand thought it was quite funny she knew that she was being mean but she couldn't help it.

"So have you?" Helen standing at the door waiting for Tilly to answer her.

"Sorry, erm I'm not hungry. To be honest I'm tired.

Get some sleep me & your father will order a Chinese then"

Tilly gasped. Yeah ok"

"Tilly are you ok, you look like you're in pain?"

No not that kind of pain she though in her head. "No mum I'm just need to rest."

Helen nodded and shut her daughter door. Tilly waiting until she heard her making her way down the stairs.

Tilly pulled up the covers. "You can come up now" smiled Tilly. Jen made her way up to Tilly. Pushing her hair back. Smiling at Tilly.

"You were very naughty then, doing that to me getting all hot when my mum is standing in my room." Tilly said pouting her lips.

Jen laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I want you all the time." Jen said kissing Tilly on the lips.

"Well that was embarrassing she thinks I'm in pain."

"Aww well if you were I'd kiss it all better. Jen began to kiss Tilly neck.

"Mmmm" Tilly moaned.

Jen smiled knowing she was getting the right reaction. Jen began kissing down Tilly's neck to her collarbone and kissing on her lips. Her hands on her breast squeezing them slightly which made Tilly moan in Jen's mouth.

Jen pulled away from the kiss. "sssh you your parents are downstairs. We don't want them hearing" jen said with a giggle.

"Oh but who is the one inflicting it? You!" Tilly said raising her eyebrows.

Jen smiled and began to kiss Tilly chest moving her hand down Tilly down.

Tilly grabbed Jen. Which made stop Jen what she was doing.

"I think it's my turn now. Let's see if you can stay quiet." rolling Jen onto her back and climbing on top of her.

Jen began to giggle. Things were heating up between them. With Tilly disappearing under the duvet. Jen pushing her head back further onto the pillow.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Thank you all for your encouragement. Hopefully you will enjoy the next two chapters :)**_

Jen and Tilly were in bed. Jen was in a deep sleep. With Tilly leaning on her elbow watching Jen. She looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep if that was possible. Jen spent many months in this relationship not sleeping very little. Her mind was always occupied with Tilly worried if they would get found out or upsetting her. Now everything was going great in fact. So much so she hated being apart from her especially at night.

Tilly couldn't help but touch her girlfriends face. Then touching her shoulder and lets her hand travel down Jen body. Jen didn't even move. She must have been really tired. Well Tilly didn't wear her out last night & they did spend most of the night talking as well.

Jen shifted her body and rolled onto the other side the bed. With the duvet only covering half of the naked body. Tilly looked at the clock it was 6:30am. She was awake due to her parents making a lot of noise Jen was none the wiser.

Tilly was a feeling tired again. She didn't need to be in college today as she didn't have lessons until later the afternoon. Tilly shifted closer to Jen wrapping her around her holding onto breasts. It didn't take Tilly long to fall asleep.

Jen woke up around 11oclock. Noticing Tilly arms were wrapped around her. She could heer she was fact asleep. Jen removed Tilly's hands that were on her breast which made Tilly stirring her sleep. Jen rolled over facing Tilly. "Moring" smiled Jen.

"Morning to you too" Tilly adjusting her eyes to the brightness. Jen kissed Tilly on the lips.

"Good Sleep?" Tilly asked.

"Wonderful, you really worn me out last night. You were amazing. Took me ages for body to relax.

Tilly giggled. "Well you shouldn't have teased me yesterday when mother was standing in the room. Anyway you're welcome. Kissing her on the lip. Tilly wrapping her leg around Jen's.

"So what are your plans for today?" Jen asked.

Tilly turns to face Jen "well I have college later this afternoon but until then I want to stay with you." Tilly leaning to kiss Jen.

"I'd love to stay here but I think I should get going. As you need to get ready & I think I will see Maxine to see when I will start."

Jen got up from the bed and started to put on her clothes. "I suppose your right. You got any plans for later then?

"None at the moment. What do you have in mind?" putting her top on.

"Not sure but I'll think of something."

"How about you come round later and I'll cook us a meal?" Jen suggested.

"Mmm sounds good to me"

Once Jen was dressed she said her goodbye to Tilly. "Good, then I shall see you later" jen smiled leaning to kiss Tilly.

"Can't wait. Love you" pulling away from the kiss.

"You too"

Tilly had only been in a college over an hour but to her felt like she been there all day. She had just come out of science with loads of coursework to do. She really didn't think she would be able to see Jen tonight. She was thankful the bell had gone as she made her way out. She could hear the name being shouted out.

"TILLY! A male voice shouting out in the corridor.

George & Ruby approached Tilly. "Hello Stranger. How have you been? Feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, I'm sorry I've just been really busy"

"You mean busy seeing Jen." Raising his eyebrows.

"Erm maybe" shyly answered. She knew that she couldn't lie to George.

"Look how about we go for a coffee or something and have a catch up?"

"I'd like that. Are you sure you can pull yourself away from her?" George cheekily asked.

"I'm sure I can. Are you available tomorrow? Hoping George was free. As she knew she had been neglecting her friends.

"I already got something on but 'm free in the afternoon, I'll let you know if that's ok?

"Yeah fine. Look I better get going I have another class to get too"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" George answered.

Tilly nodded and made her way to her next class. Which she wasn't looking forward to.

Jen's day was going really well. Her love life was great. She finally found a job which meant money coming into her account as she becoming worried with no money coming in.

Jen had made her way into the village to see Maxine. To find out when she was starting her job. She was excited even though it not where she saw herself but was happy that she had a job. Jen still a little worried/nervous what people thought.

She didn't really like to go out on her own. Her confidence was knocked. People making sly comments about her she started to panic that Maxine may be forced to get rid of her because of customer's complaining but she pushed those comments to the back of her head.

As Jen made her way into college coffee making her way to see Maxine.

"Hiya, is Maxine in?" Jen asking Ash who was serving a customer.

"Yes she is. She out the back. Is it important? I'll go and get her if you want?" Ash asked.

"No it's not important, just want to know when I'm starting?" Jen asked.

"Oh…..you're working here?" Ash frowning.

Jen could see that Ash wasn't pleased. She was about to speak when Maxine came out. "Jen, what can I do you for?" smiled Maxine.

"I wanted to know when I will be starting here." Jen asked a little bit nervous.

"Well how about today, I know its short notice but we could do with a hand?"

"Now is fine"

"Great, here" throwing Jen an apron.


	38. Chapter 38

**I miss Jelly :( Sorry for the delay had writers block. :( Hope you like this chapter next one will been on the way. Thanks for all your lovely comments once again its nice to read them. That there is still love for Jelly. x**

Things seemed to be going ok at the coffee shop. Ash wasn't really happy that Jen worked at the coffee shop. Jen could sense that she wasn't been rude to her but was really making any conversation with her.

Jen was clearing the tables she could hear customers making comments all whispering. There were a group of girls and saw Jen walk past them.

"Oh my god can you believe they have hired that teacher that had an affair with her student" blonde girl whispered.

"I know it's disgusting". They all began to laugh. Jen turned to the girls. Right then all she wanted to do was run away & hide. Though trying her best to suck it up carry on.

It was getting to 4oclock. Maxine came back from her break. "Jen, why don't you go home? Maxine asked.

"You sure?" putting last load of mugs in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, we are really not that busy now. So I'll see you tomorrow at 8?"

"Yes I shall see you tomorrow. Collecting her bag.

Before she left Jen went up to Maxine. "Thank you Maxine for giving me chance"

"Aw no problem love, everybody needs a break" Maxine answered.

"I wish everyone thought like you." Jen said. Leaving the coffee shop.

Jen went straight home her feet were killing her. Decided she needed a long soak.

Meanwhile Tilly was contemplating not going out to see Jen because she had loads of coursework that needed doing.

She starred at her pile of work, then looking at photo of her and Jen that day at the beach. She was torn but decided she should see Jen to see if she found out about when she was starting her job.

Back at the flat Jen was knackered she really just wanted to crawl into bed. She had a busy day and had to be in early tomorrow it was only half eight in the evening.

As Jen got dry she got herself ready for bed. She hadn't heard anything from Tilly but to honest it didn't cross her mind. Which was unusual as she always missed Tilly especially when she didn't get to see her as much.

Jen was just about to get into bed when she heard to knock at the door.

Who's that? Jen thought. She groaned making her way to the door. Whoever was at the door kept knocking & knocking?

"I'm coming, hang on a second" Jen shouted back.

Opening the door. She saw Tilly standing smiling at her. Jen face lit when she saw her there. Every time Jen saw Tilly she would get butterflies & sometimes would even feel nervous around her.

"Hi, I thought I would come & see how today went?" asked Tilly hoping that everything went well.

"It went great. I even started my first shift today" beamed Jen.

"Jen I'm so happy that everything went well" Tilly beamed she was happy for Jen. When Jen was happy she was happy too.

"Are you going to come in?" Jen asked.

Tilly stepped into the flat. Pulling in Jen for a hug. Jen held Tilly tightly stroking her back. Shutting her eyes feeling warmth between them.

Pulling away from the hug Tilly began to speak. "I love you, you know that?" looking at Jen.

Jen smiled she loved hearing those 3 word out Tilly mouth.

She still couldn't believe that were still together and even that fact she loved her still regardless of what happened.

"I do, I feel exactly the same about you." Jen said.

Jen took Tilly hand and led her into her bedroom. "Oh yeah, you have such a naughty mind" Tilly joked.

"Ha! Maybe I do but so do you and you should feel lucky but actually I'm feeling really tired tonight.

"Maybe I should go then?" Tilly feeling bad now that she came when Jen was really tired.

Tilly began loose grip of Jen's hand when Jen tightened her grip.

"No please don't go I want you hear. I just need to lie down that's all"

Tilly was persuaded to stay. She thought she would stay a little while & let Jen sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

___**Hi Jelly Fans, Here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Please let me know if you like. Once again thank you all for your lovely reviews. p.s. thank you Victoria for lovely comment I miss them too & glad you my story is full love & tender that's what I try and portray them. You are all so kind. Enjoy xx**_

Jen led Tilly into her bedroom, she pulled the duvet back and hopped into bed with Tilly getting into bed the other side. Both facing each other on their sides.

Tilly pushing Jen's hair behind her ears so she can see her Beautiful face.

"I won't stay long. You need your sleep." Tilly said

"Okay but I don't want you to go I'd prefer if you stay." Said tired Jen. This made Tilly smile.

"So how was today?" Tilly asked.

"It went good. I went to see when I started and Maxine asked me if I wanted to start today. Everything went well. Got a few looks off people. I know ash isn't happy me working there I can see her making thing difficult." Jen said.

"She may come around. If she doesn't we don't need care about her opinion on our relationship. All I care about is you" Tilly said pulling Jen closer to her kissing her on the lips. Pulling away Jen smiles "that's right. You always know how to make me feel better."

"How was your day? College alright?" Jen asked.

"Oh, you don't want to go there. It was long day. Lots of revision and more coursework. I swear the pile gets bigger & bigger" Tilly joked.

Tilly begins to tell Jen about college about her English teacher giving her so much work to do than everybody else, Tilly thinks the teacher doesn't like her. As Tilly chats away.

"I swear Jen that teacher doesn't like me" Tilly says. Tilly wait to hear from Jen but there is long pause. Tilly looks over to her lover and see that she is soundly asleep. Tilly can't help smile as her arm is wrapped around Tilly protectively.

Tilly looked over at the clock it was getting to 10pm. Every time she was with Jen time would go really fast. She should be making a move to go home as she had college in the morning as didn't have any spare clean clothes at Jens. But she didn't want to leave Jen at all. The more she thought about it she didn't think it was safe to go home at this time walking the street at night. She knew Jen wouldn't like it either.

She pulled out of her thoughts when she could hear her phone ringing.

Tilly carefully got out bed trying not to disturb Jen. Though the noise didn't wake Jen at al she was in a deep sleep.

Tilly picked up her phone and answered it.

_Hello_

_Tilly_

_Hey mum. I'm at Jen's still. I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?_

_Tilly, you have college in the morning._

_Yeah I know that. Im going to get up early to come home and get my stuff._

_Ok, but I don't like it, with it as you have college. I don't think your dad will be happy either but if you make sure that you get up early. Then ok_

_Thank mum. I'll see you tomorrow._

Tilly ended the call and made her way to the kitchen she hadn't eaten anything so she made herself some toast. Tilly sat at the table eating her toast. When ste came into the flat.

Hi Tilly, Where Jen?

Oh she in her bedroom asleep. Knackered from work today.

"Oh she started then?

Yeah

So What happened did everything go ok?

Actually it did. She said she got some looks of people but we both expected that, but yeah she's happy.

Where you been you always seem coming in late when I'm here? Tilly asked.

I'm trying to get some money together to buy the club. Plus I want to give you two some alone time.

Ste this is your flat you don't have to go. To give me & jen some alone time we are happy that we don't have to hide anymore. Tilly said.

"I'm glad that everything is working out for you guys. I know Jen is so happy to have you back in her life. When she came here she looked dead if I'm honest and she really didn't think you would want to be with her. Now she's like a different person from the person I found walking the streets nowhere to go.

Tilly smiled. "Thank you.

Ste frowned. "For what?" he asked.

"For giving her place to stay and being a friend to her when nobody didn't want to know her. I really appreciate it.

Ste smiled. "Right, I'm knackered. Getting up from his chair. "Night Tilly" walking towards his bedroom.

"Night" Tilly calls out. Tilly sits at the table thinking over what Ste said. She was happy that someone was on her side instead than against. She thought if her Jen both stick together then might just get through this. Tough times were still ahead of them but there love was strong and she knew she could get past it with Jen by her side.

Tilly made her way into the bedroom. Looking over at Jen who was curled up with the duvet. Tilly started to undress for bed leaving her just in her knickers. She climbs into bed setting her alarm on her phone to get up early. Once the alarm was set she put her phone on the bedside table and turns around and spoons Jen. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

_Next chapter enjoy :) xx_

Morning had broke. Jen was already up getting ready for work. She was in the kitchen making herself a coffee and some toast. Jen had the best night sleep, she felt fresh maybe it was because she had a guest staying her bed. When she woke up this morning she was a little bit surprised that Tilly had stayed the night was happy that she did.

After breakfast she went for a quick shower it was 5:45am once finished to dry herself off in her bedroom and blow-drying her hair she thought this would wake Tilly but it didn't.

Once ready for work she knew it was time to wake up Tilly. She sat on the bedside her.

"Babe, wake up" touching her arm

"Tilly it's time to get up" touching her face"

Tilly groaned and turned around facing Jen. "I don't want to" mummed Tilly.

This made Jen laugh. "I know you don't but you have college & I have work."

Tilly turned around lying on her back. Tilly begins rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm surprised that you were still here when I woke up" Jen touching Tilly arm.

"Well I wasn't planning to stay the night but we spent hours chatting until you feel asleep on me and I was going to leave here but when I saw the time I didn't fancy walking home late at night"

"I'm sorry I did try & stay awake but I was so knackered. Though to be honest I'm glad you stayed the night" Jen leaning in to kiss Tilly.

Pulling away. With their faces centimetres apart. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast" Jen getting up from the bed.

Tilly quickly made her way home to get changed and grabs her books for college. Jen has made her some toast and offered to give her lift home but declined the offer. She said to Jen would see her later but really she shouldn't as she had a lot of coursework to be getting on with but she had hoped than she couple free lessons to the work.

Luckily Tilly was late for college she came rushing into the gates. Accidently knocking George.

"Sorry George"

"Why you in such a rush for" George asked.

"Erm I was at Jens at night had no clean clothes at Jen's so I had to rush home to get changed and pick up my work"

"Sounds like you had a busy day. When today only just begun" George smiled. Flinging his arm around Tilly shoulder.

"You could say that" Tilly laughed making her way into college.

Tilly was half way through college. It was afternoon now and she had two free periods. She had spent an hour doing her coursework. She was becoming tired and started to get a headache. She decided that she need a break.

Jen's day had been going ok. She really hadn't seen anyone the part of her shift as she had been in the store cupboard tidying everything up as Maxine wasn't great at keeping the place tidy. Really she had no clue how to run a coffee shop what so ever.

Jen was just coming back from her break. "Sorry I'm little late back" Jen rushing to the back of the counter.

"It fine. Now I can go on my break" said a grumpy Ash. Taking her apron off and exiting the shop.

Jen was a little taken back it wasn't like she was an hour late or didn't turn up for work like Ash or Maxine would do.

The coffee shop was a little bit busy. Which to Jen was good because there nothing worse than empty shop with no work to be done.

5 minutes later Jen was cleaning the tables when Tilly entered the coffee with little yellow bag. Wearing a pair of jeans, cream pumps and white lace top.

Tilly smiled seeing started walking towards her when Jen saw her coming towards.

"Tilly, what you doing here"

"Oh that's nice. You may need to work on your customer service."Tilly joked.

"I didn't mean it like that. What are doing here your are supposed to at college" Jen couldn't help sounding like she was her teacher.

"Your not my teacher" Tilly joked. This comment made Jen face drop. She hated the way that wouldn't be able to become a teacher. As that what she had been studying for and how long she had to wait for a placement.

To hide her hurt she carried on with what she was doing. Cleaning the table.

"Actually I came here so get a coffee. I'm feeling really tired." Following Jen.

"and they don't sell coffee at college" rasing her eyebrow

"They do, but I also wanted to see you as well." Tilly giggled.

"well I best make one then" maving over to the counter.

"What would you like madam" Jen said poliety with a smile.

"I will have a flat white please to have here or take away.

Take away please.

Jen makes Tilly a flat white. "Here you are madam. Anything else"

Yes"

What's that? Jen asks

Come closer & I'll tell you.

Tilly…

"Jen I only want to kiss my girlfriend." Tilly pouting her lips

"Not here." Jen says a little panicked

"Why not? Tilly asked.

"Because we are surround with people"

"Jen I thought you said you didn't care what people thought?"

"I don't. Not when I'm working, it's bad enough people keeping gossip here about us."

"Fine" Tilly said. She was a little annoyed not really at Jen but just the situation they were both in. Tilly walked away from Jen. Tilly sat at the sofa in the corner.

Jen had been watching Tilly she didn't once look at her. Jen carried on with her job. When she wasn't looking she looked at Jen. She still was upset. Would ever anything go right for them both?

Every so often she would glance over which would turn out as long stares at Jen. Though Jen looked happy with her job she knew this was not the path for her at all. She felt that she was to blame. Maybe if they did things differently. Though that was in the past she couldn't change anything now.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even see Jen standing in front of them.

"Are you ok? Jen asked.

Tilly lifted her head from the floor and saw Jen standing there looking worried.

"I'm fine" Tilly fiddling with her cup.

"Well then you really need work that because to me you look upset" Jen said.

"Look" taking a seat next to Tilly. I'm sorry about earlier I may have overreacted a little bit. Sometimes it not easy for me living here.

"It's not always easy for me too Jen" Tilly moaned back

"I know that babe."

Arrh" putting her hand on her head "why is everything coming out wrong" moving her hand away from her head & taking Tillys hands.

"Tilly I love you. Sometimes I going to act bit scared with people looking at us. I know I shouldn't care what they think but deep down it bothers me a little. That's why I need you. You make me feel strong. So strong that I able to do this. Taking Tilly face and kissing her tenderly.

Pulling away Tilly opens her eyes with Jen still cupping her face. "Jen I can't believe you just did that where you work"

"Well it's not the first time I kissed where I work is it" Jen smirked. Tilly giggled.

Jen gets up from the seat. And holds out her hand for Tilly. "Come on let's go"

"What about work?" asked Tilly

Jen laughed. "I've finished babe" pulling tilly up from her seat.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Sorry for the delay. Been unwell. Hope you like the chapter :)_**

Jen held her hand for Tilly to take as they walked outside the café. They walked past the SU Bar. "Where are we going? Pulling Jen to stop her from walking. "This is not the route to your flat?" Tilly questioned.

"Your right that's because we are not going there" Jen smiled giving Tilly a quick peck. Pulling Tilly to follow her.

"So where are we going then?

Well I thought it would be nice if you & me went for a walk to the park. Go somewhere in public because even though the flat is ok. Sometimes I know you want to go out. Instead of being cooped up in the flat.

Jen, I understand I know it's difficult.

Tilly I don't it to be difficult I want us to be free to do whatever we like. I want to be able to do this" pulling Tilly close to her body.

"And defiantly this" leaning in to kiss Tilly.

"What's come over you, earlier on you didn't want to be seen kissing me in public"

Tilly I was working, you know why, but when I saw you walk away from me and saw you sat at on the sofa you looked really upset and that hurt me to see that. I never want to hurt you. Even if I did/do I never do it intentionally." Tilly smiled. Taking Jens hand and leading her to the park where they sit on the grass it was quite warm outside. Both lying down with Jen heads positioned on Tilly's stomach. With one hand interlinked.

"This is nice. Though really I should be at home revising" Tilly answered.

"Yeah, you should why aren't you?

"Err because someone pulled me away to come to the park with them"

Jen moving from her head from Tilly stomach & positioning herself next to Tilly.

"But aren't you glad you did though. Your books can wait for one night can't they?" Jen raising her eyebrow.

"I suppose" Though deep down Tilly was a little worried about it. Though she didn't want to leave Jen. She couldn't keep away from her. Nor could Jen. They were both smitten. If they could they would spend every second together.

"I was thinking that we should go away when I finish college? What do you think?" Tilly asked. Jen looking over to Tilly. Raising her eye brow as to say go on "I think we been through a lot I think we need get away from this place just me & you. I don't care where we go as long as somewhere away from here?" Tilly hoping that Jen would agree with the idea.

"Tilly, I don't have the money for it. I'm still paying for still paying my loan off as well as trying to keep a roof over my head. Tilly looked deflated. She really wanted to get away with her she thought it would do Jen & herself some good to get away.

"I can't afford expensive flights abroad or even cheap ones? Jen laughed. Let out a huge sigh. Maybe we could go away somewhere in this country? Jen suggested.

Really? Said surprised Tilly. Jen smiled "really. I agree with you that we do need to get away from here.

Jen and Tilly spent over an hour relaxing in the sunshine. Until it was getting darker.

"Do you fancy coming back to mine?" Jen asked. Sitting up from laying on Tilly.

"I'd love too but I should get going" Jen sulked.

"Hey don't do that, we have spent some time together.

I know I just don't want you to leave me"

Ha! I'm hardly leaving you. Am I? Tilly said pulling herself up in sitting position.

Well to me you are?

Come on you know you want to? Leaning in to kiss Tilly.

Mmmm jen pulling away. Fine, but no for long.

You say that but you know you will end up staying longer.

"Are we going or what?" Tilly said standing over Jen.

Once were at Jen's. Tilly was little preoccupied she hadn't been listening to word Jen was saying. "Tilly? Tilly?" Hey!" throwing a cushion at her.

"Oi!" said a startled Tilly. This made Jen laugh.

"What's up with you? You haven't been listening to word I say. Frowned Jen.

Sorry I've just got all this work to be getting on with but I don't want to leave you.

Well don't then. Why don't do some now? Jen asked.

No, I hear to spend time with you.

Tilly I know how important your work is. I certainly don't want to get in the way of that. You have worked so hard to get where you are. So just do some now. I know your itching too. Anyway why you do that I'll cook us some dinner. Jen smiled.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hello Jelly Fans, Here is next chapter. Sorry it's short. Promise the next chapter will be longer. Hope your all enjoying the story?**_

_**Been watching Jelly clip that I have all over again. Got so many ideas. Miss them two :(**_

Jen started preparing for dinner while Tilly was sitting at the table getting on with her coursework.

"So how's the work coming along?" chopping up carrot.

"Actually it's going pretty well. I don't have that much to do now. Just finishing off this English assignment then I'm done for today" Tilly lifting her head from her books.

"Good, well as long as it gets done"

Err hem" clearing her throat. "You are not my teacher anymore."

"Good job, because I wouldn't let you get away with not completing my work that I set you.

Oh really? Tilly smirked. Placing her pen on the table.

"Yes really" turning around to face Tilly.

"Oh so what would you do then hypothetically I didn't complete my work." Getting up from her chair and walking towards Jen wrapping her arm around her waist.

Jen looked up as she was thinking. "Hmm" looking directly at Tilly. "Oh I could think of few things." Jen giggled.

"Such as…."

"Shit" turning around to the cooker as the potatoes were boiling. Once she had dealt with the situation she turned to face Tilly.

"Get back to work you" Kissing Tilly on her forehead.

"Fine" turning around. This gave Jen the urge to smack Tilly's bottom.

"Hey!"

Sorry I couldn't resist. Giggled.

Oh you will pay" squinting at Jen giving her a stern look.

"Look forward to it.

Jen had nearly finished dinner. She was just preparing the finishing touches. Tilly not long ago had finished her work.

"Mm something smells. It's making me hungry.

"Good. Now you have freshened up. Would you lay the table for us to eat please? "

"Yeah sure." Taking the cutlery out the kitchen and placing it on the table.

Both of them sat down to eat their meal that Jen cooked. "That was amazing Jen" leaning back in the chair.

This made Jen smile. "You're welcome. I love cooking for you" getting up from her seat and clearing the plates to the sink.

Tilly gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Leave the washing up. Come on lets cuddle on the sofa."

"Yeah ok, let me just do this first."

No, I'll do it later." Says Tilly pulling Jen away from the sink leading her to the sofa.

Once they are seated Tilly leans into Jen with her head resting on her chest.

"I could easily stay here forever" this makes Jen smile with her playing with Tilly's hair. Leaning down to kiss her head.

"Today has been lovely. You know it's the first time in while,

that I haven't cared what people thought about us and us being out in public." Jen beamed.

"I know I still can't believe myself"

"Hey, I'm not that bad. You have…

"Yes I know I have to understand that it's difficult for you. Jen I do understand."

Just think" pulling herself up. "Soon once college is over we can start somewhere fresh.

I won't be staying around here. Hopefully" leaning closer to Jen giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe you will come with me?" asked Tilly searching Jen's face for some sign to what she was thinking as there was silence.


	43. Chapter 43

"Maybe….who knows?" Jen shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I was expecting that response" Tilly said moving the cushion behind her.

Jen took Tilly's hand "All I meant was that you don't know what going to happen now until you get your results and find out where you have been accepted.

"Yeah, I get all that Jen but you never answered my question about coming with me? Did you?" Tilly waited for Jen to answer.

She didn't really understand why it was taking her so long to answer her she thought she knew the answer.

When they got back together Jen said she would follow her where ever. Now maybe Jen was having second thoughts?

For Jen she knew in heart that she couldn't let Tilly leave without her but at the same time she was scared. This relationship had been so intense at times. That sometimes she couldn't handle it she wanted to walk away. Though she had tried to at the beginning but couldn't keep away from her. They are like magnets that can't be parted from one another.

"Tilly, I will be following you. It's just sometimes I think that maybe we are rushing things and we could end up hurting one another.

I don't want that to happen. I just want everything to go smoothly this time around." Jen truthfully answered.

"They will" Tilly thumb rubbing Jen's hand.

"Stop worrying about what might happen. That's then. Focus on the now" leaning forward kissing Jen.

Pulling away slightly seeing Jen smiling at her. Touching her face.

"I wish you would stop worry so much"

"I can't help it. I never used to be like this I suppose I been used to worrying about who might see us. Making sure that we are careful. I don't want to be like that because that's when I was really horrible to you & I didn't recognize who I was becoming and…

Tilly quickly kissed Jen to stop her from saying anymore. Gently kissing her and adding her tongue to add into the teasing. Tillys cupping Jen's face. Whereas Jen hands were everywhere where she could access. Both letting out small whimpers.

Jen pulling herself away from Tilly. Tilly had her eyes shut until she noticed the kissing stopped and Jen getting up.

"Where are you going? Frowned Tilly.

Jen pointing to the bedroom. "You coming?" Jen called out walking to the bedroom.

Tilly bit her lip. It didn't take her long to think about it.

"Try & stop me" giggled Tilly rushing past Jen into the bedroom.

Once Jen was in her room and the door was shut. Tilly launched herself forward. The sexual tension was rising between them.

Tilly wrapped her arms around her lover pressing her soft lips against hers. Jen's mouth instinctively opened and Tilly pressed her tongue inside.

Jen's tongue met Tilly's tentatively at first and then grew more aggressively as the kiss grew hotter and passionate. Jen was lost in a swirl of sensations. She loved the feel of Tilly's soft mouth and tongue and her soft body pressing against her own.

Both of them began to undress each other quickly like it was a matter of urgency. Jen pushed Tilly onto the bed climbing on top of her. Laying her full body weight onto Tilly. She began to kiss her, hands stroking Tilly hair, whereas Tilly were holding onto the brunette. Jen moved the kisses down to Tilly's chin & neck while Tilly let out small whimpers.

Jen's fingers were on Tilly's breasts, squeezing her nipples and grasping the soft mounds in her hands.

Pushing Tilly's legs apart she took hold of her heated spot slipping her fingers into Tilly's heated area. She began to massage Tilly's clitoris with her fingers sliding them up and down Tillys lip. Tilly was crying out at Jens touch

Still Kissing Tilly hard Jen begins to suck and bite down on her neck. She enters Tillys opening with two Fingers. Tilly began to cry out at the touch.

"Oh god….that feel so good" panted Tilly.

Jen glides her finger deeper into Tilly which causes Tilly to moan louder clinging onto Jen. Digging her nails into her back. Until she climaxed.

Tilly laid in Jen's arm until she had control of her body. Jen pushing Tilly hair out of her face smiling at her.

"That…. Was…..amazing! But I think it's your turn"

Flipping Jen over onto the bed. Both girls giggling and screeching.


	44. Chapter 44

******_Next Chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)_**

Couple of weeks had past & everything was going well for the two couple. People were losing interest that the two of them were an item. Though some made there feeling clear but Jen felt a little better about it.

Jen was more positive about things she had a job & the most important thing she had Tilly. Things were going great between them. They weren't arguing every time they spent together they were always laughing or just enjoying one another company.

She hadn't really spent much time with Tilly the past two weeks as Tilly had been revising a lot as exams were coming up close. She had seen a couple of times when she came in to get a coffee. Where Jen would sneak her into back so they share some tender moment behind prying eyes.

It was a Friday afternoon and Jen was working with Maxine today. Maxine had been going on about Patrick how he makes her happy.

"So Jen how's you & Tilly going?"

"Great thank you. Though I haven't seen much of her than I like but she got revision to do."

"I'm glad things are going well for you. I have to be honest though when this all came out I didn't think it would of last, you know with everybody eyes watching you both. But good on ya. You can tell how much she means to you."

"She does" smiled Jen.

"Why don't you do something together? Like take her away from revising. She'll need a break."

"Actually that's not bad idea." Tilting her head. She had an idea of what she could do.

"Look at us eh. Both in a relationship. You with your ex-student & me with the head teacher." Joked Maxine.

Jen eyes whitened when Maxine said student. It reminded her that it was wrong but at the same time she couldn't help who she was in love with.

"Yeah" smiled Jen.

Noticing Jen looked uncomfortable. "Sorry I didn't mean to mention. You know…

"It fine" interrupting Maxine.

"Maybe you & Tilly would like to come to dinner with me & Patrick?"

Jen wanted to laugh "erm I'm not sure that's a good idea. You know with Patrick. I don't think he will be pleased to see me"

"I see your point but you two are not at work. Its only an idea."

"Thanks" politely answered.

Later on she had finished her shift she called Tilly.

_Hello_

_I'm so glad you called. I need a break from this coursework._

_Aww babe. Well good job I have I plan to take you away tomorrow. That's if you want to? Hoping she would say yes._

_I'd love too but I'm not sure you know. _

_Oh come on one day not going to hurt. Plus I miss you. We hardly seen each. _

_I've missed you too. It's been hard on me too I can't concentrate at times my mind drifts onto you. _

_Well let's spend some time together. You know that we won't be seeing much other these coming weeks._

_Alright, alright you've twisted my arm. Where are we going then?_

_Well that's a surprise my lovely. All you need to bring is overnight bag. _

_Ooo sound sounds interesting. I can't wait._

_So when are we going?_

_I'll pick you up in two hours' time. Now go & get ready. Love you._

_Love you too. _Ending the call.

Tilly was excited where intrigued to where Jen was taking her she got overnight bag together chucking her clothes in. She didn't know what to take as exactly but didn't really care as she was spending time with Jen.

Tilly phoned her mother to let her know she wasn't going to be home as was going away with Jen for the weekend he mother wasn't best pleased but she knew she had been studying really hard and deserved a break from it.

Later Tilly heard car beeping and knew who it was. She quickly made her out her front door & saw Jen in her blue jeep.

Tilly made her way into the Jeep. "Hey Gorgeous"

"Hey" shutting the car door.

Turning to face Jen. Jen leans forward and takes Tilly lips between hers and kisses her passionately. Showing her how much she had missed her. Pulling her in. Tilly began to pull away but was pulled back in.

Tilly moaning in Jen's mouth. Finally Jen parts from Tilly.

"Missed me have we" Tilly pouting her lips.

"Yes, now come here" pulling Tilly in and starts to kiss her again.

Finally after 10 minutes of kissing. They set off to their journey. Turning to face Jen who was driving.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?

"Nope"

Oh come on. You can't leave me guessing. That's unfair.

Baby if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise then. Would it?

"Fine don't tell." Tilly huffed. This made Jen chuckle.

"All will be revealed in good time"

All the while Jen was driving. Tilly kept asking her where they were going but Jen kept tight lipped to where they going.


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you all for your lovely feedback. Enjoy the next chapter :)

It had been over an hour to their journey. Tilly was feeling a bit sleepy as she had sat in the car for ages. Starring out the window. She noticed she was by the coast & could see a sign that said Brighton.

"You are taking to your home?"

"Yes I thought it's about time to show you where I am from. Plus we can spend some time alone" smiled Jen keeping her focus out of the road in front.

"I can't wait" beamed Tilly.

"Though we are going to staying with two of mates Lucas and Sian. They are expecting us. I would have booked a hotel but I can't really afford it…

"Jen I don't care. I am here with you. That's all that matters." Looking lovingly at Jen.

The girls had made it to Jen's friend's house. Jen friends lived in terraced house with a red door. Taking their bags out from the boot of the car. Tilly was feeling nervous which didn't go unnoticed by Jen.

"Hey" touching Tilly arm. "Don't be nervous. They will love you." Giving Tilly a quick kiss. Pulling away "but not as much as I do" smiled Jen & Tilly.

Jen unloading her car passing Tilly's bag to her. "Come on let's go" shutting the boot.

Jen and Tilly walked to the terraced house. Opening the creaky gate. Tilly shutting the gate behind her trying to lock it. "Leave it, It's been dodgy for years." Said Jen. Tilly walks over to the front door where Jen is standing. Knocking on the front door. Tilly becomes nervous. "Tilly don't worry, everything will be fine"

I'm trying not to" said an agitated Tilly.

Both the girls stand waiting outside when they can hear footsteps coming to the front door the door slowly opening.

"Hi, come in" waving his hands for two girls to enter. Both of them enter standing in the hallway. Jen drops her bag. "Hey" hugging Lucas. Both giving each other a squeeze.

"You made it then?" said Lucas

"Yep." Smiling in the embrace. Pulling away. Still holding each other arms. "I cant believe you're here. Its feel like forever seen you been back. We missed you"

Aaww well I'm here now"

I can see." Notiicing Tilly standing in the corner. "You must be Tilly. Jen has filled me in. It nice to finally meet you. Jen can't stop raving about you." Walking towards Tilly. Tilly hold out her hand to shake but instead gives her a hug.

"Lets go into the living room. Little bit crowded in here"

"Where's Sian? Asked Jen.

"Oh she's out with friends at the moment. Won't be back till later."

Come" walking towards the living room with Jen by her side. "I can't believe you're here." Beamed Lucas. Going to be messy weekend." Laughed Lucas.

The living room medium size. That had a modern feel about it. It had a lot pictures around the living room. Some were of Jen and her friends.

Moving across the room Tilly takes a seat next to Jen. "So what would you like to drink?"

"Wine please. That's if you have any?"

"Yeah I'll go and get some" Lucas answered. Leaving the girls in the sitting room and coming back with drinks.

"So Tilly, Jen tells me you're hoping to become a doctor? Taking a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, that's right. Though I got to get the grades. First"

"You will, I know so" Jen putting hand on Tilly's leg.

"So where you hoping to study. Well there are two places I am looking at one in London the other in Manchester."

"Sounds great. Well I hope you get in, what Jen tells me you will."

Tilly was a bit surprised that Jen had told her friends about her especially that they dated while Jen was her teacher.

Conversation between the three of them were in full swing until Lucas phone rang and left the room to answer it.

Turning to Tilly. "You okay? You gone a bit quiet?" rubbing her thumb over Tilly's arm.

Yeah I'm fine, just a bit shocked that he knows everything about us"

"Tilly even I'm surprised that I told him. But I knew that if I didn't then we would have to be kept telling lies and we all know how that worked out. At first he was angry because I didn't tell him. He found out from Liam and then I had him and the rest of the guys all saying I've made a big mistake but told me it was my life. Lucas know how much you mean to me" cupping Tilly face & kissing her.

Pulling away. "Lucas likes you so if you won him over you will win the rest of them over" taking Tilly lip again. Small gentle kisses.

Lucas walks into the living room. "I leave the room for one second and you're at it"

"We are hardly at it. Anyway Tilly was a little surprised that you know everything about me & her plus she's worried you wouldn't like her"

Jen!

"Tilly you needn't worry. I was a little shocked because I know Jen but the way she talks about you. I told her that she should bring her down here to meet everyone."

Both of them sat in the living room for ages chatting away, laughing and music being played in the background.

Tilly had gone to the bathroom. Leaving Jen and Lucas in the room. "So….what do you think of her…..isn't she great?" leaning closer

"Jen I think she's great. I'm surprised how much I like she's a right laugh. I think she will fit in well with us lot. Though you might have to keep Joe away from her."


	46. Chapter 46

**_Sorry for the delay. Hope you like? fingers crossed you do :) x_**

Jen and Lucas were in full conversation when they herd the front door open. Knowing Sian was home. Making her way into the living room.

"JEENNNNNNNNNN! You're here" Jen stands up and makes her way over to Sian. "Oh my god it's been forever" giving her big squeeze.

"Gasping is she here? Looking around the room.

"Yes she gone to the bathroom. She will be back in a minute"

"First impressions of her?" looking at Lucas for answer.

"She's lovely. You're like her" answering Sian.

"Well as long as its improvement to the last one"

Jen lighting slapping Sian on the arm be nice. She weren't that bad we had been going out for two years"

Sian making her way over to where Lucas in sitting leaning on the arm of the chair giving him a hug. Giving him kiss on the cheek.

"Did you have meeting with friends?"

"Yeah it was good fun. Though one of the girls is having man troubles & wouldn't stop going on about it"

"Good job. You don't then." Leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

Sian and Lucas have been together for 3 years. They were mates for years. They didn't start having feeling for each other until Lucas got himself a girlfriend as Sian wasn't happy and started to become jealous. But three years down the line they are happy & together.

Tilly entered the sitting room noticing Sian straight away who was near the door.

"Tilly right? It's nice to meet you? Sian getting up and leaning in to kiss Tilly's cheek.

"Nice to meet you too" leaning in.

"I'm Sian. Jen's best mate from School. So I'm the one that can tell you everything you need to know"

"Oh your Sian, Jen's mentioned you a few times. About what you to use to get up to" walking over to the sofa sitting next to Jen

"Oh really. All good I hope. Right I need to get a drink. I'm gasping" getting up from the arm of the chair.

"Babe, you sit down I'll get you one" touching his girlfriend leg. Walking toward the kitchen.

Thank you"

So how long are you two staying here? Lucas never said.

"Erm only till Sunday night"

"Well we better make the most of it then. I've got a few things planned. We have to go out to Above Audio. Get the whole gang together. Tilly you're gonna love it!" Sian said very excitedly. Oh then we could go to …."

"Actually, I wanted to spend some time with Tilly. Just me & her" Jen interrupting Sian and putting her hand on Tilly.

"We hardly spent a lot of time together & while we are here I want to make the most of it.

Tilly melted at Jen words her wanting to spend her time with her when she could spend it with seeing her friends. Tilly looked in Jen eyes and smiled lovingly. "You don't have to spend all time with me. We could go out tomorrow night. I want to meet the rest of your friends."

"Fine" giving Tilly a quick kiss.

"Excellent" said Lucas.

"Now that's sorted. I think I'll put our bags away in our room. Plus I'm pretty tired."

So I shall say goodnight to you two" Jen said lifting herself up from the chair.

"You coming?" turning to Tilly. Tilly nods and follows Jen.

"Night Girls "said Lucas & Sian

"Night, it was lovely meeting you too" Tilly said before walking out the living room.

"You too babe" said Sian.

"Isn't she sweet?" Lucas turning to Sian who nodded.

Tilly and Jen had made it to their rooms dumping their bags by their side of the bed. Both girls got ready for bed as both of them were feeling wiped out.

"Jen, I can't believe you brought me to your hometown. I am so happy right now to be away from Hollyoaks." Walking towards where Jen was getting changed. With Jen standing in her bra.

"But more than anything I am glad I am with you." Wrapping her arm around her waist, kissing Jen slowly. Jen instantly wraps her arms around Tilly's neck.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Here the next chapter. You lovley people :) Hope you enjoy. x_**

Pulling Tilly into her body this move deepens the kiss. Jen pushing her tongue into Tilly mouth both moaning & relishing the feeling. Both moaning at the touch.

Pulling away from the kiss. "I thought you were tired?" Tilly raising her eyebrows.

"Or did you just want me to yourself? Giggled Tilly.

"I am tired…. But I have the urge do this" leaning toward Tilly's lips. Stopping centimetres away "& yes I did want you to myself. As I have hardly seen you" Jen said sulking then pulling Tilly back in for a kiss.

Tilly pulling Jen away from her lips. "Will you stop doing that!" moaned Jen.

"Err I didn't leave you. I never would intentionally but just think…" leaning in closer to Jen's ear. Whispering in Jen's ear Jen face begin to light up and bites her lip. "Ooo I'm looking forward to that.

"Now come here" grabbing hold of Tilly and pushing her on the bed. Jen climb on the bed making her way over to her lover and begins to kiss her again.

After 10 minutes of kissing and lightly caressing each other bodies with their fingertips. Jen and Tilly had finally called it a night. Both drifting off to sleep.

Jen was downstairs in the kitchen making herself a coffee and eating some cereal. Jen had the radio on and singing along. Jen had best night sleep yesterday as she woke up with Tilly & had her all to herself for the weekend.

As she knew it would be tough the next couple of weeks as last minute cramming in revision as the exams were coming close. So she knew they would be spending even less time together.

Jen begins to sing & dance around in the kitchen to John Newman Love Me Again. She didn't notice Sian coming into the kitchen yawning wearing a white robe.

"SHIT" said startled Jen.

"Sorry, I didn't wake with the radio? Said Jen who was a trying to calm herself down as her heart was racing.

"No, I was already up to be fair. Went to the loo & couldn't get back to sleep." Sian said with a yawn slumping into the seat.

Anyway why you up so early?

"It's not that early. It's only half eight.

"That's early. Especially it being a Saturday."

"Yeah well I'm used to getting up at this time always have been. Can't help it's my body clock. Anyway I don't want to waste today. I have so much to show Tilly today & tomorrow before we go back"

"Want a coffee then?"

"Yes please thanks" Sian answered.

"So I guess Tilly is in bed then.

Yes" said Jen making Sian a coffee.

Jen placing the coffee on table. "Thanks. So how is living in Hollyoaks? You know with everything that has happened?"

"Oh its been great" Jen answered sarcastically. "I really want to leave there sooner the better. The town is so boring. I hate the fact that everybody is in your business."

"I bet that you sleeping with your student didn't help." Giggled Sian.

Sipping her drink. "Not funny. It wasn't just that but I didn't help with matters.

I bet it didn't

"The only thing good about that place was meeting Tilly. The job was too….but Tillys more important to me.

Sian studies Jen face. "What?" asked Jen.

"I know what you just said was not the whole truth.

Sian I love Tilly always have from the beginning. Even when I was trying to deny my feelings for her. She gets me"

I'm not talking about Tilly. I know how you feel about her but when you said she is more important to you then your career. I just don't believe it. You worked so hard to get into teaching.

"My career was more important than Tilly. I tried ending it waiting until she finished college but neither us could wait. Then seeing each other we had keep lying to everyone. In a way I am upset that I will never get to teach but nearly going to jail & not seeing Tilly hurt way more."

"So what's next then?" asked Sian taking another sip of her coffee.

"Not sure at the moment. Working at a coffee shop at the moment. Tilly will be going off to uni soon so when we both move. I'll sit down and think what I want to do."

Jen was upstairs in the bedroom. She climb on to the bed moving closer to Tilly who was still asleep.

"Tilly, Wake up" nudging her arm slightly.

Tilly begins to fidgets. Jen moves a piece of Tilly's hair out of her eyes.

"Come we have all day together."

Tilly begins to slowly open her eyes and sees the brunette smiling at her. Tilly smiles back she loves waking up to Jen.

"Morning" Tilly mutters out.

"You had a good sleep?" stoking Tilly face.

"Yes especially being here with you.

"Come on, I think today is going to be a beautiful day I think" moving away from Tilly getting off the bed.

Until Tilly pull her back which lead to Jen falling on top of Tilly. "Aaah Tilly"

"Where do you think you're going? Wrapping her arm around Jen holding onto her.

"Well I was trying to get ready but someone is keeping me hostage?"

Tilly raises her head to meet Jen lips and kisses her pushing her tongue in Jen's warm mouth, both of them exploring one another mouth after a while Tilly breaks the kiss.

"So what do we have planned for today then?"

"Mmm lots I want to show you everything."

"I'm quite looking forward to meeting your friends later"

"Really? I don't really want to go. I just want us to be alone. If im honest." Jen admited. Tilly frowned she didnt quite understand why she didnt want to see her friends. She knew if she was Jen she would want to see them.

"Jen it will be fun. When was the last time you saw all them?

I don't know year ago, some two years ago."

It will be fun & anyway we will be spending time together." Kissing jen.

Jen smiled. "Come on let's get ready." Trying to move from Tilly's grip.

"Ok" letting go of Jen. Getting up from the bed.

Tilly begins to strip herself of her clothes. Leaving her just in her underwear. Grabbing a towel and walking towards the door.

"Right I'm going for a shower. You fancy joining me?"

Jen looks up & down at Tilly's toned body. Biting lip she didn't have to think about she just nodded.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Thank you all for the reviews & the encouragement. Enjoy :)_ **

Jen was still standing in the same position she had not moved she didn't even notice that Tilly had left the bedroom. She was in a daze thinking about Tilly. She was snapped out her thought when she heard her name being called as she noticed she was no longer in the room.

Jen grabbed her towel & headed straight for the bathroom to find her. Jen was about to speak but was cut short at the sight before Tilly. Tilly was still under the shower spray, with her back to her with one hand bracing herself on the shower wall. The sight of her was mesmerizing to her.

She began to watch as the water ran down the firm lines of her back and over her fabulous pert bottom and down her extremely sexy long legs.

Jen stood there, dumbstruck for several moments.

Tilly turned and smiled sexily at me. "You took your time? Are you coming in or you going to stare at me?

"I'm just looking at Perfection," was all Jen could say as my breathing quickened at her sight. Her eyes suddenly flashed hotly with her desire.

"Perfection is lonely; want to keep me company?" she asked with a sultry voice. She didn't have to say more. Jen practically threw her towel down and ripped off her clothes.

Jen's arms encircled Tilly's midsection as she pulled her pressing her already hard nipples into her. Her hands went over Jen's. Tilly loved how strong Jen was being.

Jen moved them over so that the water was now pouring over Tilly's breasts as she kissed her neck. She moaned as the water stimulated her taut nipples and her lips, teeth and tongue teased her neck. Jen was deliberately being gentle with her but she was having none of it.

"Please, baby," Tilly rasped, wanting me to ravage her. "Give it to me hard."

Jen didn't need any more encouragement. Jen turned her and pushed her back up against the shower wall. Jen's lips were on hers in a strong, crushing kiss, forcing her tongue into Tilly's mouth. She began to moan and grunt in Jen's mouth as her hips started jolting, her pussy searching for her touch. Jen pushed a thigh against her wet mound while she grabbed both breasts and squeezed the plump flesh in her hands, then pinning her nipples between fingers and squeezing tightly.

Tilly let out a series of harsh breaths into Jen's mouth as she rubbed her pussy furiously onto Jen's thigh. Her orgasm came fast and hard screaming into Jen's mouth as her fingers dug into her shoulders.

Jen pulled back a bit and held her steady as she worked hard to catch her breath from the harsh suddenness of her orgasm. Tilly had barely recovered when Jen went on her knees. Jen lifted her right leg and rested it on her shoulder, opening her up to her hungry gaze. Jen buried my tongue in her delicious centre and tasted her honey.

She cried out, cooed and mewed as she sucked and licked her clit. Jen's tongue probed her perfect little rosebud which had her screaming and grunting. That slight licking of her rosebud was like a fantasy of hers, of being taken unawares, and feeling helpless to do anything but surrender to the marvellous feelings. Teasing her in her fantasy always made Jen hungrier for her. Loving the feeling of her pant as she lost control, and gave herself up to Jen completely.

As she was getting close, Jen stood and spun her around, pressing their bodies to hers, forcing her breasts against the shower wall yet making sure her hips were out a bit. Pushing two fingers into her fast and hard and using her other hand to find her clit. Jen began to nibble on her neck and shoulder. Tilly came screaming and almost begging Jen to stop, but kept working her orgasmic self until she almost passed out.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Thank you for your feedback. Some of you really liked the last chapter. Though I do apologize if some disagree. This chapter is not as exciting as the last sorry.** _

Jen held Tilly to keep her upright, holding her under the warm water.

That was amazing" rasped Tilly.

Jen smiled. Kissing her forehead. "Come let's get you washed"

Jen then began to wash Tilly all the while Tilly started to give her soft kisses as Jen washed her. Once she and Jen were washed.

Tilly turned to Jen. "I'm not kidding but I think you're going to have to help out of here" laughed Tilly.

Jen half carried Tilly out of the shower. As she was still recovering. Jen told her to sit down while she dried her. Standing between Tilly's legs.

"Now that we are cleaning. I'm want you to get ready as I'm taking you out. Now ruffling Tilly's hair with the towel.

"Where are taking me then?" smiled looking up at Jen.

"All will be revealed sweetness" leaning in to kiss her.

Both of were dressed and out of the house. Linking arm. "This is what I miss" turning to Tilly.

"What's that?"

"Being able to do this holding you in public" without people knowing our business. No one caring what we do.

"I know it's great. So where we heading?" asked a intrigued Tilly.

"You're not going to give up are you?

"Nope, so might as well tell me.

Fine" Jen said pulling Tilly to halt. "Standing around a few shop. "As we are here, I wanted to show you something." Taking Tilly's hand leading her into an art gallery.

Tilly looked around the room looking at all these amazing painting out on display. "Jen this place is beautiful. Look at that artwork" pointing to a painting.

"I know it is gorgeous." Starring at the painting.

"You know when it was a kid Tilly I would always come here and look at these painting & think one day I will paint just like these artists."

Tilly turned to Jen watching Jen smile as she spoke. Then the a guy that worked saw me come here every day after school. Asked me if I would like to help out, which I did.

"I've missed coming here makes me feel calm" turning towards Tilly holding onto her wait. "I just wanted to take you here for ages."

I love it here" though I do think one your painting should be up here for everyone to see"

Jen rolled her eyes. "As if!"

"No I'm serious I think your amazing artist. Have you ever considered painting?"

Erm no, I've never been that good."

"well your amazing in my eyes & not just that" leaning to Jen's ear "Your also pretty good with your hand & I'm not talking about a paintbrush in your hand" nibbling on Jens ear. Which makes Jen blush.

"Will you stop it?" Tilly looks at Jen with naughty glint in her eye biting her lip.

"Come on let take a look around." Grabbing Jen's hand. Both of them walk around the gallery talking about each artwork on display.

After they finished looking around the place they decide to grab bite to eat.

"So where are we going to go then?

I know just the place" Jen in fact did know where she wanted to go restaurant called Al Dumo which were known for their pizza.

Both girls decided to sit outside as it was nice warm day.

"This place looks lovely" holding Jen had across the table.

"It is been here a few times. Great place for parties. Not that I can remember much of that night" Jen said with a giggle.

Just a Jen finished her sentence the waiter came over. "Hi Ladies, Can I take your order?"

"Oh" neither of them had looked at the menu properly as they were busy talking. Both them glanced at the menu "I will have Tortelloni Est please. Tilly placing her menu on the table.

"And I will have … Penne All'arrabbiata please.

"So do you you're prepared for your exams?

"No, I think I'm on top of it but there always something. There are just not enough hours in the day.

"You will be fine" taking a sip from her drink

"You will do amazing. Like I know you will. Then University. Are you excited?

Tilly shrugs her shoulders. "Yes & no I just hope I do enough to get into Manchester though London is my second choice or here. That would be good for you."

"Tilly you choose whatever is best for you not me. I don't want to play no role in your decision making as I said. I will follow wherever you decide to go."


	50. Chapter 50

**_Hope you like this chapter. Apologies in advance if it's boring. sorry for the delay._**

After they had finished their lunch they decided to have walk around Brighton Pier.

Linking arms keeping close to one another. Jen had a smile on her face, she felt free she hadn't felt this feeling in long time to her it felt forever. Thinking that this could become a reality them living together being far away from village as possible. Jen couldn't wait.

"You know I'm so glad. I've taken you home with me. Turning to face Tilly.

I know it hasn't been a day yet" Jen said as she stopped walking making Tilly stop.

"But I wish we were here for longer. I still have so much to show you."

"You will, maybe not all while we are here but we can always come back. Can't we?" turning towards Jen.

"Yeah course but I suppose better make the most of it then" kissing Tilly's cheek.

"Yeah." Said Tilly. Taking Jen's hand walking across the sea front.

"It's a shame that we are going out tonight."

Jen, I thought you would want to see all your friends?

"I do but I had plans of you & me together alone. This weekend is meant to be about us spending time together. As I won't be seeing much of you soon with your exams coming up soon."

"Aww that's so sweet but Sian & Lucas is looking forward to spending time with you. Plus the your rest of your mates are coming too. Anyway I'm looking forward to meeting them too." Jen nodded in agreement.

"Anyway we have plenty of time now see each other because you are not going anywhere"

"Am I now? Good Job I agree with you. Isn't it?"

Both of them looked at each other and giggled. Both of them stopped to get an ice cream. Both of them sat with their ice creams at bench looking at the sea front.

"Jen….

Yeah.

Can ask you ask you something?

Yeah what is it" taking a lick from her ice cream.

Don't you miss living here now that your back here?

"No not really."

Tilly frowns.

"Well with everything that has been happening between us and the possibility of going to prison. It hadn't entered my head. Coming back here I've realized that I do miss this place. You will end up missing Hollyoaks."

"I'm not so sure I will miss the place the people that are their but I also had some not very good memories there too. Anyway I'm used to moving to new cities with my parents moving. You could never settle anywhere as you would moving to the next place. I'm just really happy that you are coming with me" Tilly grinned leaning in to kiss Jen.

"me too" smiling back at Tilly.

Why you asked?" Jen said.

Just wanted to know if you missed being here. I'm not forcing you to come with me. I feel like you have sacrificed a lot & if you wanted to here then….

"Tilly sometimes I miss this place friends/family but it always going to be here & I can always visit. I don't care where I go as long as I am with you.

Please listen to me when I say this Tilly yes I may have sacrificed a lot but I knew the consequences & I know you're worried that I will resent you for it but you too have also scarified a lot.

Okay? "Waiting for Tilly reply. Tilly nodded.

"C'mon lets go?" jen standing up.

"I haven't finished my ice cream yet!" well bring it with you then. Jen giggled.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Thank you all for your patience. Sorry it did take a while to write this chapter. Was hard to do lol. Hope u enjoy. Fingers crossed the next chapter wont take so long & you enjoy this chapter. :D_**

Back at Sian & Lucas it was early evening. Sian was in her bedroom getting ready for tonight while Lucas was in the bathroom.

"Have those two still not arrived back yet" Sian called out while sitting at her dressing table applying her makeup.

"No, I'm sure they will be here soon" Lucas said appearing half out the bathroom door.

"I hope so I haven't seen her in ages" moaned Sian.

"Babe, they will be here if they don't we can still go out but remember she in love." Walking over to Sian with just a towel around his lower body.

Remember when we were like Jen & Tilly couldn't keep our hands off each other. Remember when you kept letting Jen when you made plans with her but instead you saw me" wrapping his arms around his neck"

Pulling his arms away. "I envy them in them way."

Sian turn around in her chair facing Lucas. "Why?"

"I miss those days. Only felt this way seeing Jen & Tily. Made me think of us"

Getting up from her seat. "Aww that's so sweet. We still are like that" wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not lately we hardly seen each other these past couple of months with work. With you starting your new job.

Sian leans into Lucas and kisses him which he reciprocates. Things between the two heat up.

"I thought we are supposed to be getting ready?" breaking the kiss.

"We are but I think of something better do" leaning in to kiss him again. Pulling his towel away and pulling him towards the bed.

Half an hour later Jen & Tilly arrived back. "You had a good day?" Lucas asked the two girls.

"Yeah it's been brilliant" Jen said.

"Jen took me to art gallery?" Tilly said placing her bag on the floor.

"Oh is the same on you used to go to a lot."

"Yes, I wanted to show Tilly the beautiful artwork" Jen said.

"Where's Sian?" asked Jen standing in the hallway.

"She's upstairs getting ready.

Well we better get ready then" Jen climbing up the staircase. Then stopped when she noticed Tilly not following her turning around to face her.

"You coming?"

"Yeah in a min. I need a drink.

"ok, I'll see you up there then. Jen said making her way up the stairs.

Jen, Sian & Lucas were in the living having a couple of early drinks to get the party started. Fits of giggles were coming from the living all reminiscing old days.

"Oh I have missed you! I'm so happy that you are here, even though I haven't seen much of you." Sian said sitting with her feet on to sofa with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Yeah me too. I should of come here ages ago. I have wanted to take Tilly here but stuff had happened & I know we haven't seen much of each especially on this trip but after Tilly finished with her exams maybe …if you will have us back. We could….

Sian interrupts Jen "Yes course you can your always welcome here"

"And Tilly?" jen said sipping her wine.

There was a silence Jen looked at Sian with a frown. Until Sian spoke "Yes & her too."

"Speaking off her I should see what she up too as wanna get going?" Jen beginning to get up from the sofa.

"Ah there she is" Sian smiles.

Tilly walks into the living room. "Wow Tilly you look amazing"

Aww thank you! You don't think it's not too much?"

"No not at all. That dress really suits you." Jen just starred at Tilly she look amazing she had zoned out on the conversation. Tilly dressed in light purple mini dress. She looked amsolutly stunning. She started daydreaming until she could hear name being called which brought out of her daze.

Jen? Jen? Hello, earth to Jen" Sian waving her arms out to get Jen's attention. Which made both of them giggle.

"err yeah sorry I was miles away.

Yeah we could see that

What was you saying?

"I was say don't Tilly look amazing."

You look beautiful as you always do. Come here" Tilly walks over to her who has her arms open for a hug.

Jen whispers in her ear "You look so dam fucking sexy.

"ok now everybody's ready let's go" said Sian walking out the living room.

Leaning in to whisper in her ear. You got me all hot & bothered in that dress." Giggled both girls.

"I feel the same. Just being near you have that effect on me but we are going out so you will have to wait till later on" grabbing hold of Jens arse and smacking it. Then giving her a cheeky grin then walking away.

Now jen was defiantly feel hot just like last time she did back in Hollyoaks in the shack.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Thank you for all your encouragement. Please if could let me know your thoughts on this chapter? It would be aspirated. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Next one will be posted either today or tomorrow depending on what I have on. Have a fabulous day! :) **_

Sian, Lucas, Jen & Tilly arrived at the bar called….. the bar was quite busy as it was reaching 8pm. Sian leading the others to find there mates.

"Hey! Over here" waving his arms over for the Sian and the rest.

Hi, everyone sorry we are little late. Jen was taking forever." Sian joked.

"I was not" Jen protested.

"That's alright. You're here now" David said standing up from the table where he & the rest of the group sat greeting Sian with a hug.

After greeting Sian he pulled in Jen for a kiss and Hug. "It's been too long." Squeezing her tightly.

Pulling away looking at each other. "I know. How have you been?" Jen asked

"Great, it's really good to see you"

"You too. David I want you to meet" taking Tilly hand pulling her toward her. "My girlfriend Tilly"

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you" said a nervous Tilly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too" kissing Tilly cheek.

Come & meet the others" David said.

Taking Jen's hand Tilly was introduced to other three friends of Jens's. With a lot of kissing and hugging.

Sian & Lucas headed to the bar to get themselves & the girls a drink while they sat down with the rest.

The three friends were David who went to primary school with Jen and had a crush on her when they were kids. Dominic & Gemma.

So, Jen how's life been for you?" Gemma asked

"Life's been good at the moment." Smiled Jen. Turning towards Tilly.

"We heard about what's happened you know in Hollyoaks, about you two?" Dominic said treading carefully because he knew that Jen could put up a fight.

Jen was shocked. Tilly was absolutely scared. Now they all knew were they going to make up mind about her & Jen that they shouldn't be in a relationship

"How do you know?" frowned.

"Sian told us about it and don't worry we are not going to say anything. We know this has been difficult for the both of you. So let's start a fresh. Eh?" Gemma said. Smiling at both of the girls.

"Gemma I'd love that." We both would" looking at Tilly taking her hand. Then back at Gemma. Jen said.

After everybody had drinks in there systems. Everyone gathered onto to the dance floor, moving to the music. Jen & Tilly were getting closer & closer with both Jen grinding Tilly.

After while Jen had become a little tired from dancing and turned around facing Tilly grabbing hold of her and kissing her hard. Tilly was little bit taken back but was enjoying it. Jen's hands were slowly making a way down her lover's body to her hips, then to her backside, squeezing her cheeks.

Jen slowly pulled away from her. Smiling at her "I love you" Jen shouted out. "I love you too" pulling Jen back in for a kiss.

Few people were noticing them kissing as they had not left each other's mouth. They were too absorbed in each other to notice what other thought.

The rest of the gang had noticed Jen & Tilly display. Which was pointed out by Gemma. "Aww look at them. They look so in love" shouted Gemma.

They all agreed and carried on dancing. Jen was at the bar David. She had finally needed a rest. "You look so happy. I can tell" David said while waiting to order some drinks.

"I am because of her" pointing towards Tilly who was laughing & dancing with the rest of the gang.

"You're really into her aren't you? I never seen you this way about anyone. Even you're ex Hannah who you were with 2 years."

"I know. I never felt this way before, there just something about her that's different. Not that it hasn't been hard because it has. It's wrong what I did I know that, we both do. Just something about her that kept me going back for more."

"Love is making you soft Jen" David passing over her drink.

"Oh shut up" giggled Jen taking a sip from her drink.

"So what's the plan for you too?" asked David.

"Well, after she's taken her exams & get the results she needs for placement in Uni. Wherever that may be I will be following her."

"Isn't a bit too soon? David asked drinking lager

Maybe but there nothing worth sticking in Hollyoaks for & to be honest I need to be close to her not further away"


	53. Chapter 53

_**Sorry it took me While to write this. Hope you enjoy. Finger crossed. x**_

Night was still young drinks were flowing. Everybody was having a good time Jen couldn't leave Tilly alone for one minute. The rest of the gang loved Tilly she thought she was great, quite witty too.

Jen had been sitting with David quite a while chatting about future plans. Tilly meanwhile had been downing shot after shot. Then dancing away she soon got tired and slumped onto Jen lap.

Turning to face Tilly. "Hey you!, I was just about to come & find you" Jen searching her eyes she could tell she was drunk.

"Well I came and found you. Have you been here all this time because I missed you?" Pulling a sad face.

This made Jen smile. "Yeah, I was got a little carried away chatting. Though I was beginning to miss being in your company. Anyway its looks like you were having a good time" Jen nodding towards her friends.

Tilly turned to look. "Yeah, they are great, bunch of people. You have good taste" Tilly wrapping her arm around Jen's neck.

"Mmmm I know, glad you like them. They love you. Though… leaning towards Tilly's ear but not as much as I love you."

This made Tilly smile she closed the small gap in between them and kissed her softly forcing Jen's lips to part with the light touch of her tongue, enticing a moan from Jen as she did so. Tilly hands made way to Jen's face cupping them, then slowly moving down to her chest, touching her breast squeezing.

Breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?" Jen shocked by Tilly's action looking around to see if anybody had noticed. With a sigh of relief nobody had noticed.

Turning back to face Tilly who had a cheeky smile. "What does it look like I'm doing? Leaning into Jen kissing her neck. While squeezing her breast.

"TILLY" moaned Jen.

"Mmm you look so beautiful in that dress." Tilly said in-between kisses.

"Though I think you would look much better without it" Tilly said with a giggle. Kissing her lips her hands wondering down Jen's body.

Jen had to find the strength to pull Tilly off her. "we can't…..Not while we are surrounded by so many people."

"Well let's get out here then?" getting up from Jen's lap trying to pull Jen up, with no such luck.

"Come on!"

Pulling Tilly close wrapping her arms around her waist. "Look, do you mind if we stay just for a bit longer, it's just I haven't seen them in a while & all though I do want to go home, it's just…..

"You want to spend time with your mates. Which I totally understand. Sorry I'm being selfish. I just find you so irritable" smiled Tilly.

"Well I'm not complain, this is how it should be wanting spend every moment together. I love you" smiled Jen.

All the gang were sitting down chatting away about various things. Majority of them were quite drunk. Tilly was having a great time she felt at ease with everyone which helped because she could see Jen was so happy to be with her friends even though at the beginning she wasn't too keen on the idea itself.

David was reminiscing the days when Jen & David used to bunk of school. Which Jen was protesting that never happened. Sian & Jen went to the ladies Sian thought that this was a good time to have a chat with Jen.

"Tonight has been so good, catching up with you guys." Jen beamed. Walking into the ladies.

"Everyone has been so accepting about me & Tilly, to be honest I was expecting fireworks."

"Yeah it has." Sian was feeling brave as she had drank a lot of alachol. "Jen, don't you think things are moving a bit to fast between you two?

"No, why do you say that I thought you were ok with it."

I just think you need to be careful I mean you were close going to prison.

Don't you think I know that?

I'm sure you do, but you risked so much, like your job. I know how hard you worked to get as far. You can't tell me that you're happy about all this.

"Yes I have risked everything, we both have sometimes I wish things turned out differently but I know I still wouldn't be able to resist her. Yes, I'm upset about losing my job and won't be able to teach. Nothing would compare to loosing Tilly."

"How do you know you won't end up resenting her for it?"

I won't"

How will you know?

Jen and Sian had been arguing in the bathroom for over 20 minutes. The others had been wondering where they were. Tilly decided she will go and find them to see why they were taking so long.

"What about …..?

"What about Hannah"?

"Well, things didn't turn out great with her did it?

Yeah, we there were problems, just like any relationship.

So, I take it that Tilly doesn't know?

"No, because it's not important. It's in the past." Jen getting annoyed with Sian.

"What so don't think she should know that your ex was lecturer & cheated on her."

"And….

"You know that were in a relationship. It's just that I never moved out Its not like she was a teacher at the same uni as I. At this point Jen was raising her voice.

"Jen can't you see that history is repeating itself again it's just this time you're the teacher.

Look, I don't need to listen to this! You're meant to be my friend. Look I've made some poor decision but I want to be with her.

At the beginning yes she was a fling. It was supposed to be so serious." Jen explained to Siam. Sian face expression changed. Tilly was listening to the conversation.

"Oh, so I may fling am I?" raising her voice.

"Tilly!" nervously answered.


	54. Chapter 54

Tilly stood there in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Tilly starred at Jen looking at up & down she was completely hurt by what she said. Even though she didn't hear all the conversation.

"Tilly?" Jen nervously spoke.

"What's going on?" Tilly asked putting her hand of her hip.

Jen felt awkward she didn't want Tilly to know that Sian disproved of their relationship. She knew that Tilly would take it to heart.

Everything had being going so great she didn't want anything to ruin it but was having trouble keeping everything all together. Sian also felt tense. She had been telling her best friend that her & Tilly were no good together, its not like she didn't like Tilly because she did but she also loved her best mate and did think they made a big mistake.

"Well, someone better start explaining…..Jen?" said an impatient Tilly.

"Nothing, going on" Jen shrugging it off. Tilly was not convinced.

Yeah it really looks like nothing." Tilly said in tone.

There was awkward silence between the three girls. Tilly waiting for an explanation from then until. Sian finally spoke.

"Fine, I'm sorry Tilly I think that you are lovely girl but I think it's wrong in what you too are doing. How can you be in a relationship with everything that has happened?

"She was your teacher for Christ sake and you were her student. Jen may be clear of the charges but she always going to have that hanging over her head. She will never be able to qualify for a teacher." Sian trying to explain herself.

"What's it got to do with you? This is between Jen & I. I'm fed up with people giving out their opinions on the matter. Jen is clear of the charges. And for your information don't you think that I know the circumstances how we got together was wrong. If you are going to judge us then you your not really a true friend of Jen's." said Tilly.

Sian was taken aback by what Tilly had said. I'm just looking out for Jen. I'm just worried that she lost so much her career. What is she going to do next?

You're so young Tilly this probably your first experience of love, what happens if it doesn't work out?"

"it won't happen" Tilly spat out.

Jen had gone quiet her head was spinning the alcohol was taking affect. She started to think about what Sian was saying maybe she was right Tilly was too young, not that bothered her it was more that fact this was Tilly's first love.

What happens when she goes to Uni, and meets new people and becomes bored of her? All these thoughts were running through her head.

"Jen?" said Tilly. Trying to get Jens attention. Walking up to Jen.

"Please tell me that you don't believe what Sian is saying? You know how much you mean to me"

Jen was lost in her thoughts. Tilly felt very emotional. As she jen was not ansering her.

Jen! Look at me" cupping her face. Which made Jen look at her.

You know that I love you. You know this is going to work. We need each other. Just think about how the last few weeks how happy you & I have been?"

Please don't give up on us"

What if Sian is right? You're going to Uni soon, you're going to meet new people, what happens if we fizzle out?

We won't." searching Jen's eyes for some kind of response.

There was a long silence. Everything in Jen's eyes had happened so fast. Her best friend was against her relationship, which was making Jen question her & Tilly even though she loved her. She was just questioning everything.

"I can't do this" Tilly letting go Jen's face.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Sorry for the delay. This did take me while to write :s Hopefully the next one wont be so long. Once again thank you for all your kind reviews and support. Jelly Forever I say! :D**_

There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. No matter how much you tell yourself differently.

This is what exactly what Tilly was doing questioning her love. Sitting in near café that was open. It was bit rowdy but Tilly was too busy with her own thoughts. Mainly about Jen & what her next move would be. As she had nowhere to go she didn't think she would be welcome back in open arms any time soon.

Tilly felt so exhausted she was half drunk & needed her bed soon. Looking up at the clock near the counter it was the early hours of the morning. Looking at her phone, she contemplated calling her parents but knew if she did she wouldn't hear the end of it. So she decided against that idea.

Her phone started vibrating on the table Jen's name flashing on her screen. She just starred at the phone, a part of her wanted to speak & other part didn't.

Meanwhile Jen had been trying to call Tilly leaving several messages. She tried once more calling her

"C'mon Tilly pick up" pacing the floor.

"Argh" jen moaned as went straight to answer phone.

"Don't worry we'll find her." David comforting Jen.

"How am I supposed to find her when I don't know where the hell she is?" Jen sighed.

"Why does something always have to happen when everything is going well?" putting her head in her hands.

"Tilly, just needs time to calm down. We will find her." David said reaching for Jen's hand.

An hour earlier was when it all started. With Sian telling Jen she disproved of her relationship. Tilly overhearing them argue. Tilly was defending there relationship all the while Jen stood silent. Tilly was getting fed up as she couldn't tell hoe Jen was feeling. So she decided to leave now as she was becoming more & upset.

"Tilly, where are you going?" reaching out to stop her.

Pushing her arm away from Jen's grip. "I need to get out of here. Let go of me Jen"

"Wait, I will come with you?" Jen basically pleading.

"No, you stay here."

No I want to come with you.

"Sian, will you leave us alone" Jen shouted out.

"Fine, you know I'm right though."

Just leave please"

Sian exited the ladies. Leaving the two woman standing in front of each other. Jen reaches to touch Tilly's hand. When Tilly pulls back.

"Do you love me? Questioned Tilly.

Course I love you.

Well you have a funny way of showing it. Why didn't you stick up for us when Sian was saying all that stuff about us?

I did Tilly. I told her that I won't regret us no matter what has happened couple and Sian saying I would. She just thinks this will 5 minutes, which it won't. I am in too deep.

Moving in closer. Jen brings her right hand up gently caressing Tilly's cheek. This time she didn't push Jen away. "I can't let you go. I love you. Fuck what Sian says or what anybody says as long as I have you" this comment made Tilly smile.

"Jen, I don't want you to fall out with your mates even if one of them doesn't agree with us being together. You need your friends. You sure you are ok?

"I'm fine" reassuring Tilly. Jen pulls in Tilly for hug with Tilly leaning her head on her chest. Though deep down it did bother her that her friend wasn't on side especially Sian.

Pulling away slightly keeping hold of each tightly. Tilly raises both of her hands and brushes Jen hair out of her face. Jen looking down at her plump lips wanting to kiss her, she didn't have to wait long as both their lip connected.

"Good. Jen we will be ok people don't understand us they think this will end very quickly but as long as we have each other, we will make it. As long as we are honest with each."

"I know we will it's just I wish people would stop judging us. Like you said we have each other & I can tell you this much you look so dam sexy. I'm a very lucky lady." Kissing Tilly passionately. Pulling away from her.

All of sudden a group of friends entered the ladies. Which pulled Tilly and Jen apart. Both smiling at each other. "Come on let's get out of here." Taking Jen's hand.

The two girls joined the rest of them. Everything seemed to be going fine. Dancing & drinking. With Tilly & Jen sitting at the back sharing some alone time together. Sian was keeping her distant as she didn't want to push Jen anymore she was just worried about her future & Tilly's.

The gang was sitting at table. "Looks like someone has had too much to drink" looking over towards Dominic who passed out.

"It's looking a bit dead in hear you fancy all coming back to mine?" asked David.

"Yes" said everyone getting up. Apart from Jen who just followed everybody else. She hadn't spoken to Sian since earlier on. Both of them felt awkward around each other.

When they arrived at David's flat all of them were in the front room some were on the sofa or on the floor. All filled with more drinks. With shallow music playing in the background.

The gang were all chatting away. Laughing away.

"Look like we need a top up?" David said getting up collecting the empty bottles.

"Jen do you want to give me hand?" looking at Jen/

Jen & David made their way to the kitchen.

"So Tilly, I know you said you were going to uni but I never asked what you are actually studying."

"I'm studying medicine to become a doctor. It's what my parents want"

Oh cool. Though you shouldn't do just because your parents say. Money is going to be pretty good. Now I know why Jen is with you." Dominic joked.

Tilly giggled. "Hardly. The majority of will be paying off my uni debt. Will need to find a job in London as I will need the money for a place for me & Jen.

So you two be moving into together then?

Yes defiantly. Can't wait. Smiled Tilly.

Aww young love. I miss that being in a relationship."

Well, if you stop messing around with women then you might find someone who would want to be with you.

Hey I can't help if the ladies love me. C'mon Jen used to be the same. Having any woman she wanted. I'm not the only one guilty her cheating on Hannah" said a drunk Dominic.

Tilly frowned. Did she hear correctly that Jen was a player? Who's to say she wouldn't with her? All these thoughts were running through her head. All them were silent as they saw the expression on her face.

"I'm sure she won't with you. She changed in a good way" Gemma said. Hoping to ease Tilly's concerns.

Tilly got up and walking into the kitchen where David & Jen were laughing & talking. Noticing Tilly approaching her.

"Hey babe, we are just coming in. Just getting side tracked." Jen spoke trying catch her breath from laughing.

Noticing Tilly change of mood. "What's wrong?" concerned Jen.

David saw they needed to be alone left the kitchen with the drinks.

Moving closer to her. "You tired, shall we disappear & head upstairs?" smiled Jen.

I just had a lovely conversation in there with your friends & found out that I don't know you at all. I thought you were kind, funny, and clever and you told me you wouldn't hurt me"

Yeah, I wouldn't hurt you. You know that?

Do I? I beginning to question it myself?

Moving across the kitchen. So tell Jen, how you split up with your ex Hannah?"

What does that matter? Frowned Jen.

I asked you a question.

We grew apart

Well not according to them lot in there. Apparently you cheated on her? You have done it on several occasions. That you're not one for a serious relationship you like to sleep around.

Tilly, I did not cheat on her. We were drifting apart. We did officially break up but we both knew it. As for being bit of player. That's in the past. I would never hurt you.

I can't be with someone that cheats.

I haven't cheated on you, why are you acting like this?

I am wasting my time being you. Who to say I won't be your next victim.

Oh grow up Tilly. You're behaving like a child. I should have to justify myself with you."

Tilly was taken back to Jen shouting at her. Tilly began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Jen following Tilly

"Away from you."

"Tilly, please c'mon let's talk I didn't mean to shout. Please?" trying to grab Tilly arms.

Which Tilly yanked away from Jens grip. Tilly picking her coat up & putting it on herself.

"Please Tilly." Said a desperate Jen

Tilly opens the door. Just leave alone Jen." Slamming the door behind her. Jen walks to the door leaning up against it defeated.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Late Night chapter. couldn't sleep so I though might do something useful. Here is next chapter. Sorry if there are any errors. Happy reading :) _**

David come out of the living room to see Jen leaning her head against the door. "What's going on?" David asked.

"She's left me David." Jen beginning to well up. "She got into her head about past you know being bit of player that I am going to cheat on her. What I want to know who told her?" Jen felt like she had been punched in the heart. Her head was spinning.

"It was me" Dominic peeping through door frame of the living room. It just kind of came out we were talking about me being a player & then I kind of mentioned of you. I didn't think it would have been a problem. I'm sorry. Look let me go out & find her"

"No. I will" grabbing her keys.

Jen, I don't think you should this moment. Let her cool down. Then we will go & find her." David takes her key out her hand & leads her into the living room taking a seat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Jen. Why should it matter to her it's in the past" Sincere Dominic

"You idiot, she still young. This is her first serious relationship do you remember how it felt where you always worrying. Always feeling paranoid. Oh yeah sorry I forgot you don't know what that feels like. Do you?"

"Jen, calm down" said Lucas

She's out there on her own. I'm going to the loo" getting up.

Sian was cuddled up to Lucas. Sian was beginning to regret what she said to Jen. She hadn't spoken to her since her argument. Seeing Tilly leave she could see how much love she had for Tilly. She was beginning to think she was wrong what she said.

Sian makes her way to the top of the landing waiting for Jen to come out. As Jen exits from the bathroom. "Can we talk? Please?"

Jen took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if there is anything else to say you made your feelings pretty clear." Sian nods towards her bedroom.

Shutting her door "Look I'm sorry about things earlier. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Im just worried about you. You have been through so much. You worked so hard on your career & now your talent is wasted.

"You don't understand…." interrupted Jen

"Please let me finish" raising her hand as stop Jen from talking.

"Tonight and not so long ago I have seen a different side to you. I can see how much you care for her. You're smitten over her. Now I can see that you couldn't keep away from each other when you were her teacher. But Jen it was wrong. I don't agree with it. I do know you can't help who you are in love with."

Jen leans her back on the door. "Sian, I know you think it's wrong what we did & I agree to a certain extent but the bottom line is I love her. More than I care to admit sometimes. Though I do think we are moving too fast but we had to stay apart,…well try at least but look how that ended up" giggled remembering.

"I just wish I knew where she is" leaning her head back on the bathroom door." Sighed Jen.

"Well have you tried contacting her?"

Yes but there is no answer keeps going straight to answer phone.

She hates me."

Yeah maybe

Errr you're not helping

If you let me finish I was going to say but deep down she loves you. Anyone can see that or they are fucking blind."

C'mon lets go & find her" tilting her head for Jen to following down the stairs.

As she reaches the bottom step. She sees Sian heading to the living room to tell everyone.

"So, you going to look for her. I know you said let her cool off but I can't sit & wait around. Not knowing what she's up to. She don't know anyone around here."

David touched Jen on the shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you?

"If you want. I just need to know she is ok? If anything happens to her I will…..

"Jen, I'm sure she is fine. David trying to comfort Jen

"You ready" Sian said grabbing her bag & coat.

Back at the café Tilly had been sitting starring at her mug of tea. In her world of her own. The only thing that was on her mind was Jen. She was hurt but what she found out about her. Was Tilly going to be her next victim? Is their relationship not going to work like Jen's ex Hannah? Jen was not really angry with Jen at all. She overreacted and she knew it but couldn't bring herself to go back & see Jen if she knew her friends would think she acted like a kid but was also hurt by about a few things she found out her.

A guy standing near the counter of the café ordering his drink, watches Tilly starring at her mug for over 5 minutes. Once he ordered his drink he makes his way over "Cheer up it may never happen" joked this mysterious guy.

Tilly moved her eyes from her mug looking up to the tall, dark haired guy who was speaking to her "Sorry?" frowned Tilly.

The guy chuckled. "Cheer up. You should be happy it's a Saturday Night well ….. Saturday morning." Placing his mug of tea on the table.

Tilly smiled at him then looked down at the table.

"What is it man troubles"

Which made Tilly look up at him. "Erm no not my boyfriend but my girlfriend we had a fight." Frowning

"Well actually, I wouldn't call it fight really let's just say I thought I knew her but end up finding out stuff about her that I didn't know."

"Right, well don't ask me questions about women because I don't do all that stuff." Shaking his head. This made Tilly giggle.

Meanwhile Jen, Sian & David was walking up & down the street seeing if they could find Tilly. "I'm seriously worried now."

Look we will find her I can promise you that" Sian said

"I hope so. I feel so sick as well" Jen putting her hand over mouth.

"Try calling her again?" David suggested

Jen nods and starts dialling Tilly's number, praying that she will pick up. Once again it goes to voicemail .

Will she ever find her. Or does she want to be found?


	57. Chapter 57

**_Short chapter. Thank you for your lovely reviews. :)_**

The three of them had spent for an hour looking for her. The streets were quiet as everybody was in bed just a few people walking down the street of Brighton.

"Where the hell is she? I don't know where else to look? Maybe she don't want be found maybe we should go home?" Jen asking her friends. She was tired and upset that she couldn't find her & even if she did would she want to speak to her?

"Jen you can't give up now?" said David

"He's right, you can't. You need to find her" turning towards Jen.

"Your right I do. I just wish we could find her & know that she is safe.

"Look you try this street" which was the road opposite to where David was pointing to.

And me & Sian looks this way" pointing the other direction.

Jen made her way up the high street which was leading to some shops where a few people were. Walking past the café where Tilly was. Not noticing that she was there.

Tilly had been chatting to this mysterious guy with him mainly doing the talking. After a while he said his goodbyes to Tilly leaving her on her own.

Jen was beginning to think that Tilly didn't want to be found but she couldn't give up, she needed to find her.

Jen made her way back to where Sian & David were. Walking back past the café noticing Tilly sat inside. Making her way inside, taking a deep breath.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" said a worried Jen.

Tilly made eye contact with her for a brief second then looking anywhere but Jen. Jen took a seat next to her, noticing that she was going to have to start the conversation.

Taking a deep breath. "What you heard earlier about me…. Which made Tilly look up.

"Well…..that was the old me. Who didn't do relationships. I was young. I'm not that person anymore Tilly."

"If you say that you are not that person anymore, then what about you're ex Hannah. You cheated on her."

"I didn't cheat on her, we broke up. Okay we didn't officially tell each other but we both knew in our hearts that relationship was dead." Jen defending herself.

"I would never do that to you if that's what your worried about. NEVER! What we have been through so much."

Tilly listened to what Jen was saying taking it all in, she felt such a fool for not listening to Jen.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have let you explain."

"Yeah you should of but I'm glad that I have found you. All sorts have been running through my head."

Jen, I'm not child I can look after myself."

I didn't say you couldn't but I care about you. To me it will always where you are?"

Tilly smiled. "Your friends must think I'm a right idiot? Walking out like that"

"Who cares what they think" Jen shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I care." Said Tilly. Jen smiled at her grabbing her hand across the table.

"Look, don't worry about it. They are just as much as concerned where you were as I was."

"So are you coming back with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Jen nodded of course I do. All I want to do is crawl into bed & sleep." Getting up from her seat. With Tilly following.

Tilly went to the ladies while Jen waited outside calling Sian & David to let them know she had found Tilly.

As Tilly came out the ladies she saw the mysterious guy waiting for her.

"Hey!" said the tall dark hair guy.

"Hey" smiled Tilly

"I thought you'd left? When I came out you were gone."

"No, just been to the ladies. I'm gonna make a move now my girlfriend is here."

"Made up then?"

"yep." Smiled Tilly.

"So where is she then?" looking around to see where she was.

"Oh she's outside" pointing to where she was.

The mysterious guy face dropped. The face was familiar to him but how did he know Jen?

"Right, well now that you're going I'm might as well make a move too." Making his way out of the café along with Tilly.

Jen had her back to Tilly ending the conversation she was having on the phone.

"Jen, we ready"

"Sian & David are just about 5 minutes away from us, so I we shall meet….." turning to face Tilly.

Mouth wide open Jen stood there in shock lost for words. Starring at the mysterious guy.

"Hi Jen, been a long time."

"Joe" was all Jen could muster out.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Short one tonight. Finger crossed I had you guessing :/ Next chapter soon :) Jelly Forever :D**_

Jen was in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes that Joe was standing right in front of her. Well she knew he lived here but that type of person that didn't stay in places very long.

Her friends did mention to him that he maybe around but she didn't think they would be meeting like this outside in the café in the early hours of the morning.

Tilly frowned at Jen as she was standing there not saying a word.

"You two know each other? Asked Tilly.

Could say that? Smiled Joe.

"Tilly, this is my dad."

Tilly was in shock. "Wow, it's nice to meet you. I can't believe that while I was sitting there with you, I was sitting with Jen's dad." This made Joe laugh.

Jen was quiet she was trying to figure out why her dad was back in town as he was in & out of her life. He wasn't the most reliable.

As he left Jen's mother when she was 8. She was suspicious of what he was doing back. It wasn't like him to come back. Normally he would do that when he wanted something. But what did he want?

Jen, you not give ya dad hug? Joe holding his arms out. Jen walked over to him embracing him.

Tilly stood there smiling thinking it was cute seeing this. She never met Jens parents & she never mentioned her dad to Tilly.

Just then the other two arrived. "Hey, you too" shouted David. As they approached Jen and Tilly.

"Joe?" said Sian.

Hi Sian, David" looking towards them. Laughing at the look of their faces. They both were shocked as Jen.

"What you doing here?" asked Sian. Shocked to see him. "Sorry I didn't mean to be blunt" joked Sian.

"It ok, I came back to see Jen been a while."

"Whose fault that" Jen thought.

Both of them chatted for a little while. Before Jen wanted to go home. "Dad, it's getting pretty late. I'm shattered. Do you mind if we do this another time?" asked Jen.

"Yeah, sure Hun. I'll give you a call." Said Joe.

All three of them left heading home. "So where you go then Tilly Jen did was really worried?" asked David.

"Erm…..I went to a café that was open. I'm sorry that I dragged you two out." Tilly apologizing feeling bad for dragging them out.

"It's okay, we glad that your safe but you two need to talk to one another not walk out on each other." Joked David.

Jen wasn't amused. Which made Tilly giggle. When they all got they all headed to bed. Tilly was still feeling bad about not letting Jen know where she was.

Tilly moved over to where Jen was the other side of the bedroom. Jen was brushing her hair in the mirror. Standing behind her wrapping her arm around Jen. Holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was angry. I never caused to make you worry" said Tilly.

Turning around in her arms. I always will worry about you. Nothing you can say will stop that. Pushing Tilly hair back. I love you & I;m sorry too"

What have you apologizing for?" frowned Tilly.

"Well maybe if I was honest with you about my past then maybe this wouldn't of happened. But Tilly you will hear stuff about me you may not like that doesn't mean to say its true, even if it is you got to let me explain before jumping to the wrong conclusion. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Both leaning into kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

**_Thank you for continued support. Who's looking forward to Hollyoaks Later? Me! Though I'm not looking forward to the sex scene with Tilly/Esther Yuk! Pass me a sick bucket. I'm sorry tilly/Esther fans but they don't belong together. I'm a Jelly lover always with be. _**

**_Enjoy the read more to come. :) P.s sorry for the rant slightly._**** S x**

Jen had been a wake for a couple of hours lying in bed thinking in a daze. Tilly comes walking in the bedroom with a mug of coffee. Placing the coffee on the bedside table.

Climbing back into bed lying beside Jen. "You okay?" said a concerned Tilly She didn't think she had much sleep as had turning all night. Well the majority of it.

Jen turns around to face Tilly. "Yeah I'm fine." Smiled Jen

Tilly frowning as she didn't believe Jen. "You sure, you seem a bit distracted. You've barley spoken two word since we've been up" Tilly stated. Brushing Jen's hair out of her face.

"Have I? I'm just tired that's all didn't get much sleep."

Tilly felt bad and began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly." Pulling Tilly in closer. "I'm glad that I found you. Or I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Jen, I'm 18 I can look after myself." Sitting up in bed.

"I know that but that don't mean to say I don't worry. Your my girlfriend, if I didn't care then we would have a problem." Pulling Tilly back down, laying right next to her.

"I really don't want to go back today" moaned Tilly.

"Yeah, about that, I was thinking that maybe we could go back tomorrow afternoon instead. I know I said I'd have you back in Chester so you can revise but one day can't hurt. Can it?" Jen was hoping that Tilly wouldn't mind. As they both knew they wouldn't be seeing each other until Tilly had completed her exams.

"So…." Asked impatient Jen.

"Yes… I would love to stay here another night here with you." Leaning in to kiss Jen.

"Funny how that all the while you were looking for me I was sitting with your dad."

Jen was silent. "I bet you want to see before we leave?"

"No, not really. I don't know why he's back. I'm not sure I want to know. Anyway I'm busy. I want to make the most of this time we have together. Why should I drop my things when he has never it's always on his terms."

"When was the last time you saw him?" 5 years ago. He tuned up saying he wanted to spend time with me. Saying he had been pretty useless as a father, which he had been but all he wanted was money."

That's awful, he came across as quite quinine person, sweet in fact.

"That his charm. He can sweet talk anyone. When he wants something. I still haven't forgiven his for cheating on my mother and leaving us with huge debt. Hopefully that will be the first & last time I see of him in a while."

Tilly could see Jen talking about her dad was difficult for her. She wasn't the type of person to show her feeling to anyone it had to be someone she truly trust. She beginning to learn about Jen more and more.

"Anyway, I don't need him. You're the one I need & you are not going anywhere." Taking Tillys hand in hers and kissing her hand.

Jen had gone for a shower, while Tilly made herself something to eat. Once Jen was dressed she made her way down to the kitchen.

Sneaking up behind Tilly wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Shit.. Jen! You scared the life out of me." Tilly said her heart racing.

Breathing Tilly in "sorry, I didn't mean to" Jen said in-between kisses.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat? Trying to get out of Jen's grip. Jen keeping her in a tighter grip kissing her neck. Tilly begins to shut her eyes the feel of Jen's lips on her skin. Trying to regain control.

"Jen….

Fine unclenching her arms that were around Tilly. Tilly moved across the kitchen to put some dishes away.

Jen reached over to Tilly and slid her hand underneath the redhead white robe. Jen's other hand playfully squeezed Tilly's soft, round cheek. Tilly's eyes grew in surprise, but then she smiled warmly turning around to face her and winking at Jen. Tilly was becoming a little bit more free and relaxed than she had, but was worried that anyone could walk in but secretly liked it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tilly asked trying to look serous but was getting quite aroused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?

Looks like you're trying to get me all hot & bothered.

Jen smiled. Well you're right. I want you right now. You are so hot. I want to take you right now in the kitchen.

But what happens if someone comes down. Said precocious Tilly

They won't. Anyway where is your sense of adventure? You know what I'm going to do to you? Tilly shakes her waiting to hear what Jen had planned.

"Firstly I am going to lick that spot on your" touching her groin "that drives you crazy" Tilly let out raspy breath.


	60. Chapter 60

**Sorry for the lack updates. I promise I will update this week for sure. I have some time off work. I might even be able to do some tomorrow. Cheers lovelies Sarah x**

Jen took Tilly's sweet face into her hands and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She hungrily pushed Tilly's lips open and sought her tongue. Tilly's tongue quickly met hers, and their tongues moved together with rising desire until they were kissing deeply and passionately.

Jen opened the ties on Tilly's robe. Pulling away from the kiss.

"Jen, stop please…" Tilly begged.

"Relax" whispered in Tilly's ear.

"Errr… your friends are upstairs they could come down any minute." Panicked Tilly. Not that she didn't want she was worried that they could caught in a compromising position. And she would feel really embarrassed.

As reached inside to gently stroke the full, of Tilly's breasts. Tilly moaned quietly into Jen's mouth as Jen's fingers closed around a nipple and pulled it into an erect point.

"Where is your sense of adventure? Anyway you can't tell me that you don't find this hot?

Jen then squeezed the other, and felt it grow hard between her fingers. Both girls were becoming incredibly excited.

"Let it go. No one will catch us as they are all in a deep sleep. Anyway if you stay quiet then they won't hear anything."

Gazing lovingly over Tilly's gorgeous, slim body. Jen moved Tilly over a foot to the right and pushed her gently to forcing her into corner.

"Climb up on the counter," Jen whispered lustily.

Tilly did as she was told and Jen slid her back so that she was pressed against the wall. Jen's hungry mouth found Tilly's again and after some deep kissing with a lot of exploring tongue, Jen let her tongue explore further. She slid it down Tilly's chin and down her neck and then she licked and kissed one of her breast.

Tilly let out a deep moan as Tilly's mouth closed around one already hard nipple. Jen then began to suck hard on the other nipple while her fingers played with the hard, moist point of the first breast. Jen sucked so hard on the nipple that Missy could feel a deep aching in her belly and a feeling of growing tension between her legs.

She could feel wetness start to drip out of her too. She had never felt desire like this, and she was completely lost in it. Was she supposed to feel like this sitting in someone else's kitchen counter? She knew it was wrong doing this but all the same she was enjoying it. Jen sensed Tilly's building excitement, and she licked her way from the nipple over the breast and down Tilly's body. She swirled her tongue in Tilly's navel and then went lower. When she got to the moist, she licked the inside of each thigh and then down to the curve of Tilly's cheeks which were planted on the counter.

"Jen, please..." Missy begged.

"Sshhh remember people are sleeping upstairs." Giggled Jen.

"What do you want, lady? Do you want me to devour that pussy of yours with my tongue? Do you want me to stick my tongue deep inside and suck out your juice and then drag my tongue up to that throbbing little pink clit and suck it?"

Missy was surprised to find herself getting turned on by Jen's words. She kissed her hungrily before pulling away.

"Yes, lick my pussy, Jen. I need you to!" Tilly cried, using a word she had never before uttered. Trying to stay quiet as much as she could was finding it rather difficult.

When Jen's tongue poised above the fragrant pussy, both women could not wait for what was to come next.

Jen lowered her mouth to the pink flesh and Tilly screamed, "Yes!"

Tilly bit her lip trying to stay quiet. Jen's mouth was everywhere, her tongue furiously licking every inch of Tilly's skin. She stuck her tongue deep inside Tilly and sucked out the juices and swallowed the fragrant liquid and then dragged her tongue upward moving it furiously over the sweet flesh. She licked the wet slit over and over and when she finally closed her sucking mouth around her most sensitive spot.

Tilly tried closing her legs she knew she couldn't take much more but Jen kept forcing her legs opening & inflicting more pleasure for Tilly.

"Ohhhh, God, Jen!" She cried as wonderful sensations began to course through her body.

Jen carried on until Tilly fully climaxed. Jen lifted her head.

"Wow, Jen. I can't believe you took me in someone kitchen." Tilly exclaimed breathlessly about her back-to-back orgasms. "But that was so good."

Jen kissed her lover's lips tenderly. "It was good for me too. Puling Tilly of the Kitchen counter.

"Come let's go back to bed." Taking Tilly hand.


End file.
